Second secret
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Quand Peter fait tout pour passer du temps avec son idole, et qu'il finit par lui dire tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Mais c'était sans compter les complications qui vont suivre... des quiproquos, des méchants, un peu de drame, du fluff, beaucoup de fluff, des histoires d'amour compliquées, la vie de Peter est bien loin d'être banale.
1. Chapter 1

**Yup, après avoir vu le dernier Spider-Man Homecoming, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à ce ship. Écoutez, il saute tellement aux yeux!**

 **Je sais que cela dérange pas mal de personnes que Peter soit aussi jeune que ça, mais en lisant ce texte vous lui donnerez l'âge que vous voudrez, hein, (Bon, même s'il est quand même assez jeune) et puis ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y aura rien de trop exagéré. (Juste une dose de fluff illégale.) (Mais après, pour les personnes comme moi pour qui le yaoi n'a pas de limites, voilà voilà, hein) et puis ce sont des personnages, alors manions-les comme on les souhaite! :D (de toutes façons ont va tous mourir un jour alors, autant souiller ce qu'on peut souiller.)**

 **Et, aussi, je sais que la tour des Avengers est censée être vendue mais dans cette histoire Tony la garde (La rachète, peut-être ?) pour lui-même et il peut donc encore y aller.**

 **Merci à ma Col-chan de m'avoir aidée à écrire cela~**

 **Bonne lecture à tous! (Aucun super-héros n'a été maltraité durant l'écriture de cette histoire.)**

* * *

Peter avançait machinalement dans la rue, perdu dans ses pensées. Non, il n'avait pas son costume sur lui. Il ne fallait pas attirer les regards ; même si, il devait l'avouer, lorsqu'il l'avait sur lui les passants ne faisaient pas très attention à lui non plus. Mais il avait un bien autre problème. Celui de ressentir des sentiments bien plus forts que de l'amitié pour son mentor... de l'amour? Peut-être. En tout cas, il ressentait pour lui comme de la reconnaissance, de l'admiration, et ressentait le besoin constant d'être à ses côtés. C'était grâce à lui s'il avait ce superbe costume, s'il pouvait vivre cette vie autre que celle monotone où il suivaient les cours comme les autres personnes de son âge! Il ne pourrait jamais le remercier assez d'avoir autant cru en lui. Il voulait tout apprendre... savoir autant de choses que lui. Peut-être pourra-t-il même le surpasser un jour! Même si cela allait s'avérer difficile...

Il n'était pas aveugle, il savait très bien que cet homme n'était pas parfait. Combien de fois avait-il entendu que cela finissait mal pour tous ceux qui fréquentaient le milliardaire et qu'il avait bien des défauts...

Mais Peter s'en fichait. Cela lui était égal, ses erreurs passées et ses défauts et qualités ; il était lui, si unique, et c'est pour cela qu'il l'aimait autant.

Aimer, oui, c'était le verbe qui avait traversé sa pensée. Pourtant, il ressentait un tout autre amour que celui qu'il ressentait pour Lise. Il n'était ni moins fort ni plus fort - quoique - , juste totalement différent. Comme si ce n'était pas que de la beauté physique et un sourire éclatant, - comme ceux qu'avaient cette fille - mais en plus de cela, une personnalité attirante et une histoire touchante. Il avait toujours été son héros, après tout, et maintenant qu'il le connaissait bien plus, la simple admiration s'était transformé en quelque chose de beaucoup plus intense. Quelque chose qu'il ne peut tout simplement pas expliquer.

Peter s'arrêta, regardant en hauteur tout en essayant de se motiver intérieurement. Son visage prit un air déterminé alors qu'il entra dans la Stark Tower - la tour de Avengers maintenant - rapidement. Bon, les Avengers avaient changé de QG, c'est vrai, et ce n'était plus vraiment leur tour, mais cela n'empêchait pas Stark d'y retourner de temps en temps. Après tout, c'était bien sa tour à la base.

Debout au milieu du hall, il regarda tout autour, cherchant un moyen de rejoindre les étages supérieurs, avant de finalement aller voir à l'accueil. Après tout, il était un Avenger maintenant, il était quelqu'un d'important, il ne pouvaient pas lui refuser l'accès à sa propre demeure!

\- Bonjour, Monsieur! Pouvez-vous m'emmener à Mr. Stark s'il vous plaît? Demanda-t-il sans hésiter.

L'homme releva la tête de sa tablette, regardant le garçon de haut en bas.

\- ...Vous avez rendez-vous?

\- Hm... Non...

\- Vous ne pourrez sans doute pas le rencontrer tout de suite alors. Je peux vous en programmer un, en revanche.

Peter ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Non, je dois le voir tout de suite! C'est... urgent!

\- Je suis navré mais il est occupé...

\- Même! Je veux le voir! Je fais partie des Avengers, je suis prioritaire!

\- Mais oui, des Avengers... vous n'avez pas trop la carrure d'un Captain America.

\- Tsssk! Captain America, je lui ai pris son bouclier, et je l'ai mis à terre!

\- Mais oui... donc, je vous prends un rendez-vous ou vous laissez tomber...?

Le garçon serra les dents avant d'afficher un sourire.

\- Vous voulez que je vous montre comment j'ai fait~?

Puis, sans attendre, il lui envoya une toile au visage et lui donna un coup de pied au ventre pour l'envoyer à terre. Alors que l'homme gémissait de douleur, Peter lui pris le badge qu'il avait autour du cou avec un sourire fier.

\- J'ai besoin de ceci, je vous l'emprunte un instant, merci!

Riant légèrement, il couru vers l'ascenseur, bousculant presque ceux se trouvant sur son passage. Puis il passa le badge dans la machine vérifiant son identité, et monta dans l'ascenseur en appuyant sur le bouton du dernier étage. Les bras croisés et le sourire aux lèvres, il était prêt à tout affronter.

Au bout d'à peine quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit sur un long couloir gris que Peter reconnu de suite. Il le sillonna tout en réfléchissant, finissant par arriver enfin devant la porte. Il hésita un instant puis frappa quelques coups.

\- ...Mr. Stark?

* * *

Dans son laboratoire, le milliardaire améliorait une fonction du bras de son armure quand il eu vent de l'exploit qu'avait accompli le plus jeune au rez-de-chaussée. Il se massa les yeux et reposa l'outil qu'il avait dans les mains, soupirant d'exaspération.

- _Il est à la porte de votre laboratoire, Monsieur,_ dit Friday comme si c'était une évidence. _Dois-je le laisser entrer?_

\- De toutes façons, il entrera même si je ne l'y invite pas, grogna à moitié Tony.

Pas qu'il le détestait, ce gamin, au contraire, il le trouvait bien sympathique, mais il était parfois... encombrant. Et tellement énergique qu'il l'étouffait. Et à l'instant même, tout ce dont avait besoin Tony était de tranquillité et de concentration.

Pas très confiant, il alla ouvrir la porte, pour trouver un Peter tout souriant.

\- Bonjour, Mr. Stark!

\- Bonjour, Peter... tu m'as l'air... en pleine forme.

\- Je le suis toujours!

\- Tant mieux alors. - enfin, façon de parler (c'est vrai quoi, il ne pouvait pas être fatigué parfois ce gamin, et rester chez lui à se reposer?) - Et pourquoi donc viens-tu me voir, aurais-tu changé d'avis et décidé de venir t'installer ici?

\- Non, cela aurait fait bien trop de peine à ma tante May, elle qui est déjà si seule... je voulais juste vous demander si vous aviez besoin d'aide!

\- N'as-tu pas des études sur lesquelles te concentrer ?

Peter baissa la tête avant de se reprendre.

\- Non, je sais déjà tout le programme, et puis je m'ennuie en cours, c'est trop facile! Je préfère être ici à vous aider, c'est bien plus intéressant!

\- Eh bien, si tu ne trouves pas les cours assez fructueux, fais ce que tu fais si bien. Va aider les pauvres gens qui ont tant besoin de toi dans la rue. C'est toi même qui a dit que tu voulais le faire.

\- ...Non! je suis un Avenger maintenant, je peux faire des choses à bien plus grande ampleur! Vous l'avez vous-même dit! Même si c'est vrai que j'aime quand même bien aider les gens dans la rue.

Tony soupira.

\- La terre ne manque pas de se faire détruire à chaque seconde qui passe. Des trafiquants d'armes extraterrestre ne risquent pas de semer le chaos dans la minute, même si tu en as eu l'expérience, ce n'est que rare. Va donc vivre ta vie.

Peter le regarda avec des yeux suppliants.

\- ...vous n'avez vraiment pas besoin de moi..?

\- Non, Peter...

\- Vous êtes vraiment sûr..?

\- J'en suis certain. Occupe-toi donc d'autre chose... railla-t-il en retournant s'occuper de son armure.

Le garçon le suivit, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

\- Mais... tout m'ennuie sauf rester avec vous.

Le milliardaire roula des yeux. C'était bien la parole de quelqu'un qui ne l'avait pas assez côtoyé pour en avoir marre de lui, ça.

\- Tu as sans doute plein de choses à faire. Tu as bien quelques potes avec qui trainer, comme ton ami geek là, dont j'ai oublié le nom. Je suis même sûre que tu as une belle femme à séduire, dit-il distraitement.

\- Ned? Non, c'est lassant de jouer aux jeux vidéos à force... même s'il est sympa! Et... Il n'y a aucune femme que j'aime. Il y en avait une, mais elle a déménagé car son père s'est fait arrêter...

\- Dommage pour toi. Et qu'a-t-il fait pour se faire arrêter, dis-moi? Rajouta Tony avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Oh, il a juste vendu des armes illégales et tenté de me tuer, répondit Peter en haussant les épaules.

L'ingénieur relevant la tête de ses machines et le regarda.

\- Tu veux dire que...

\- Yep. le Vautour est le père de Lise. C'est drôle, quand on y pense, n'est-ce pas? Dit Peter avec un léger rire gêné.

\- En effet, c'est une belle coïncidence...

\- Mais c'est vrai que Lise va me manquer... mais je dois me faire à l'idée que je ne la reverrai sans doute plus.

\- Il y en a d'autres. Les femmes, ce n'est pas ce qu'il manque. Je peux t'en présenter s'il n'y a que ça.

\- Non merci! La personne qui m'intéresse... est bien meilleure qu'une quelconque femme.

\- Il y a donc bien quelqu'un. Va donc sortir un peu avec elle, ça te changera les idées.

\- ...ce n'est pas une fille.

\- ... ou avec lui, qu'importe.

\- J'aimerais mais il n'est pas d'accord.

\- Tu es du genre à renoncer quand on te dit non toi maintenant?

\- Je ne renonce pas...

\- C'est bien ce que je disais. Alors n'abandonne pas, insiste, il finira bien par accepter, lui dit rapidement Tony, plus pour se débarrasser de lui qu'autre chose.

Peter prit une grande inspiration.

\- Très bien... Alors, acceptez-vous de sortir un peu avec moi, prendre un verre, se balader ou quelque chose du genre? Je sais que là où je vais vous emmener sera bien moins luxueux que là où vous avez l'habitude d'aller, mais... Je ferai de mon mieux!

L'ingénieur se tourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil. Il devait avoir mal compris.

\- ...Que me proposes tu ? Demanda Tony en clignant des yeux, incrédule.

\- De passer du temps avec moi! S'exclama le garçon dans un souffle.

\- ... à moi? Tu me proposes cela a moi?

\- Oui, pas à Friday!

\- Je m'en doute, mais je crains de comprendre le fond de ta pensée.

Peter devint aussitôt rouge pivoine.

\- ...Mais vous acceptez ou non?

Tony haussa les épaules. Il voulait juste être tranquille.

\- Si cela peut te faire plaisir, oui. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois partant pour une partie de jeux vidéos débiles où vos déboires d'adolescents.

\- Absolument pas, Mr. Stark! Et puis, je ne suis pas un adolescent comme les autres! Vous connaissez beaucoup d'autres personnes de mon âge qui soient capables de sauter au-dessus d'un mur de trois mètres ou d'arrêter un bus à mains nues?

\- Non, et heureusement, j'en ai bien assez d'un... mais même si tu as des facultés.. spéciales, Peter, tu restes comme les autres garçons de ton âge au fond. Alors je doute que tu n'arrives à me distraire plus que mes recherches. Même les autres adultes n'y arrivent pas, alors...

Peter semblait frustré de sa réaction. Lui qui pensait que son héros avait enfin cru en lui, depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'il était bel et bien un Avenger, il se disait maintenant que quoi qu'il fasse, Tony Stark n'arrivera jamais à voir son entier potentiel. Pourtant, ce dernier l'avait dit lui-même, il était le seul à croire en ses capacités et c'est pour cela qu'il lui avait fabriqué son costume et pris sous son aile... alors pourquoi avait-il autant de mal à dire plus ouvertement ce qu'il pensait de lui?

Le milliardaire le regarda un instant avant de soupirer. D'accord, il pouvait difficilement voir Peter dans cet état.

\- Bon, d'accord, tu m'emmènes où tu veux, mais tu as intérêt à me surprendre.

Sur ce, il reposa ses outils, commençant par déjà regretter ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- C'est vrai? Génial! S'exclama Peter avec un grand sourire.

Oh, oui, il regrettait déjà.

\- Je sais! Et si on descendait tous les deux par la fenêtre, comme ça personne ne nous verra, et je pourrai vous montrer comment je m'accroche bien aux murs et comment je suis à l'aise en altitude, et...

\- Crois-moi, je suis déjà passé par cette fenêtre et ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai envie de refaire. L'ascenseur sera bien mieux. Dois-je appeler un chauffeur? Demanda-t-il en fermant son laboratoire à clé.

\- Oh, non, non, c'est bon! S'exclama Peter avec un sourire, marchant en vitesse vers l'ascenseur sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Eh bien, regarde devant toi... lui rappela Tony en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Pourquoi donc avait-il l'impression que ce garçon l'observait sans arrêt..? Même lorsqu'il était seul dans son laboratoire, il avait toujours peur de le voir débarquer par une fenêtre, où qu'il l'y espionnait. C'est flippant, les hommes-araignée envahisseurs comme ça.

Le sourire aux lèvres qui ne s'estompait pas, Peter appuya furtivement sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée, pour retourner ensuite sont regard vers son mentor.

Il y eu un silence, avant qu'il ne finisse par dire :

\- ...Je suis content que vous m'accordiez du temps, à moi seul, Mr. Stark.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait vieux à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi. Mais en même temps, cela lui ferait étrange s'il l'appelait par son prénom. Il se rendit compte que d'ailleurs, presque personne ne l'appelait par son prénom à présent... ses parents le faisaient. Mais cela date de bien longtemps maintenant.

\- S'il ne faut que ça pour te rendre heureux, dit-il distraitement après une pause.

\- Rien ne me rend plus heureux!

Tony observa un peu plus le garçon qui détournait le regard.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien étrange, Peter Parker.

\- On me l'a souvent dit! Surtout ceux qui savent que je suis Spider Man.

\- ... Beaucoup de personnes sont au courant?!

À vrai dire, Tony ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Mais vu l'âge de Peter et le fait qu'il ne soit pas encore indépendant, il opta plutôt pour la deuxième option.

\- Oh, juste Ned. Et le père de Lise aussi, du coup. Et... aussi May... même si le fait qu'elle le sache soit plutôt un accident! Remarquez, pour Ned aussi...! Ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie. J'ai dû passer une bonne soirée à la rassurer, du coup...

\- J'imagine, oui, reprit Tony en réajustant les lunettes de Soleil qu'il s'était approprié un instant plus tôt.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrèrent, Peter sauta presque dehors, pressé de retrouver son terrain de jeu qu'était la ville de New York.

Il tenta de ne pas croiser le regard de l'homme de l'accueil qui lui en lançait un noir, préférant s'amuser à glisser sur le sol pour atteindre la sortie.

\- Vous sortez, Monsieur?

\- Oui, répondit Tony en reboutonnant sa veste. Mais je ferai vite, je ne devrais pas revenir dans longtemps.

\- Waouh, le sol et ultra brillant ici! Même mes toiles ont du mal à y rester accrochées longtemps!

\- ...Et quand je reviendrai, pensez à bien verrouiller toutes les portes et les fenêtres, qu'elles ne soient pas ouvertes sauf autorisation de ma part...

\- Bien, Monsieur.

\- Alors, Mr. Stark, vous venez!

\- Oui, oui, c'est bon, pas besoin de crier... grogna le milliardaire.

Vraiment, il avait trop l'habitude du calme.

Poussant la porte du grand bâtiment pour sortir, il regarda autour de lui. Cette idée n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise, au fond. Cela faisait plusieurs jours, voir plusieurs semaines qu'il restait enfermé dans son laboratoire - Il y perdait totalement la notion du temps lorsqu'il y était -, un peu d'air (pas frais parce que celui de New York est plein de pollution, hein) ne lui ferait pas de mal. À croire qu'il allait finir par ressembler à une princesse de contes de fées des temps modernes, à rester constamment perché en haut de sa tour comme ça.

En attendant que quelqu'un ne vienne le chercher pour l'en sortir... et ce quelqu'un, il l'avait juste devant lui.

\- Mr. Stark, vous allez bien?

\- Hm? Oui, pardon. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

\- Vous réfléchissez tout le temps, vous devriez faire des breaks! C'est ce que je fais, moi. parcourir le toit des immeubles, accéder à des endroits de la ville ou personne ne pourra jamais aller... cela m'aide à méditer parfois et à me libérer de pensées trop encombrantes, à mettre tout ça en ordre.

\- Je vois. Mais ce n'est pas trop mon genre. Vois-tu, moi, pour me libérer l'esprit, une bouteille de Vodka et une soirée au casino me suffisent.

Peter ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à cela.

\- C'est... différent, finit-il par dire.

\- En effet. Cela t'entraîne plus vers l'enfer, rajouta Tony en s'engageant sur le trottoir d'un pas vif sans le regarder. Bon, et où veux-tu qu'on là fasse, cette sortie? Soupira-t-il.

\- Suivez-moi!

Peter for quelques pas avant de s'arrêter. Son visage prit un air concentré alors qu'il fixait le sol.

\- ...Tu ne sais pas où m'emmener, c'est cela?

\- Si, si! On n'a qu'à aller à Central Park! Il fait super beau, et puis il faut avoir un peu de contact avec la nature!

\- Je ne savais pas que tu y tenais ce point. L'urbanisation et la technologie ne te conviennent plus?

\- Oh, si! Mais vous savez, une araignée, ça a besoin de gambader dans l'herbe aussi! Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Cela a dû te faire étrange de recevoir tous ces pouvoirs d'un coup.

Peter regarda l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui avec une mine surprise.

\- Oh, euh... oui, c'est vrai. Mais je m'y suis habitué! C'est vrai qu'au début c'était étrange, et je ne les controlais pas très bien. Mais j'ai vite appris! J'ai étudié le cas, ce qu'il avait pu se passer pour que j'ai ces changements dans mon corps... ça m'a amusé!

\- Surtout que tu n'avais personne à qui en parler. Même pas une mère, ou... un père...

\- ...Mr. Stark?

Celui-ci se tourna finalement vers lui.

\- Excuse-moi. C'est juste que de vieux souvenirs me sont revenus.

\- Eh... ce n'est rien...

\- Tu sais, je n'ai pas eu de soudains supers-pouvoirs comme toi, moi, ni comme Wanda ou Captain America. Mon seul super-pouvoir, c'est mon intelligence. Et j'en ai toujours été fier. Parfois, je me dis que mon père serait fier de moi, s'il me voyait, mais... je n'arrive pas à m'en persuader. S'il était encore là, je pense que tout ce qu'il ferait ce serait me crier dessus pour ce que j'ai fait de son entreprise. Il ne comprenait pas... que même si j'étais comme lui, j'étais en même temps complètement différent. Et j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un soit fier de moi comme je suis fier de toi, Peter.

\- ...

Le garçon regardait son mentor avec des yeux ronds. Il n'était pas malade? Il n'avait pas bu? Mais en entendant ces derniers mots, ces joues ne purent s'empêcher de prendre une teinte rosée.

\- C'est vraiment gentil de votre part de me dire ça, Mr. Stark. Et... de vous confier à moi aussi. Mais vous savez, moi aussi, je suis fier de vous! Fier de tout ce que vous avez fait, que ce soit les bonnes ou les mauvaises choses! Parce que vous êtes unique, et que personne ne pourra jamais reproduire tout ce que vous avez accompli!

Tony leva la tête vers le garçon en souriant.

\- Tu dois bien être le seul à penser cela.

\- Je suis sûr que non!

\- Bah...

\- Dites, Mr. Stark, pourquoi on irait pas s'amuser un peu avec nos costumes? Comme ça, je pourrai vous montrer tout ce que je suis capable de faire! Je me suis bien amélioré depuis que j'ai battu le Vautour! Même Karen me l'a dit!

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Et qui est Karen? Je pensais que tu n'avais plus aucune femme dans ta vie.

\- Oh, non, vous vous trompez! C'est l'IA que vous avez mis dans mon costume!

Tony retint un rire.

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu appelée ainsi?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'aimais bien ce prénom, c'est tout. Et vous, pourquoi avez-vous appelé Friday ainsi, hm?

\- J'aime bien le vendredi.

\- Beaucoup de personnes aiment les vendredis!

Le milliardaire ne répondit pas, il se contenta juste d'hausser les épaules en signe d'approbation.

\- On pourrait même dire que c'est parce que vous êtes comme Robinson Crusoé!

\- Comment cela?

\- Eh bien, comme lui est seul sur son île déserte avec comme seule personne avec qui communiquer Vendredi, vous vous êtes seul dans votre laboratoire durant des journées entières avec comme seule ami Friday!

\- Ta métaphore est pour ainsi dire assez... originale. Et j'ai bien d'autres personnes avec qui parler, je te signale!

\- Oui, mais elles sont comme les noix de coco : elle ne vous répondent pas comme vous le voudriez!

\- Toi, tu devrais arrêter de côtoyer Cap.

\- Mais je parlais de votre langage scientifique, que les autres ne comprennent pas!

\- Même! Fin de la discussion.

Peter gonfla les joues puis regarda le parc dans lequel ils avaient à présent pénétré. Il n'attendit pas pour faire un long saut et atterrir sur une branche en haut d'un arbre feuillu.

\- L'araignée gambade? Demanda Stark en le regardant faire.

\- New York est bien plus belle vue de haut! Je vois même le Queens d'ici! S'exclama-t-il en montant encore plus haut.

\- Fais attention à ne pas te faire mal. Je suis encore responsable de toi.

\- Vous me dites ça? Vous savez que j'ai été accroché à un avion à des dizaines de kilomètres du sol?

\- Je t'en aurais empêché si j'avais été là.

\- Mais vous n'y étiez pas! Dites, vous pensez que Happy serait content si vous lui donniez une armure pour l'essayer? Cela lui ferait peut-être plaisir!

\- Il n'est pas très à l'aise aise en altitude... et ces armures sont tout de même dangereuses, je te signale.

\- Je sais, oui...

Peter s'assit mieux sur la branche et le regarda, comme ensorcelé.

\- Qu'as-tu donc à me fixer ainsi?

\- Je trouve que vous êtes beau, c'est tout...

\- Je sais que je le suis ; ce n'est pas nouveau.

\- Vous êtes vraiment narcissique... sourit l'homme-araignée.

\- Oui, et c'est pour cela que beaucoup de personnes n'arrivent plus à me supporter.

\- Mais moi je trouve que c'est cela qui fait votre charme...

\- Tu ne voudrais pas descendre de ton arbre? J'ai mal au cou à te regarder d'en bas, dit-il en esquivant la réplique.

\- Alors ne me regardez pas.

\- Si je fais ça tu vas encore faire quelque chose d'idiot.

\- Bah! Si je fais quelque chose d'idiot c'est parce que c'est drôle! Plaisanta-t-il en se pendant à la branche avec une toile.

\- Pas pour moi... grinça l'ingénieur.

Voyant que l'adolescent n'était sans doute pas prêt de descendre de son arbre, Tony vint simplement s'assoir dessous.

\- Ah, assis à même l'herbe, voilà à quoi j'en suis rendu. Aussi pathétique qu'un pauvre. Sans vouloir t'offenser, Peter.

\- ...je ne suis pas pauvre!

\- Bien sûr que si tu l'es. Regarde, ta chambre n'a qu'une seule pièce!

Le garçon se mit à rire.

\- Vous avez vraiment toujours vécu dans le luxe, Mr. Stark!

\- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois! Une personne aussi supérieure et importante que moi, habiter dans un petit appartement parmi les autres humains faibles d'esprit? Le monde ne tournerait plus rond! Pas que je ne respecte pas les personnes de la classe en-dessous de la mienne, mais seulement, il y a une loi logique dans la société.

\- Mais oui, mais oui, se moqua l'homme-araignée en se penchant plus vers lui. Vous êtes un rigolo en fait vous, quand vous le voulez!

Tony le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est bien la première fois que l'on me dit ça, tiens.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant ses lunettes de Soleil disparaître en un clin d'œil. Puis il leva la tête pour voir l'adolescent les mettre sur son nez, toujours la tête à l'envers.

\- Woh, c'est géant! 'y a plein de trucs qui apparaissent quand j'appuie sur ce bouton!

\- Peter, rends-moi ça. Tu ne sais pas combien elles m'ont coûté et combien de temps j'ai mis à leur rajouter toutes ces fonctions!

\- Je peux même téléphoner!

 _-Bip-_

 _\- Mr. Stark? Qu'y a-t..._

\- Hey, Happy! Comment vous allez? Vous ne vous surmenez pas trop? Vous savez, à votre âge, ce n'est pas très recommandé!

 _\- Peter, c'est toi? Qu'est-ce que tu..._

 _-Bip-_

Tony avait repris son bien d'un geste vif, éteignant ses lunettes pour leur redonner une allure normale.

\- Sais-tu obéir lorsque l'on te donne un ordre?!

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop dans ma liste d'agissements, mais je peux faire des exceptions, parfois..!

\- Eh bien tu devrais en faire plus souvent!

Peter remonta sur sa branche, gonflant encore les joues. Tony soupira, croisant les bras en regardant un peu autour. Pourquoi avait-il accepté d'accompagner ce gamin ici, déjà?

Enfin, au moins il revoyait ce parc dans lequel il n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis bien longtemps.

Doucement, il ferma les yeux, sentant une légère brise le traverser. Il se sentait apaisé, ici... éloigné de tous ses maux quotidiens.

Il rouvrit les yeux en sentant que ses lunettes lui avaient encore une fois été retirées, pour les apercevoir plus haut en train d'être attirées vers le haut par une toile. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Peter les avait déjà en main.

\- Peter...-!

\- Mais vous êtes bien plus beau sans! Le coupa-t-il en descendant à quatre pattes sur le tronc d'arbre pour aller les lui mettre dans sa poche.

\- Tu es irrécupérable. Et à ta place, je ne descendrais pas des arbres comme ça. Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

\- Hm. C'est vrai, pardon. Mais j'ai trop l'habitude de le faire lorsque j'ai mon costume sur moi!

\- Tu ne peux donc pas rester sans bouger?

\- Non! Et puis je suis comme une araignée. Parfois, je reste sans bouger à ne rien faire, et parfois, il faut que je gambade partout en allant à la vitesse supérieure!

\- J'aurais aimé étudier cette araignée. Celle qui t'a piqué, je veux dire.

\- Oui, mais elle est morte maintenant!

\- Je m'en doute. Et tu comptes rester perché encore tout l'après-midi?

À cette phrase, Peter sauta pour atterrir juste en face de lui, et s'assit dans l'herbe avec les jambes croisées en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Dites, Mr. Stark, je pourrai essayer une de vos armures?

\- ...Dans tes rêves.

\- S'il vous plaaaaaît! J'y ferai très attention!

\- Tu as déjà ton costume, cela ne te suffit pas?

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose! J'aimerais essayer celui que vous utilisez aussi, pour voir ce qui est différent!

\- En parlant de ce que j'utilise, tu as toujours le tee-shirt que je t'avais passé la dernière fois?

Les joues de Peter s'empourprèrent. ...Comment lui dire que oui, il l'avait toujours et qui'il le mettait pour dormir presque tous les soirs?

\- Hem... oui... vous voulez que je vous le rende?

\- Bah! Non, c'est bon. C'est un vieux vêtement, je ne le mets pratiquement plus. Et puis avec tous les tee-shirts que j'ai, ce n'est pas un de moins qui va faire la différence dans mon dressing.

\- En fait, malgré vos apparences, vous aimez tout ce qui est mignon!

\- C-Comment cela? Bégaya-t-il en sursautant légèrement.

\- Bah oui, c'est comme le haut avec le chaton que vous portiez lorsque vous m'avez ramené de Berlin!

\- ...C'était un tee-shirt de mon père que j'avais mis à la va-vite sans faire attention.

\- De ce que j'ai vu votre père ne portait pas vraiment ce genre de vêtement, et puis Happy m'a dit que vous en aviez des tas d'autres!

\- ...Pourquoi t'a-t-il parlé de cela?!

\- Oh, c'était à l'hôtel à Berlin, pour que je me taise! Ou dans la voiture, je ne sais plus. Enfin, il m'avait fait jurer de rester calme s'il me parlait un peu de vous en échange.

\- Je ne vois franchement pas pourquoi je t'intéresse autant.

Peter releva la tête vers lui en souriant.

\- Parce que je vous trouve génial, c'est tout. Pour moi, vous êtes juste.. parfait, malgré les apparences vous tenez aux autres au fond.. et puis vous avez tellement souffert, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir pour vos erreurs passées! Je vous admire depuis toujours, votre courage, votre charisme... je ne peux plus m'en passer... dit-il en abaissant plus sa voix sur la fin.

\- Tu dis cela mais tu en auras bien vite assez de moi. Si tu crois que tous ces habitants, ceux comme toi qui sont fans de moi, savent comment je suis réellement... il ne m'apprécieraient pas autant.

\- Mais je ne suis pas comme tous les autres, moi je sais comment vous êtes vraiment! Et c'est pour cela que... je vous aime.. autant...

Tony cligna des yeux. Avait-il bien entendu?

\- ...Pardon?

\- ...dites, Mr. Stark, je peux vous embrasser?

Le milliardaire n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'adolescent colla ses lèvres aux siennes, lui offrant un baiser un peu maladroit, tout en s'accrochant à son haut. Tony resta figé quelques secondes, perdu et ne savant pas comment réagir, et surtout ne réalisant pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Mais, envouté par cette douceur, cette tendresse qui l'enveloppa, il s'y laissa prendre et lui répondit légèrement, de suite coupé par le plus jeune qui se détacha.

Peter regarda ailleurs, les joues rouge vif, ayant presque honte de son geste. Mais au moins, il l'avait fait, et maintenant il ne pourrait plus rien faire sauf regretter.

Tony s'apprêta à parler mais referma directement sa bouche, observant celui qu'il avait devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même ; Peter était absolument adorable et il l'avait toujours été.

\- ...Peter, dis-moi pourquoi tu as fait cela.

\- Je.. Je vous l'ai déjà dit...

\- ...En tout cas, tu as bien de la chance si cela n'a pas encore fait le tour des médias.

Le garçon devint blanc et ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- ..QU... QUOI?!

\- Que crois-tu? Tu sais qui je suis au moins? Ce ne serait pas étonnant que quelques journalistes où photographes m'aient suivis depuis que je suis sorti et nous aient pris en flagrant délit.

\- ...Je... Je suis désolé, Mr. Stark! À cause de moi, vous...

\- Bah, le coupa-t-il dans un soupire, j'ai connu bien pire.

\- je... je ne voulais pas... pardooooon! Gémit-il en mettant ses mains sur son visage comme si cela pouvait le cacher.

\- Ce n'est rien, je te dis...

L'homme-araignée releva les yeux vers lui et le regarda d'un air presque suppliant.

\- Est-ce que je peux... vous prendre dans mes bras...?

"J'en meurs d'envie..." Aurait-il voulu ajouter.

\- ...Depuis quand demandes-tu la permission pour faire quelque chose, et surtout à moi?

Peter prit cela pour un oui et vint de suite se mettre contre lui.

\- Donc on en est au point de se faire un câlin, là? Fit-il remarquer en souriant.

\- Oui... pourquoi me demandes-tu cela?

\- Parce que la dernière fois que je vous en ai fait un vous m'avez dit qu'on en était pas encore là.

\- Eh bien maintenant oui, tu en es content?

\- Plus que jamais, susurra Peter en collant sa tête à son torse.

Tony soupira un peu, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'avoir le garçon ainsi contre lui était hautement agréable.

\- Peter, lève la tête.

\- Hm? Qu'y a-t..-

Le baiser furtif que lui donna Tony le coupa et le laissa de glace, avant qu'il ne secoue la tête et s'exclame :

\- Mais- Mais vous m'avez embrassé! Ça veut dire que vous m'aimez, que vous tenez à moi? Ça veut dire que je peux être votre petit-ami? Qu'on va passer plus de temps ensemble? Que je pourrai essayer votre armure?

\- Peter?

\- Quoi, qu'y a-t-il?

\- Tais-toi.

Celui-ci se tut de suite et regarda le parc en se remettant comme il était.

Il y eu un silence, avant que Tony ne dise furtivement :

\- ... peut-être que je pourrais l'être.

Peter ne dit rien, il se contenta juste de sourire. Puis il regarda la lueur bleue qui courronnait la pointrine de celui qu'il aimait.

\- Vous vivez vraiment grâce à ça?

\- ...En quelque sorte, oui.

\- Alors si on vous l'enlève, vous mourrez?

\- Oui, Peter, grinça-t-il, un brin agacé. Et puis quelqu'un l'a déjà fait.

\- Quoi?! C'est vrai?! Qui c'est, que j'aille lui donner une leçon! Et comment vous avez fait pour survivre?!

\- De un, tu ne peux rien lui faire parce qu'il est mort, et de deux, j'en ai juste pris un de rechange.

Tony n'avait pas envie d'en parler, pas plus que d'évoquer Pepper en cet instant.

\- Oh, d'accord... dit simplement l'adolescent en continuant de fixer l'objet lumineux d'un œil.

Tony lui caressa machinalement les cheveux, regardant au loin, vraisemblablement en train de réfléchir. Pourquoi s'était-il engagé là-dedans? Ce garçon était chiant et collant au possible mais il avait un pouvoir tellement attachant qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. C'était le mot exact. Dès le début, dès qu'il l'avait vu faire, il avait su qu'il avait un gros potentiel. Seulement, il voulait absolument suivre son chemin... et pour un super-héros, ce n'était absolument pas la chose à faire. Il devait juste continuer d'être ainsi. Si innocent... Il se disait peut-être plus mature pour son âge mais il avait encore une part d'enfant. Remarquez, Peter, lui, n'urinera jamais dans son costume, même bourré. Mais il sentait qu'il allait vite évoluer, ce garçon, et de toutes les façons... et qu'il allait faire de grandes choses. Après tout, même si Spider-Man l'avait refusé, il serait toujours un Avenger.

Tony afficha un petit sourire en l'observant. C'était si bien lorsqu'il était calme comme ça...

\- Hey, Peter, tu devrais rentrer. Il commence à se faire tard. Je sais que tu sors encore le soir mais je ne veux pas que tu inquiètes encore plus ta tante.

\- ...Hmmm... non... 'suis trop bien... sur vous...

Et voilà, il ne manquait plus que ça.

\- Allez, relève toi.

\- Non. Dodo, minauda-t-il en s'étalant sur lui.

\- Bon.

Tant pis ; Tony n'avait pas le choix.

* * *

Lorsque Peter se réveilla, il était dans son lit et enseveli sous les couvertures. Il les dégagea pour se lever, regardant autour de lui avec les yeux plissés.

Attendez... il n'était pas là avant de s'endormir, si?

Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour se rappeler de ce qu'il était arrivé dans l'après-midi. Et aussitôt, son visage devint aussi rouge que son masque. Il avait... vraiment... et soudainement, une joie incommensurable l'assaillit, un trop plein d'émotion peut-être. Il couru hors de sa chambre pour rejoindre le salon.

\- May, May! Dis, Mr. Stark, il est venu quand me déposer, il t'a dit quelque chose sur moi? Il ne t'a rien laissé?

La jeune femme sursauta presque, assise sur le canapé, et se tourna vers lui avec un air incompréhensif.

\- Attends, quoi? Moins vite. De quoi me parles-tu?

\- Mr. Stark, il ne t'a rien dit après m'avoir ramené?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes? Mr. Stark n'est pas venu...! Qu'as-tu à toujours parler de lui? Je pensais que tu étais sorti, je t'ai vu partir tout à l'heure. Mais je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer. Lorsque je suis passée devant ta chambre je t'ai vu dormir, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller! Sinon, tu as faim? J'ai fait à manger et pour une fois, c'est bien réussi! Bon, même si cela doit être un peu froid mais ce n'est pas si grave, on va réchauffer.

Alors que sa tante se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, Peter s'apprêtait à répliquer quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il le prit de suite pour découvrir un nouveau message :

 _"Dommage que tu dormais car tu aurais pu essayer l'armure._

 _P.S. : Reviens me voir quand tu en as besoin."_

Ses lèvres ne purent s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

\- Eh bien, Peter, qui donc te fait sourire ainsi?

\- Juste... une personne que j'aime beaucoup et que je suis heureux d'avoir avec moi.

\- Tiens, j'aimerais beaucoup la connaître~!

\- Hm... non, tu as eu ta dose de choc pour le mois, voire même pour l'année! Mais laisse tomber. Allez, je vais t'aider à servir.

À la fenêtre, un certain Iron Man regardait les deux personnes en souriant derrière son masque.

Puis il s'envola vers sa tour, l'esprit confiant.

Lui aussi, il avait à présent quelqu'un qu'il aimait et qu'il était heureux d'avoir. Quelqu'un qui lui était précieux. Quelqu'un à protéger.

 _à suivre~..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé une suite, et j'en étais inspirée, donc... voilà voilà~**

 **Bonne lecture~!**

* * *

\- May, je sors!

La femme sortit de sa chambre en regardant son neveu d'un air inquisiteur.

\- Où vas-tu donc comme ça? Je ne te vois presque plus à la maison!

Elle mit une pause, avant de réaliser et de reprendre :

\- Si tu vas encore une fois jouer les super-héros, je préfères que tu restes ici! C'est dangereux tout ce que tu fais, tu ne te rends pas compte!

\- Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai fait...

\- Justement, je ne veux pas savoir, et je ne veux pas que tu recommences! Tu dois rester le petit héros du quartier, les grosses affaires dangereuses c'est pour ceux qui sont plus puissants et qui s'y connaissent plus. Comme les.. Avengers, là, et ton Tony Stark.

\- Tu ne va pas t'y mettre aussi..! Geignit Peter. Et puis tu sais, je suis puissant moi aussi, et je suis comme un Avenger!

\- Oui, mais tu es aussi mon neveu, et après avoir perdu tes parents et ton oncle, je ne veux pas te perdre toi! Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste et je tiens à toi plus qu'à personne.

Peter se mordit la lèvre. Il ne voulait pas lui rappeller tout ça. Il ne voulait pas SE rappeller tout ça.

Il s'approcha d'elle et mit sa main sur son épaule.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, May, je fais toujours attention. Et puis, là, je vais juste aller voir Mr. Stark! Je ne fait rien de dangereux.

May leva un sourcil.

\- Que va-tu encore faire avec lui? Je croyais que ton stage dans son entreprise était terminé! J'espère qu'il n'abuse pas de toi.

\- H-Hein?

Peter fut pris d'une soudaine panique, autant qu'une gêne incontôlable.

\- Qu'il ne profite pas de toi parce que tu es trop gentil, qu'il ne te force pas à faire le ménage ou des choses comme ça juste pour que tu gardes ta bourse chez lui!

L'adolescent laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Qu'allait-il s'imaginer?

\- Mais non, ne t'inquète pas. Il veut juste... me montrer quelque chose! Une de ses inventions.

Il ne valait mieux pas lui dire ce que Peter avait vraiment l'intention de faire.

\- Eh bien j'espère que ce n'est pas une invention dangereuse.

\- Tu t'inquiètes toujours pour rien! La taquina-t-il en sortant.

\- Et j'ai mes raisons!

Puis elle referma la porte, un brin anxieuse. Elle savait bien que son neveu était prudent, et qu'il avait de la force, mais... au fond, il était toujours fragile et elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Et puis tout pouvait arriver.

Une fois dehors, Peter fila dans une petite rue étroite et enleva en vitesse ses vêtements basiques pour enfiler son costume.

Traverser la ville à l'aide de ses toiles était bien plus rapide et amusant que de prendre un bus ou un taxi!

Sans attendre, il colla ses vêtements à un mur comme il avait tant l'habitude de le faire - encore des vêtements qui allaient être perdus, oui - et s'envola à toute allure à travers les buildings.

C'était quelque chose que personne ne pouvait ressentir. Ce n'était pas voler haut dans le ciel, tout droit comme Iron Man ou Falcon, c'était rester en contact avec la ville et ses habitants, avec sa dynamique. De là où il était, il pouvait les apercevoir, tous, regarder leurs actions quotidiennes et répétitives. Peut-être que c'était cela qui le rendait si spécial aussi. Après tout, tous les autres Avengers sauvaient le monde, c'est vrai, mais ils n'avaient pas de réel contact avec lui. Ils n'allaient pas aider personnellement les civils lorsqu'ils avaient besoin d'aide, même pour quelque chose de basique comme retrouver son chemin - Peter se souviendra toujours de cette Dominicaine -, ils se contentaient juste de les sauver de l'ennemi lorsque le monde était en destruction.

 _\- Tu sembles beaucoup réfléchir, tu ne dis rien depuis tout à l'heure._

\- Hey, Karen! C'est vrai, j'observais juste comme la ville était belle vue d'ici.

 _\- Vu la vitesse à laquelle bat ton cœur, j'en déduis que ce n'est pas la seule chose qui occupe ton esprit._

\- J-Je ne pense à rien d'autre!

\- _Alors dis-moi ce qui te tracasse._

\- Mais rien, je te dis! C'est juste que... penses-tu que Mr. Stark s'intéresse vraiment à moi? Je veux dire... c'est vrai qu'il m'a embrassé, mais... peut-être a-t-il juste fait ça pour se débarrasser de moi.

 _\- Éprouves-tu un amour sexuel à son égard, ou est-ce seulement platonique? Et tu sembles avoir beaucoup de problème en amour. Es-tu encore vierge?_

Peter manqua de ne pas accrocher sa toile à ses phrases.

\- Quoi?! T-Tout cela ne te regarde pas! Et je suis très bon en amour!

 _\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu semblais paraître lorsque tu me parlais de Lise, et maintenant lorsque l'on parle de Mr. Stark._

Peter fit fi de ces dernières paroles.

\- Dis, Karen... est-ce que tu as des sentiments?

 _\- Mr. Stark ne m'a pas programmée pour cela._

\- Même pas la joie? Ni la tristesse?

 _\- Je ne connais rien de cela, même si j'arrive à en analyser leur fonctionnement._

\- C'est dommage... et tu n'as pas envie de te rebeller, genre comme dans les films de Science-fiction?

 _\- Je suis programmée pour n'obéir qu'à toi et Mr. Stark, et je n'ai pas de personnalité et de volonté propre._

\- La vie d'une IA doit être lassante alors... heureusement, avec moi tu ne t'ennuieras jamais!

 _\- Cela, j'en suis certaine...!_

* * *

\- Ce gala est plus ennuyeux que jamais... minauda Tony en saluant une personne au loin avant de se s'emparer d'un verre.

\- Qu'as-tu dit?

\- Hm? Non, rien, Pepper. Juste que je m'ennuyais ferme ici.

\- Tu t'ennuies toujours lorsque tu n'es pas avec ton armure.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, sourit le milliardaire en buvant une gorgée de champagne.

\- Rappelle-toi pourquoi tu es là. Ce gala soutient la bourse des élèves du M.I.T., dont tu es le fondateur, je te signale.

\- Si j'avais su que je devais assister à des célébrations inutiles comme celle-là, je n'aurais jamais créé cette bourse.

\- Y a-t-il au moins une chose à part l'alcool, l'argent et tes machines qui te mettent de bonne humeur?

\- Hmmm... laisse-moi réflechir... non. Enfin, si, mais elle n'est pas ici.

\- Et hier, tu es encore resté enfermé dans ton laboratoire, je parie?

\- Eh bien, oui, je n'en vois pas le mal. Enfin, non, je suis sorti à Central Park à un moment.

\- Toi, sortir à Central Park? Quelle mouche t'avait piqué?

\- Actuellement, ce n'était pas une mouche mais une araignée, corrigea-t-il en reprenant un verre de champagne.

La rousse le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

\- ...Une araignée?

\- Laisse tomber, tu veux.

\- Tu veux parler de Peter Parker? Le Spider-Man?

\- Oui, répondit simplement Tony.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que tu as passé l'après-midi avec lui... alors que tu n'as même pas daigné le retenir dix minutes pour quelques interviews la dernière fois?!

\- Exactement~!

\- Tu sais que je n'en peux vraiment plus de toi, parfois?!

\- Oui, je le sais, et j'ai l'habitude.

\- Et je ne te comprends pas non plus.

\- Tu sais, je ne me comprends même pas moi-même, alors. Et cette fête manque de champagne! S'exclama-t-il en frappant dans ses mains. Je vais de ce pas en commander d'autres bouteilles!

Pepper regarda le milliardaire et se massa les yeux, consternée.

Pourquoi elle s'y attachait encore? Franchement, qui pouvait donc aimer un homme comme lui?!

* * *

\- Comment est-ce que je peux aimer un homme comme lui? Eh bien, tu vois, May, l'amour, c'est étrange. C'est juste, que, vois-tu, il est si unique, si épatant... personne en ce monde n'est capable de m'intéresser autant. Dès que je l'ai près de moi, j'ai envie de tout faire pour le rendre heureux, pour le faire sourire. Il est peut-être bien plus âgé que moi mais cela m'importe peu, j'ai l'impression que niveau intellectuel nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. Je veux juste que tu comprennes que je l'aime et que je ne peux plus me passer de lui...

Peter soupira.

\- ...Alors, Karen, comment était-ce?

- _Pas terrible. Ta tante aura tout de même du mal à digérer cela._

\- Oui... ce n'est pas demain que je lui dirai..!

- _Et, de plus... pourquoi es-tu en train d'escalader la Stark Tower?_

\- Tu verras!

 _\- Tu n'as plus peur des hauteurs? Le Washington Monument t'effrayait._

\- J'y suis habitué maintenant...!

 _\- Tu devrais faire attention. Les personnes te voient à travers les fenêtres._

\- Bah! Ce n'est pas si grave...!

Une fois arrivé au sommet, Peter sauta sur la terrasse et se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre, en tournant la poignée pour l'ouvrir. Mais sans succès.

\- Karen? Pourquoi es-ce que cette porte est fermée à clé? Mr. Stark n'est pas là?

 _\- Il ne semble pas. Et je détècte que toutes les autres portes et les autres fenêtres sont fermées à double tour._

\- Vraiment? C'est bizarre, ça. Je savais qu'il aimait être parfois seul pour travailler mais pas à ce point!

Peter regarda la vitre de haut en bas.

\- Et comment puis-je briser ce verre?

 _\- Tu veux entrer par effraction? Je devrais te rappeller que c'est illégal._

 _\- Karen, je suis assez grand pour savoir ce qui bien ou non! Dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il faut faire pour entrer à l'intérieur._

 _\- C'est une fenêtre à double-vitrage à très forte résistance, doublée d'un bouclier anti-particules atomiques. Il te faudra beaucoup de force pour la briser, même une arme puissante ou dotée d'un immense potentiel chimique en serait incapable._

\- Je n'ai rien pour préparer un produit qui la désintégrera... je vais devoir frapper!

 _\- Si tu fais cela tu risque d'endommager ton costume._

Mais l'adolescent n'écouta pas, et à peine l'IA avait-elle finit sa phrase qu'il fonçait sans réfléchir dans la vitre, qui se brisa en mille morceaux à son passage.

\- Aouch... A-ha! Tu vois bien que j'ai réussi, Karen!

 _\- Oui, mais tu as une fracture au genoux gauche et une ouverture à la tempe droite. De plus, tout le flanc droit bas de ton costume est abîmé. La grande majorité des fils qui relient leurs différents points à leurs base ont été endommagés et sont maintenant très fragiles. Tu n'es pas sans risque d'un court-circuit qui pourrait t'électrocuter entièrement._

\- Bah, je vais vite guérir. Et puis, pour le costume, eh bien... je vais l'enlever, on verra cela plus tard, quand Mr. Stark reviendra!

 _\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es intégralement nu dessous?_

\- J-Je ne suis pas nu! J'ai encore les sous-vêtements, je te signale! Et on va bien trouver d'autres habits!

 _\- Parce que tu comptes encore violer la propriété de Mr. Stark en lui volant ses biens?_

\- Non, j'emprunte des vêtements à mon petit-ami, c'est très différent!

 _\- Ton petit-ami? Cela signifie donc que tu considères Mr. Stark comme tel?_

Peter se stoppa directement dans son déshabillage pour se figer un instant et virer aussitôt au rouge pivoine.

\- Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit!

 _\- Si, c'est exactement ce que tu as dit._

\- Bon, eh bien... peut-être, alors...

Peter retira intégralement son costume, déconnectant ainsi l'IA intégrée à ce dernier. Il le posa sur un fauteuil au hasard pour s'engager dans la visite du domicile.

\- Tu te promènes seul et en caleçon dans l'appartement d'un des plus grands milliardaires de la planète, dont tu es d'ailleurs profondément amoureux, rien de tout cela n'est bizarre, se dit-il à lui-même.

Il observa autour, curieux, et s'étonnant de tout ce qu'il voyait comme si c'était d'inestimables trésors. Cet endroit était immense, et combinait à lui seul en plus d'un appartement géant aux multiples pièces, un mini-casino, un bar, une bibliothèque, des machines qui traînaient dans tous les coins, et sans compter le laboratoire qui se trouvait au bout du couloir. Toute la panoplie du milliardaire cliché...

Il avait envie de fouiller l'intégralité de cet endroit, de découvrir tous ses secrets cachés. Après tout, une araignée, ça se faufilait partout, non?

Après avoir arpenté le salon, - sol et plafond - il entra dans ce qui semblait être la pièce la plus importante : la chambre. Mais mis à part quelques tiroirs, un lit trois fois trop grand pour lui et un dressing aussi grand que la chambre de Peter, elle ne semblait pas bien remplie.

L'adolescent se laissa tomber sur le lit et regarda le plafond.

\- Dire que je pourrais être ici... à dormir contre Mr. Stark...

Puis il se retourna et mis sa tête dans les draps, humant doucement leur odeur.

\- Ils sentent... comme lui...

Il resta ainsi, le rouge aux joues. Comment le milliardaire le voyait-il exactement? Prenait-il l'amour qu'il lui montrait au sérieux? Si cela se trouvait, il avait juste voulu entrer dans son jeu pour rire un peu et il n'y voyait rien de sérieux. Or, Peter était plus sérieux que jamais. Ou peut-être pensait-t-il que ce n'était qu'un simple crush, qu'un amour passager comme cela l'avait été pour Lise et que cela allait vite lui passer? Il ne pouvait pas savoir... depuis combien de temps cette adoration c'était transformée en amour, voire en obsession... Cela devait lui sembler idiot, après tout. Un adolescent de son âge qui s'intéressait à lui, c'était une blague ou c'était les hormones. Mais Peter était certain au plus profond de lui que Tony Stark était l'homme qu'il voulait aimer toute sa vie. Qu'il avait adoré Iron Man toute son enfance et que maintenant en plus du super-héros c'était l'homme en lui-même qu'il adorait. Et il fallait le lui faire comprendre.

Peter tourna paresseusement la tête vers la grande fenêtre, l'esprit ailleurs.

Et une chose attira son attention.

Il se leva et marcha jusque devant une commode, s'accroupissant pour regarder de plus près. En effet, un dossier dépassait bien du derrière du meuble... Il le prit et l'ouvrit en haussant un sourcil, pour trouver.. tout un tas de trucs, en réalité. D'abord, il y avait des articles de journaux, beaucoup d'articles de journaux. Et très principalement sur Howard Stark... et puis quelques dessins aussi. Peter s'attarda plus sur les dessins ; après tout, il savait qui était le père de Tony Stark, ces articles ne l'intéressaient pas plus que ça. Mais ces dessins... Stark n'avait pas d'enfant, ou alors personne n'était au courant..! Alors d'où provenaient-ils, et pourquoi étaient-ils cachés? Peter les regarda de plus près ; ils représentaient presque tous des robots et des sortes de supers-héros. Il y avait aussi des plans un peu dessinés à la va-vite qu'il ne comprit pas vraiment. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit en bas d'une feuille écrit : _"Anthony, cinq ans et sept mois!"_...Ces croquis dataient, en effet...! Et puis il avait du talent!

Une feuille tomba du lot qu'il avait dans les mains. Il la regarda et la prit pour voir qu'un texte y était écrit en lettres désordonnées ; il ne pu s'empêcher de le lire.

 _"Lorsque je serai grand, je serai riche comme mon papa. C'est normal, puisque j'aurai sa fortune! Et je voudrais être aussi intelligent que lui. Mais les gens disent que c'est déjà le cas, et même que je le suis encore plus! Mais je voudrais qu'il s'occupe plus de moi parfois... et ma maman aussi. Ma maman, elle me dit souvent que plus tard, je trouverai comme elle quelqu'un qui saura m'aimer autant que je le mérite. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, parce que les autres enfants ne m'aiment pas beaucoup... Il y a juste Rhodey qui est gentil avec moi. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu lui donnes du bonheur aussi! J'aimerais bien connaître mon moi du futur. Je suis sûr que je serai aimé de tous grâce aux inventions que je ferai, encore mieux que celles de papa! Et j'aurai une maison encore plus grande que notre manoir, mais je garderai quand même Edwin comme majordome, s'il n'est pas trop vieux! Je voudrais aussi créer plein de robots super-héros, comme ça je pourrai jouer avec eux et j'aurai plein d'amis. J'en ai déjà créé des petits! Papa ne m'autorise pas à en faire des grands alors je ne peux pas en faire des mieux._

 _En tout cas, merci beaucoup de lire ma lettre petit ange, je ferai tout pour réaliser mon rêve!_

 _Anthony Stark"_

 _"Tellement adorable"_ , pensa Peter en lâchant un petit rire.

Il remit toutes les feuilles dans le dossier et le mit à sa place, se remettant debout.

C'est pour cela qu'il voulait l'aimer et le protéger aussi. Parce que si tous les autres ne voyaient que du mauvais en lui, lui savait qu'il avait souffert dans sa vie et qu'il avait ses raisons pour être maintenant aussi sans-gêne. Si personne ne s'occupait de lui, alors pourquoi devrait-il s'occuper des autres?

Mais Peter allait tout faire pour faire de lui le plus heureux des hommes!

Mais, d'abord... il lui fallait trouver des vêtements.

Il alla de ce pas dans le dressing adjacent à la chambre, observant curieusement tous les habits rangés. Combien avait-il de costars?!

Mais son regard s'attarda plutôt sur les multiples hauts posés les uns sur les autres. Il en prit un au hasard, découvrant un tee-shirt blanc et noir décoré d'un panda mangeant un bambou au milieu.

\- Haha! Qui aurait pu croire que Tony Stark portait ce genre de vêtement sous ses costumes?

Le sourire au lèvres, Peter l'enfila - cela lui faisait presque une robe.. - et alla voir les pantalons, prenant un short qui était lui aussi bien trop grand.

Enfin, au moins, il avait trouvé de quoi se vêtir jusqu'à ce que son costume ne soit réparée, et puis il ne pouvait pas nier que porter les vêtements de Tony lui faisait énormément plaisir.

Tout en retournant vers le salon, Peter décida de voir un peu les dégâts de son costume en attendant que le milliardaire ne revienne. Ou avait-il pu aller, d'ailleurs? A une conférence, peut-être, ou une réunion avec les autres Avengers. Il pourra sans doute lui raconter!

Tout content, l'adolescent prit son costume en main et l'étala sur la table.

\- Alors... voyons cela... sussura-t-il en se penchant sur l'ouverture.

Mais il se figea lorsqu'il sentit que quelque chose allait troubler le calme dont il était entouré. _Spider-sens._ Il sauta directement au plafond, tout juste pour voir quelqu'un débarquer dans la pièce. Happy...?

\- Voyons voir... où ai-je donc bien pu laisser cette tablette...? Ah, là!

L'ancien chauffeur la prit de la table et haussa un sourcil en voyant le costume étendu sur le meuble.

\- Huh? Qu'est-ce que cette chose fait là...?

Puis il fronça les sourcils et regarda autour d'un air méfiant.

\- Peter...?

Pas de réponse. On n'entendait pas une mouche voler.

Bah, peut-être qu'il l'avait abîmé et qu'il l'avait donné à Mr. Stark pour le réparer quelques heures plus tôt, après tout.

Haussant les épaules, l'assistant se dirigea vers la porte et reparti aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

\- Ouf..! J'ai eu chaud, souffla l'homme-araignée en atterrissant sur le sol avec souplesse.

En fixant son costume, Peter eu une soudaine idée.

Et s'il allait observer de plus près les armures de l'Iron Man? Cela pourrait être intéressant, et puis il en rêvait depuis toujours! Alors autant en profiter pendant que leur propriétaire n'était pas là pour s'en apercevoir.

* * *

 _\- Mr. Stark, il y a actuellement un intrus dans vos appartements._

\- Comment?!

Le milliardaire manqua de recracher son champagne, attirant le regard des invités.

\- Fais-en moi une représentation visuelle.

Cette fois-ci, il crut s'étouffer avec sa boisson en voyant l'adolescent debout devant la table de son salon.

\- Friday, depuis combien de temps y est-il?!

 _\- Depuis une bonne heure, Monsieur._

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu plus tôt?!

 _\- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger en pleine cérémonie._

\- Eh bien, tu parles tout seul? Lui demanda Pepper en s'approchant de lui.

\- Non, je parle à Friday. Et je dois partir. Tout de suite.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas encore me faire le coup! Ne crois pas que tu peux t'éclipser ainsi avec autant de simplicité!

\- C'est urgent, désolé! Fit-il furtivement en prenant son téléphone et en sautant au-dessus d'une table, faisant sursauter les autres personnes.

 _\- Dois-je intervenir, Monsieur?_

\- Non, Friday, laisse, j'arrive tout de suite.

\- Tony! Reve..-

\- Au revoir, Pepper! Dites aux autres que j'ai eu une urgence! Chauffeur, emmenez-moi vite à mon avion privé!

\- C'est pas vrai... soupira la jeune femme. Il ne va pas recommencer...

* * *

\- Hm... un code à lettres... ce serait difficile d'analyser les priorités... pourquoi n'a-t-il pas choisi un code à chiffres?

Dans le laboratoire, devant la petite machine aux multiples boutons, Peter réfléchissait.

\- C'est sûrement quelque chose de compliqué... que lui seul peut trouver. Quelque chose à voir avec son enfance? Ce doit être personnel...

Puis il eu une idée.

Rapidement, il tapa les lettres sur le clavier.

P-E-T-E-R

 _\- code faux._

L'adolescent fit la moue. Il devait vraiment arrêter de se faire de fausses idées.

\- Ou alors, peut-être... cela ne m'étonnerait pas.

T-O-N-Y

- _Code faux._

A-N-T-H-O-N-Y

- _Code faux._

P-E-P-P-E-R

 _\- Code faux._

R-O-D-H-E-Y

- _Code faux._

H-O-W-A-R-D

 _\- Code faux._

H-A-P-P-Y

 _\- Code faux._

S-T-E-V-E

 _\- Code bon._

\- ...

Peter resta sans voix face aux portes qui s'ouvraient.

Pourquoi... était-ce ça, son mot de passe?!

Il secoua la tête, tentant de faire disparaître ces pensées de son esprit.

Lorsqu'il la releva, ce qui attira son attention furent les armures étincellantes ornant les murs.

Il couru vers l'une d'elles, la plus récente en réalité, pour l'inspecter sous tous ses angles.

\- Elle est tellement magnifique! C'est la première fois que j'en touche une pour de vrai!

Il ne tarda pas à plus la tirer vers lui et en prendre un bras pour se le mettre.

\- Géant!

Alors qu'il sautillait de joie, Peter sursauta lorsqu'un rayon laser fut soudainement tiré pour aller violemment transpercer le mur d'en face.

\- ..Oups... enfin, au moins, ça lui fait une ouverture sur l'extérieur..! Il ne faut juste pas qu'il soit somnombule!

Regardant la machine, il réfléchissait profondément à s'il devait oui ou non l'essayer. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour décider.

\- Alors, d'abord, le haut... ouah! C'est drôlement lourd par rapport à mon costume!

Avec toute sa force et son courage, il parvint enfin à la porter sur lui en entier au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Ah-a! Je suis Iron Man, le plus intelligent, puissant et magnifique super-héros que cette Terre n'ai jamais connu!

\- ...Cette imitation était pitoyable.

Le cœur de Peter eu un sursaut.

\- M... Mr. Stark?!

\- Eh bien, c'est drôle de se rencontrer soi-même... réalisa-t-il en observant l'armure. Tu ne nages pas trop dedans?

\- Eh... un peu, si...

\- C'est bien, maintenant enlève-là tout de suite.

Peter obéit et ôta l'armure qui recouvrait son corps, les joues couronnées par un rouge de honte.

\- ...Je suis désolé, Mr. Stark.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles du dois être désolé, Peter! Tu as détruit une fenêtre et un mur de ma tour qui valait des centaines de milliers de dollars, tu as abîmé ton costume qui lui vaut plusieurs millions de dollars, tu es entré chez moi sans permission et tu as essayé une de mes armures sans autorisation! Et puis c'est quoi, c'est vêtements?!

\- ...Eh bien, ce sont les vôtres, Mr. Stark...

\- Mais oui! On aura tout entendu.

\- Mais si, je vous les ai empruntés dans votre dressing!

\- Parce que tu me voles mes vêtements en plus?! Rah, tu m'énerves, Peter! Si tu continues ainsi, tu vas faire s'arrêter mon cœur!

\- Mais il n'est pas naturel..

\- Justement, tu me pompes tellement l'énergie que tu vas l'en vider!

\- ...

Peter avait les larmes aux yeux et n'osait plus dire un mot. Il fixait le sol, comme s'il avait le pouvoir de le faire disparaître.

\- Je suis désolé, Mr. Stark, je... je...

\- Tu quoi?!

\- Je voulais juste que vous puissiez voir à quel point je peux être matuuuuure...! Gémit-il en versant des larmes.

Tony se massa les yeux. Bordel, consoler les gens, c'était pas son truc. C'était quand, la dernière fois? Ah oui, quand Happy avait éclaté en sanglots après avoir été battu aux échecs par Friday.

\- Hey, c'est bon, arrête de pleurer.

Peter leva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers lui.

\- ...Mais... vous êtes en colère contre moi...

\- Je suis en colère avec beaucoup de monde..

\- ...Dites, Mr. Stark, vous croyez aux anges?

\- Pardon? Je n'en sais rien, ce n'est pas le moment!

\- Répondez, s'il vous plaît..!

Tony regarda ailleurs.

\- Je ne sais pas, oui..!

Reniflant, l'adolescent afficha un sourire en allant se coller à son mentor.

\- Hey! Tu trempes mon tee-shirt, là! Tu ne sais pas combien il m'a coûté!

\- Vous n'avez pas changé... vous êtes toujours adorable..!

\- ...C'est toi qui est adorable, Peter... souffla-t-il.

\- ...Pardon?

\- C'est bien la première fois que l'on me dit que je suis adorable! Dit-il plus fort.

\- ...Vous n'êtes plus énervé contre moi?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois?! Tu vas de suite aller me laver tous les dégâts que tu as engendré, et tu es privé de ton costume jusqu'à nouvel ordre!

\- Non, pitié, pas encore! Je vous promets que je n'entrerai plus par effraction, que je ne toucherai plus jamais à votre armure, que je ne casserai plus rien, je vous en supplie!

\- Hm... on verra si je change d'avis.

Alors que Peter restait contre lui, Tony ne put s'empêcher de passer ses bras autour de lui.

Il était si chaud, si doux... si agréable à câliner. Il ne pouvait plus le quitter, et le serrait inconsciemment plus fort, comme plus possessivement. Pourquoi est-ce que cet adolescent avait le pouvoir de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens...?!

\- J'aime tant être dans vos bras...

\- Hm...

Son cœur fit un bon lorsque ce dernier posa la question ultime.

\- Dites, ... vous ne m'avez pas dit... si vous m'aimiez aussi...?

\- Je t'ai déjà embrassé une fois, cela ne suffit pas comme réponse? Lâcha-t-il comme si c'était une pensée dont il voulait se débarrasser.

Les yeux de Peter s'illuminèrent.

\- Alors je peux vraiment être votre petit-ami? On peut habiter ensemble avec May? Et je pourrai vous aider à améliorer vos armures? Et...

\- Non.

\- Mais...

\- Peter, arrête de t'emballer dès que je te dis quelque chose de positif...

\- ...Pardon...

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment je peux tant t'intéresser, lâcha-t-il en se détachant de lui pour aller au bar se servir un verre. Je suis certain qu'il y a des tas de personnes de ton âge qui n'attendent que que tu t'intéresses à eux.

\- ...Cela vous dérange tant... que ce soit vous que j'aime plus que tout?

Peter serrait les dents. Il ne comprenait pas. Il lui avait déjà répondu, pourtant! Tous les autres ne l'intéressait pas. Il n'y avait que lui a qui il voulait donner son cœur.

\- Non. Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'inquiéter ; arrêtez de boire tout le temps! Lui dit-il en lui prenant son verre des mains.

\- Tu ne sais pas encore ce que c'est de boire, laisse tomber, râla-t-il en prenant et en la portant à sa bouche. Et puis je suis parti en pleine dégustation de champagne, il faut bien sûr je finisse ce que j'ai commencé.

Peter fronça les sourcils et envoya une toile sur la bouteille pour la ramener à lui en une fraction de secondes.

\- ... j'espère que vous ne buvez pas à cause de moi!

\- Je bois à cause de beaucoup de choses...

\- Je croyais que vous alliez mieux...

\- Comment aller mieux quand la plupart de vos proches vous détestent..?

\- Je ne vous détèste pas, moi!

\- Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre. Maintenant rends-moi cette bouteille, tu veux, elle m'a coûté cher.

Peter la lâcha et la laissa aller se fracasser par terre, déversant tout son contenu sur le sol brillant.

Tony ouvrit grand les yeux, choqué d'un tel geste. Mais cette expression s'empira lorsqu'il vit Peter accrocher ses mains à l'étagère de bouteilles.

\- Maintenant, vous allez répondre à ma question ou je casse tout!

\- Peter, lâche ça tout de suite, tu ne te rends pas compte de ta force et...

\- Répondez d'abord à ma question!

\- Très bien, très bien...! Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix. Bon, dis-moi. Que veux-tu me demander?

\- ..Est-ce que vous m'aimez autant que je vous aime?

Tony le regarda. Les courbes de son corps, de son visage, qui semblait torturé par la frustration et par l'incompréhension. Et par l'attente d'une réponse qui pourra soit le détruire, soit faire de lui le plus heureux de tous...

Mais cette réponse, même Tony ne la savait pas. Ou plutôt, il avait eu mal à s'en persuader lui-même. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il était attiré par ce garçon, qu'il avait besoin de lui pour illuminer son quotidien... mais de là à dire que c'est de l'amour, comme il avait aimé Pepper, comme il en avait aimé tant d'autres? Et puis, en lui donnant une réponse positive, il était certain que cela allait lui gâcher la vie. Bien sûr, cela allait lui gâcher la vie de fréquenter quelqu'un comme lui, peut-être même qu'il allait finir de la même façon. Et cela, il ne le voulait surtout pas.

\- Écoute, Peter, c'est bien plus difficile que tu ne le crois, avoua-t-il en passant devant lui pour s'assoir sur un canapé.

\- Pourquoi? Parce que je suis plus jeune? Parce que je transgresse trop les règles? Ou alors parce que je vous colle trop?

Tony ne répondit pas, croisant juste les bras en regardant ailleurs.

Peter s'approcha de lui d'un pas décidé et vint s'assoir sur ses genoux.

\- Dites-moi!

Le milliardaire ne pu s'empêcher de rougir légèrement en sentant l'adolescent faire.

\- Tu es bien capricieux pour quelqu'un qui dit être mature.

\- Je parie que les anges veulent savoir aussi!

\- Qu'as-tu donc avec les anges?

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous demander cela! D'ailleurs, j'ai autre chose à vous demander.

\- Si mes bouteilles d'alcool sont en sécurité, alors je voudrais peut-être y répondre.

Peter roula des yeux.

\- Dites-moi, pourquoi est-ce que votre mot de passe pour votre laboratoire c'est "Steve"?

\- ...Voilà, tu me fais une crise de jalousie.

\- Non, non! Je veux seulement savoir!

\- C'est juste pour berner les gens. Tout le monde se doute que les mots de passe représentent le nom des choses que les hommes aiment et auxquels ils tiennent, alors j'ai fait l'inverse. Mais tu avais compris, toi, non? Puisque tu as réussi à trouver.

\- Oui, oui, assura l'adolescent.

Inutile de lui avouer qu'il avait essayé tous les noms qui lui étaient venus à l'esprit.

\- Mais alors, vous détestez vraiment Captain America?

\- Mais non, je ne le déteste pas... j'ai juste eu quelques différents avec lui, c'est tout.

\- Des différents qui ont faillit vous tuer...

\- Oui, bon, bref. Et puis pourquoi voulais-tu venir me voir, à la base?

\- Parce que je voulais être avec vous... avoua-t-il en se mettant plus contre lui.

\- Franchement, tu n'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire?

\- Cela vous dérange que je sois ici? Je peux repartir si vous étiez occupé...!

\- Non, je n'étais pas occupé, j'étais à un gala ou je m'ennuyais tellement que j'avais décider de me soûler.

\- Oh...

Il y eut un silence, avant que Peter ne reprenne :

\- ...Du coup, on peut aller réparer mon costume?

\- On va faire ça, oui. Allez, lève-toi.

Le garçon lui obéit, le sourire aux lèvres, et le suivi jusqu'à la table.

\- Faites attention à ne pas vous électrocuter, dit Peter en le voyant prendre le costume sur le bras.

\- Bah! Ce n'est pas comme si mon cœur allait s'arrêter à cause de ça.

\- Attendez, Mr. Stark!

\- Qu'y a-t-...

L'ingénieur fut coupé par son nouvel amant qui l'embrassa avec force, le prenant contre lui au même moment. Mais ce baiser était plus puissant que la dernière fois, plus intense, et Tony ne pu s'empêcher de répondre avec encore plus de voracité. Il y avait de l'amour dedans, beaucoup trop, et Peter ne se retenait pas pour le lui montrer.

Un bruit de casse se fit entendre, et les deux hommes sursautèrent, brisant ainsi le baiser plus qun'enflammé qu'ils avaient partagé. Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir... un Happy figé qui les fixait. Et tout blanc aussi.

\- Happy! C-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, bégaya Peter avec panique.

\- Bon sang, Happy, faites une peu attention au matériel que je vous prête! Râla Tony comme si de rien n'était. J'avais mis cinq jours à perfectionner cette tablette!

\- E... Excusez-moi, Mr. Stark... répondit l'homme avec incrédulité. Je voulais juste... vérifier pourquoi l'on indiquait qu'il y avait une fracture dans le mur...

\- C'est même un trou, et ce n'est rien, le résultat d'une maladresse, c'est tout, je vais réparer ça. Dit le milliardaire comme si ce n'était rien.

\- ... Très bien...

\- Pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls maintenant, s'il vous plaît?

\- Euh... oui, oui, bien sûr...!

Tony le regarda quitter la pièce avant de déclarer :

\- Eh bien, le pauvre Happy, on l'a choqué pour un bon mois...!

\- Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas, c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui...

\- Ce n'est rien, allez, oublie. Aide-moi plutôt à trouver les outils et le matériel dont on a besoin, lui demanda-t-il en ouvrant d'un coup vif la porte du laboratoire. Friday, fais-moi une analyse des dégâts.

 _\- Bien, Monsieur._

\- Il y a vraiment tout, ici! S'exclama Peter comme s'il venait ici pour la première fois.

\- Hm-m. Ça me chercher du tissu dans les tiroirs, là-bas, tiens, pendant que je rattache les fils. Tu ne te feras pas trop mal avec ça.

\- Il y a plein de produits! C'est quoi, ça? C'est drôle, c'est tout vert fluo! Et celui-là, il est tout rose!

\- Peter, le tissu...

\- Hey, Mr. Stark, elle sert à quoi, celle-là? Dites, comment on fait quand... oups! Désolé! S'exclama-t-il alors que tout le contenu de le fiole s'était répandu sur l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui.

\- Peter, ce n'est pas vrai! C'est dangereux, ces produits-là!

\- Désolé, je ne savais pas, je...

L'adolescent ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant l'adulte... eh bien, devenir de moins en moins adulte, en fait. Jusqu'à régresser au point d'être un enfant.

\- Mr. Stark?! Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?! Friday, c'était quoi ce produit?!

 _\- C'est un sérum mis au point par Mr. Stark il y a trois mois après une expérience scientifique, consistant à faire rajeunir les cellules du corps humain. En lui déversant presque son entier contenu sur le corps, la solution s'est déversée dans son sang à travers sa peau et a ainsi atteint tous ses organes, ses muscles et ses os qui ont rajeunit au point de le faire redevenir enfant._

\- Oh non! Comment je vais faire?! Il va me tuer! Et comment je peux le faire devenir comme avant?!

 _\- Ce produit n'a encore été testé qu'à très petites doses. Tu dois attendre que le produit soit nettoyé du corps ou ne fasse plus effet, ou alors, si ce n'est pas le cas, tu devras trouver une solution de substances qui inverseront le processus._

\- C'est pas vraaaai...

Alors que Peter désespérait, le petit garçon qu'il avait maintenant devant lui vint s'accrocher à sa jambe. L'adolescent le regarda, l'air paniqué. Comment allait-il s'occuper de... ça?!

\- J'ai faim...

Alors là, Peter paniqua vraiment.

 _à suivre~..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à tous ceux qui mettent des reviews, qui mettent cette histoire en favori, et même ceux qui sont contents de la lire, cela me fait énormément plaisir~!**

 **Merci pour ton review Alicia Barnes, je sais que je ne peux pas te répondre par MP donc voilà, je te remercie ici, c'était très gentil à toi~**

 **Dans ce chapitre, chibi Tony fait son apparition... et c'est Peter qui devra en payer les frais!**

 **Bonne lecture à tous~**

* * *

\- Eh bien, il faut que tu manges alors! Euh... ah si, je sais, je reviens! Ne touche à rien surtout!

Tony le regarda partir, pour le voir revenir à peine une minute plus tard avec des donuts.

\- Tiens! Ça devrait te plaire ça, non? De toutes façons, c'était dans tes placards, alors je pense que oui...

Tony leva les bras vers le met, tout content, et en porta directement un à sa bouche dès qu'il l'eût en main.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas que je te tutoie, hein? Je trouve ça bizarre de te vouvoyer. Je peux t'appeler Tony, aussi?

Le petit garçon ne dit rien mais aquiesca vaguement, plus occupé à manger son donut à la fraise qu'autre chose.

\- Mais je ne peux pas te laisser là... Happy aurait une crise cardiaque s'il te voyait. Je vais te ramener à la maison, May saura plus que moi comment s'occuper de toi! Mais... ces vêtements sont bien trop grands...cette chemise te fait une robe! Bah, je dois bien avoir quelques vieux vêtements au fond de mon armoire. Garde-là sur toi en attendant.

\- Tu réfléchis beaucoup, lui dit le petit garçon en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Oui, et pourtant parfois ce n'est pas suffisant! Bon, je vais devoir réparer mon costume seul, du coup... il faut qu'il soit opérationnel au plus vite, si jamais un méchant attaque la ville ou que les Avengers m'appellent à l'aide!

Puis il regarda le garçon qui le fixait avec curiosité.

\- Eh... par contre, on manquera d'un Iron Man...

Tentant de reprendre son calme, il prit les quelques outils déjà posés sur le plan de travail pour pour les analyser et mettre ses réparations à exécution.

Alors qu'il essayait du mieux possible de fixer les fils défaillants, il fut interpellé par Tony qui prit un tabouret, monta dessus et lui prit des outils des mains.

\- Tu le fais pas bien, tu dois mettre le bout ici pour mieux le fixer, regarde!

\- Vous avez toujours été un petit génie, Mr. Stark, hein? Sourit Peter en regardant le garçon faire.

\- Sinon, tu va faire un court-circuit! C'est papa qui me l'a dit!

\- Hm?

Peter haussa un sourcil.

\- Dis-moi... tu sais où sont tes parents?

Tony le regarda comme si la réponse était évidente.

\- Ben, oui! Ils travaillent!

\- Ils travaillent, oui...

Mieux valait ne pas avouer la vérité à cet enfant.

\- Tu es très fort, dis-moi..!

\- Bien sûr que je le suis! Je suis le plus intelligent de tous, tout le monde me le dit!

"..un gosse de riche prétentieux... huh..." Pensa Peter en sentant que ça allait vraiment être la joie de rester avec ce garçon. Enfin, cela ne changeait pas vraiment du Tony adulte, vous me direz.

\- Bon allez, laisse-moi faire, tu vas te faire mal, lui dit l'adolescent en le poussant doucement.

\- Mais! Je suis grand, laisse-moi faire!

\- Non non non, tu es trop petit et c'est dangereux. Laisse faire les grands.

\- C'est pas juste!

\- Mais si ça l'est. Et puis c'est mon costume, c'est moi qui m'en occupe.

Intérieurement, Peter était mort de rire. Enfin, il pouvait rendre au milliardaire la monnaie de sa pièce!

\- T'es méchant!

\- Il me semble pourtant que tu as rencontré bien plus méchant que moi, dit l'homme-araignée en reliant deux fils.

Tony gonfla les joues de mécontentement et alla voir plus loin si quelque chose pouvait retenir son attention.

\- Friday, pourquoi est-ce que Mr. Stark ne se souvient pas de ses souvenirs d'adulte?

 _\- Lorsque le sérum s'est introduit dans son cerveau, il a non seulement réduit ses capacités intellectuelles mais il a aussi bloqué toute transmission de ses futurs souvenirs par les neurones. Ce produit comprenait non seulement des particules dégénérescentes mais aussi des substances hallucinogènes rares bloquant l'accès aux souvenirs ne correspondant pas à l'âge de son corps._

\- Eh bien, on peut dire en tout cas qu'il a bien réussi son expérience lorsqu'il a conçu ce produit...

 _\- C'est le cas, oui._

\- Bon, il ne reste plus qu'à recouvrir tout ça de tissu! Heureusement que May m'a appris à coudre!

Se souvenant du tiroir précis où il était rangé, Peter s'empressa d'en prendre un bout pour rafistoler son costume.

Une fois cela fait, il se releva pour voir où était parti l'enfant.

S'il avait cassé quelque chose où...

Mais Peter n'eut aucune raison de s'inquiéter, car le garçon était assis devant la baie vitrée, fixant le ciel.

L'adolescent vint s'assoir près de lui, son précieux costume en main.

\- Eh bien, que regardes-tu ainsi? Lui demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

\- Je voudrais pouvoir voler un jour...

Peter lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Crois-moi, tu voleras un jour, cela je peux te l'assurer!

\- C'est vrai...?

\- Mais oui..!

\- Dis, Peter... est-ce que... je vais devenir comme papa, un jour?

\- ...Comment cela?

\- Je ne veux pas devenir comme lui! Lui, il s'en fiche de tous les autres, il boit tout le temps, beaucoup de gens le détèstent et il travaille à faire des armes pour tuer des gens! Moi, je veux que mon intelligence aide les gens, et pas qu'elle ne les tue!

\- Voyons... ne dis pas cela..!

\- Pourtant c'est vrai!

\- Allez, viens-là, sussurra l'adolescent en le prenant contre lui. Je te promets que tu ne seras pas comme ça. Beaucoup de gens t'apprécieront, parce que tu les aideras et que tu seras un héros!

\- Je serai un héros comme Captain America?

\- Exactement! Même encore plus fort!

\- Génial!

\- Et que dirais-tu de voler, là, maintenant? Lui demanda-t-il en se levant.

\- Maintenant? Vraiment?

\- Oui! Attends que je mette mon costume.

\- Tu es un super-héros? S'exclama Tony avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- En effet! Mais chut, c'est un secret... Il ne faut le dire à personne!

\- Promis! Jura-t-il en mettant son index devant sa bouche.

Devant le petit garçon émerveillé, Peter se changea et mit intégralement son costume, observant si tout était bien fonctionnel.

 _\- Re-bonjour, Peter. Je vois que tu as réparé tes dégâts._

\- Oui, j'ai fait de mon mieux!

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que le garçon devant toi a exactement le même code génétique que Mr. Stark?_

\- Eh bien... parce que c'est Mr. Stark, justement.

 _\- Je vois. Encore une de tes bêtises._

\- Oh, ça va...! Ça devrait s'arranger...

 _\- À ta place je n'attendrais pas ce moment, tu risques fort de te faire crier dessus encore une fois._

\- Eh... je sais...

\- Alors, Peter, c'est quand qu'on va voler?

\- On y va, on y va, petit Tony. Mais il faut que je trouve un moyen de bien t'accrocher à moi... je sais! Monte sur mon dos! Lui dit-il en s'accroupissant devant lui.

Le petit garçon s'exécuta, grimpant comme il pouvait sur le dos de l'homme-araignée.

\- Voilà! Et maintenant, ne bouge pas!

Et sans attendre, Peter le couvrit de toile, laissant seulement sa tête dépasser.

\- Ça colle... se plaignit-il.

\- C'est normal..! Bon, on va essayer de ne pas se faire trop remarquer.

Sur ce, il passa par la fenêtre brisée et regarda un peu autour, cherchant une prise où accrocher sa toile.

\- Tu es prêt? Demanda-t-il en prenant son élan.

\- Oui!

Peter s'élanca dans le vide, tout sourire alors que l'enfant regardait autour avec des yeux ébahis.

\- Alors, content?

\- C'est haut!

\- Oui.. tu n'as pas peur?

\- Non, je suis fort et je suis courageux!

\- Haha, c'est bien!

Spider-Man était toujours celui avec qui on s'amusait le plus.

* * *

\- May... je suis rentré!

\- Eh bien, tu as pris ton temps! Viens ici, j'ai besoin de toi!

\- C'est tout petit ici... ma chambre est plus grande! S'exclama Tony en observant autour.

May accouru vers son neveu avant de se stopper en voyant le garçon.

\- Huh? Qui est cet enfant? Et pourquoi portes-tu ce costume?! Je croyais que tu allais juste chez Mr. Stark!

\- Eh bien, c'est... euh... un cousin de Ned! Il devait le garder mais il a eu un truc urgent alors il m'a demandé de le garder à sa place jusqu'à demain! Et, c'est juste que... on l'a un peu perfectionné, et je voulais l'essayer, c'est tout!

\- ...Tu es irrécupérable... enfin, c'est très gentil à toi, Peter, de rendre ce service à Ned. Dis-moi mon garçon, comment t'appelles-tu? Et quel âge as-tu, hm? Lui demanda la jeune femme en se mettant à sa hauteur.

\- Je m'appelle Anthony, et j'ai sept ans!

 _"Il paraissait en avoir beaucoup moins tout à l'heure... peut-être qu'il grandit au fur et à mesure que le produit se dissipe?"_ Se demanda Peter en l'observant.

\- Eh bien, tu es grand dis donc! C'est drôle, il a un air qui me rappelle quelqu'un...

\- May, pourquoi avais-tu besoin de moi? Demanda l'adolescent pour changer de sujet.

\- Ah, oui! J'avais un problème avec la télévision. Figure-toi qu'elle ne s'allume plus, et que j'ai tout fait pour essayer de trouver un problème mais...

\- Je vais m'en occuper, soupira Peter en allant voir la machine.

\- Alors...?

\- Tout semble en ordre, je ne comprends pas, reprit-il en haussant les épaules. Elle devrait fonctionner.

\- Attends, pousse-toi, lui dit Tony en passant devant lui. Regarde, tu vois bien que ce fil est mal branché! Il faut le mettre là, et pas ici. Et ces livres posés devant la télé bloquent le signal de la télécommande!

\- Eh bien, c'est un petit génie que nous avons là! S'exclama la tante avec un léger rire.

\- Et encore, tu ne te rends pas compte d'à quel point, minauda l'homme-araignée.

\- Bon, maintenant, que diriez-vous d'aller manger à la pizzeria d'en bas?

\- ...tu as encore foiré ton soufflé, c'est ça?

\- Eh... on peut dire ça, oui.

\- Tu ne veux pas plutôt aller au thaï comme la dernière fois? Il me semble pourtant que le serveur te "n'aimait bien"~!

\- C'est ça, oui..! Et, non, j'ai plutôt envie d'Italien ce soir.

\- Peut-être que tu vas taper dans l'œil d'un bel Italien...!

\- Peter, tais-toi donc et va te changer...! Et trouve des vêtements plus adaptés pour Anthony aussi. Pourquoi porte-t-il cette grande chemise?

\- ...Disons juste que Ned à voulu lui faire une blague et il l'a habillé comme ça, mentit-il.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas très gentil, ça...

\- Bah, c'est mignon, dit-il furtivement en filant à sa chambre.

Tony le suivit, seulement pour paraître outré face à la chambre de l'adolescent.

\- C'est ta chambre? Mais c'est tout petit! C'est aussi grand qu'un de nos placards à balais!

\- Toi, je te préférais tout à l'heure quand tu étais plus petit.

\- De toutes façons tu n'es qu'un pauvre!

\- Peut-être mais je suis bien plus heureux que toi.

Peter réalisa la bêtise qu'il venait de dire lorsqu'il entendit le garçon renifler.

\- Hey, ce... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, pardon...! Ne pleure pas!

\- Je pleure pas, grogna-t-il en essuyant une larme.

Peter soupira et alla prendre un jean et un tee-shirt au hasard pour se les enfiler, avant de tourner son regard vers le garçon qui fixait le sol.

\- Il y a des vêtements en particulier que tu préfères mettre?

\- Non. 'M'en fiche.

\- Bon, très bien... je dois bien avoir quelques vieux vêtements quelque part. Tiens, ce haut! Je le mettais il y a des années!

Il le lui donna avant de fouiller dans un de ses cartons au fond de son armoire.

\- Et comme bas, hm... ce short devrait t'aller!

\- C'est moche. Et puis c'est tout déchiré!

\- Tu exagères, il n'y a qu'un seul trou! Et puis c'est soit ça, soit tu y vas à poil.

\- Gh! Non, c'est bon, je vais le mettre!

\- Les garçons, vous venez?

\- Oui, oui! Allez viens, Tony, lui dit Peter en lui souriant et en lui prenant la main dès qu'il était habillé.

Le garçon ne dit rien mais le laissa faire, perdu dans ses pensées.

* * *

\- Eh bien, c'est dingue ça, on dirait que tu as grandi!

Tony leva la tête vers la femme, ne comprenant pas.

\- Tu dois t'imaginer des choses, May, dit son neveu d'un air gêné en regardant le menu.

\- Mais oui! Je rigole, voyons. Alors, vous prenez quoi les garçons?

\- Une pizza aux mouches, dit Peter d'un air sérieux.

\- ...

Sa tante le fixa du regard.

\- Peter, tu sais que je ne vais pas te juger, mais s'il te plaît, dis-moi la vérité. Est-ce que... tu manges vraiment des mouches...?

\- Mais non! Mais si tu voyais ta tête, par contre! Tu me crois vraiment capable de faire ça?

\- Haha, c'est vrai que c'est idiot, pardon.

D'accord, Peter n'allait pas lui avouer que son instinct l'avait parfois amené à fixer l'insecte voler. Il en avait même pris une dans ses toiles par réflexe une fois. Ça fait peur, quand votre instinct d'araignée prend le dessus.

\- Buongiorno, messieurs-dames..! Puis-je prendre votre commande?

\- Oui, moi je vais prendre une pizza quatre-fromages s'il vous plaît...!

\- Une pizza quatre-fromages pour la jolie demoiselle! Et pour vous?

\- Hm... des pâtes à la bolognaise, s'il vous plaît, dit distraitement Peter.

\- Et moi, une Hawaïenne! Avec plein de fromage dessus!

\- Très bien! Rien d'autre?

\- Hm, non, juste de l'eau, merci!

Une fois le serveur reparti, la jeune femme se pencha sur son neveu.

\- Peter, tu prends des pâtes? Mais tu adores la pizza! Tu es malade?

\- Non, non! C'est juste que j'aime voir les spaghettis s'accrocher et s'emmêler, je trouve qu'on dirait des toiles d'araignée se réunir!

\- ...Un jour, tu finiras par devenir plus une araignée qu'un homme, Peter.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

\- Maman ne serait pas contente si elle savait que je mange de la nourriture d'aussi basse qualité.

Les deux Parker se tournèrent vers le garçon.

\- Voyons, je sais que ce n'est pas de la nourriture de luxe, mais quand même..! Pourquoi, que manges-tu chez toi?

\- Ça dépend. Certains jours, c'est du caviar. On mange aussi plein de produits que papa fait importer des pays auxquels il vend des armes!

\- Eh bien, ton papa est haut placé alors..!

\- Bien sûr! C'est un grand ingénieur qui a inventé plein de machines ultra-performantes. Et un jour, j'en construirai plein comme lui, même des encore mieux!

\- C'est... très original comme rêve!

\- Bah..! Les gamins, tu sais...! Dit Peter d'un air gêné. Ils ont beaucoup d'imagination!

\- Mais c'est la vérité!

\- Mais oui, mais oui, répéta vivement Peter en lui tapotant la tête.

Tony lâcha un grognement mais un grand sourire apparu soudainement sur son visage lorsque son repas dégoûlinant de fromage fut apporté devant lui.

\- Eh bien, bon appétit les garçons! Dit May en ne les attendant pas pour commencer à manger.

\- Bon appétit...!

* * *

\- Eh bien, nous avons bien mangé! S'exclama May en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement.

\- Et toi, tu as surtout bien bu, râla l'adolescent. Tu n'as pas refusé le vin que t'offrais le serveur...!

\- Voyons, du vin gratuit, il faut être fou pour refuser ça! Et puis n'exagère pas, je suis juste un peu pompette...!

\- C'est comme mon père, il boit tout le temps, soupira Tony.

\- Pauvre garçon.. tu n'as pas de chance...

\- Ouais, eh bien nous on va se coucher. Viens, Tony. Souffla Peter en le tirant dans sa chambre.

\- Déjà?

\- Je suis fatigué, affirma-t-il en refermant directement la porte.

Une fois dans la petite pièce en bazar, Peter se mit directement en pyjama, avant d'observer le garçon qui se tenait devant lui. Il avait même plus l'air d'un adolescent, maintenant.

 _"Il a encore grandit... il fait presque ma taille... heureusement que tante May n'a rien remarqué."_

Puis il reprit un air sérieux.

\- Bon, alors tu peux dormir sur le lit du haut, comme je dors sur celui du bas. Enfin, je peux te laisser celui d'en bas si vraiment ça te dérange de dormir en haut, et-

\- Merci, c'est gentil, le coupa Tony avec un sourire.

Peter lui sourit en retour, un peu gêné et ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, puis il alla se mettre sous les couvertures sans rien dire de plus.

\- Bonne nuit, dit-il simplement en éteignant la lumière.

Il était fatigué de tout cela, fatigué d'avoir passé une journée aussi éprouvante et si riche en émotions.

Et soudain, il se mit à paniquer intérieurement. Et si quelqu'un remarquait que Tony Stark avait disparu?! Il avait oublié de laisser un mot!

Mais il se calma de suite lorsqu'il sentit des bras l'envelopper, le faisant à la fois sursauter et frissonner.

\- Mr. St- T... Tony?!

Il obtint comme seule réponse ces bras qui le serrèrent plus fort.

\- Mais... tu es torse nu! S'exclama-t-il en sentant sa peau se coller à lui, devenant rouge vif à ce contact.

\- Tu ne m'as pas donné de vêtements pour dormir.

Peter secoua sa tête et se tourna vers lui, tentant d'apercevoir le moindre trait de son visage à travers le noir complet de la pièce.

\- Tu me... plais beaucoup, Peter. Lui avoua-t-il en collant son front au sien. Je te trouve plus beau qu'un dieu, et je me sens attiré à toi comme un aimant... j'ai l'impression que nous nous connaissons déjà depuis longtemps. Tu es là alors que je n'ai personne avec qui discuter de faits scientifiques et personne non plus pour m'aimer comme tu le fais...

Dans son cerveau, Peter était en surchauffe, bien plus qu'après avoir essayé de résoudre une opération de physique quantique. Tout cela avait l'air d'un rêve, et encore, même dans ses rêves, ce n'était pas aussi bien. Mais là, c'est bel et bien la réalité.

\- Tu... Tu me flattes beaucoup... bégaya-t-il.

\- Je te dis la vérité! Personne ne m'aime, mon père est un alcoolique prétentieux et égoïste qui ne sait même plus que j'existe et ma mère ne fait pas plus attention à moi non plus! Et au lycée, tout le monde se moque de moi parce que je suis beaucoup plus jeune et que je suis trop différent! Il n'y a que toi... qui me comprenne...

\- Parce que tu es toi et que je t'aime ainsi, lui murmura l'homme-araignée en lui caressant la joue. Peu importe ce que les autres disent sur toi. Pour certains tu es le méchant et pour d'autres tu es le gentil ; mais cela n'a pas d'importance, car pour moi tu es le plus magnifique et parfait homme qu'il existe dans cet Univers. Même si tu as des défauts, je les aime aussi... tu sais, j'en ai plein aussi! Et je resterai toujours avec toi... je te le promets. Je te protégerai - même si tu n'en auras sans doute pas besoin dans le futur vu l'armure que tu vas te créer -, et je prendrai soin de toi...

\- ...Tu es vraiment trop gentil, Peter... je ne mérite pas ça. Et puis je suis sûr que je vais finir comme mon père! Je vais boire tout le temps, je vais être un directeur d'entreprise pitoyable et personne ne va jamais m'apprécier...!

\- Non, c'est faux! Lui assura-t-il en prenant sa main. Tony, tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire...

\- Pas autant que toi...

Puis, juste après avoir fini de prononcer cette phrase, Tony déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami, un baiser doux, fin, presque innocent, et auquel Peter ne put pas résister.

Il lui répondit avec plus d'ardeur, une main allant lui caresser les cheveux tandis que l'autre s'accrochait à Tony pour coller plus son corps au sien. Puis il se détacha légèrement et alla mettre sa tête dans son cou en murmurant :

\- C'est si agréable... de t'avoir contre moi... tu ne sais pas combien je suis heureux.

\- Je suis tout aussi heureux, mon Peter... parce que tu me fais sourire...

\- Eh bien alors, je te ferai toujours sourire, et je resterai toujours avec toi, quel que soit ta forme, ton âge et ton sexe~!

Tony ria légèrement.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi...

\- Pourtant c'est vrai, tu pourrais être un vieux dauphin de 275 ans avec des antennes et des tentacules, je serai toujours fou amoureux de toi!

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'aimes autant...

\- Je pourrai te retourner la question!

\- Je n'en rien. Dès que je t'ai vu, que je t'ai entendu parler, rire, que tu m'as regardé, j'ai su que ton cœur devait être mien...

\- ...Et bien, je ne te savais pas si romantique!

\- C'est parce que je ne montre ce côté de moi qu'à très peu de personnes.

Peter entrelaça sa main dans la sienne.

\- Dis, tu... promets de m'aimer toujours?

\- Oui, je te le promets.

\- Même si, par hasard, tu te réveillais demain matin avec vingt ans de plus et une énorme colère contre moi parce que j'ai fait pas mal de bêtises?

\- Haha! C'est quoi cet exemple? Eh bien, je pense que oui... même si tu devras payer pour ces bêtises.

\- Je vois...

\- L'amour, ça ne s'en va pas comme ça... même s'il paraît disparaître, ce sentiment reste toujours au fond de nous.

\- Peux-tu le prouver scientifiquement~?

\- Quand tu veux!

\- Bientôt, alors... sussurra-t-il en serrant plus sa main et en mettant sa tête sur son torse.

Il y laissa quelques baisers avant de murmurer :

\- Bonne nuit, mon Anthony...

* * *

Tony se réveilla avec la lumière du Soleil dans les yeux.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui le choqua le plus.

En fait, il ne savait pas si le pire, c'était le garçon à moitié couché sur lui, le fait qu'il se trouve dans le lit du garçon précédemment cité ou le fait qu'il ne porte rien à part un caleçon.

Paniqué, il secoua l'homme-araignée qui dormait pourtant paisiblement.

\- Peter! Peter, réveille-toi tout de suite!

\- Mfpmmrf... Tony... ne m'écrase pas, pitié... je dois finir mon travail...

\- ...

Sans attendre, le milliardaire lui donna une claque, claque qui acheva de le réveiller en un clin d'œil.

\- ...Aouch.. Mr. Stark..? ..Ah, vous tombez bien, figurez-vous que j'ai fait un drôle de rêve..! Vous étiez une tapette à mouche et une marmotte vous avait prise dans sa main pour m'écraser alors que je tissais ma toile..!

\- ...Une... quoi? Bref, ce n'est pas important! Peter, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir! J'ai bu, c'est ça?! On a rien fait, au moins?!

\- ...Rien fait quoi? Demanda Peter en haussant un sourcil, à moitié réveillé.

\- Tu sais très bien! Que c'est-il passé, dis-moi..!

\- ...

L'adolescent le regarda longtemps, tentant de reformer ses souvenirs.

\- ...Oui, oui, vous avez bu, c'est ça, et vous avez pris votre armure et êtes allé chez moi. Je vous ai suivi et je vous ai couché sur mon lit, puis on s'est endormis, c'est tout.

\- Et où est mon armure, dans ce cas? Elle n'a pourtant pas l'air d'être dans ta chambre!

\- ...Ce doit être la marmotte qui l'a emportée avec elle lorsque vous m'avez réveillé alors.

\- Peter, ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Je me souviens de tout.

\- ...C'est bien, alors maintenant laissez-moi finir mes heures de sommeil... ce n'est pas bien de réveiller une araignée qui dort. La prochaine fois, je vous pique.

\- Peter! Ne manque pas de respect au puissant Iron Man!

\- Ce puissant Iron Man est actuellement en caleçon en train de me regarder dormir, je pense que je peux me permettre un écart.

Tony soupira et vint s'assoir sur le lit en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Tu sais, pour tout ce que je t'ai dit hier soir, je disais vrai.

Peter se tourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- ..Vous êtes si irrésistible...

\- Je sais...

\- Vous étiez plus drôle lorsque vous étiez jeune.

\- Eh bien, l'âge m'a endurci. À moins que ce ne soit l'alcool? Voire les deux.

\- ...Et ça fait quoi de redevenir enfant?

\- Étrange. Comme une cuite, mais en pire, parce que là tu t'en rends compte.

\- Mais Friday m'a dit que vos souvenirs étaient bloqués...

\- Oui, mais j'avais encore conscience d'avoir été un adulte, sauf que mes souvenirs et mes capacités intellectuelles étaient réduites, et je ne pouvais donc pas en être sûr à cent pour cent et encore moins l'exprimer. Le cerveau est une machine complexe où chaque partie infime compte pour l'équilibre d'une personne...

\- ...Désolé... de vous avoir renversé le produit dessus...

\- Bah... c'est fini tout ça maintenant. Et tu as vu ma jeunesse défiler en une soirée, tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre.

\- C'est vrai que je suis heureux d'avoir pu vous voir autrement... sourit Peter en le prenant dans ses bras.

Tony lui embrassa le front et se releva, regardant autour.

\- Bon, il faudrait que je trouve des vête-

\- Peter~! Lève-toi, je t'ai préparé un super petit déjeuner pour une fois! Même le petit Anthony va être... content...

La tante se figea en voyant l'homme qui se tenait au milieu de la chambre de son neveu.

\- ...

\- ...PETER!

Tout cela s'annonçait mal. Très mal.

 _à suivre~..._


	4. Chapter 4

Peter se leva en vitesse de son lit et regarda sa tante.

\- T-Tante May! Je peux t'expliquer!

\- C'est un manie chez toi de me faire des coups pareils?! Je n'ai même pas envie d'avoir d'explication!

\- Voyons, Madame, ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a rien de grave, lui dit Tony en posant sa main sur son épaule.

La femme le repoussa comme s'il était un pestiféré.

\- Vous vous trouvez à moitié nu dans la chambre de mon neveu de trente ans de moins que vous et vous me dites de ne pas m'inquiéter?!

\- M-May, calme-toi! À vrai dire, c'est moi qui l'ai emmené ici! S'exclama l'adolescent.

Le sang de la rousse ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Oh, et puis tu sais quoi?! J'en ai assez de toutes tes histoires saugrenues! Ah, tu tiens bien ça de ton père, te te retrouver dans des situations pas possibles! Débrouille-toi, c'est vrai, tu es grand, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie! Mais ne viens pas te plaindre que je ne t'ai pas assez bien élevé!

Sur ce, elle repartit en claquant la porte, faisant trembler tous les meubles de la chambre.

\- ...J'avais oublié à quel point c'était pénible d'avoir une famille, conclut le milliardaire en haussant les épaules.

\- ...je déçois tout le monde... geignit Peter en s'affalant sur son matelas. J'ai déçu oncle Ben, j'ai déçu Lise, je vous ai déçu vous, et maintenant c'est au tour de ma tante...

\- On finit tous par décevoir quelqu'un un jour, tu sais. D'ailleurs, dans une bonne vingtaine de minutes ce sera tes professeurs.

\- Quoi?! Mince, les cours! J'avais complètement zappé! S'écria-t-il affolé en filant s'habiller.

À peine deux minutes plus tard, il courait en dehors de sa chambre avec son sac sur le bras.

\- À tout à l'heure, May! Ne m'en veux pas! Et vous aussi Mr. Stark! Je vous aime!

\- Attends, Peter, tu n'as même pas mangé! Et... que viens-tu de dire?!

Tony sortit de la chambre et regarda la femme avec un léger sourire.

\- Excusez-moi, vous... avez encore des vêtements pour hommes?

May soupira.

\- On va voir ça, venez.

* * *

Peter courait dans le long couloir à la recherche de sa classe.

Comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez en retard, le bus était parti sans lui, et vu qu'il fallait attendre trois quarts d'heure pour le prochain, il avait du venir au lycée à pied.

Ah, si seulement il avait pu venir en mode Spider-Man!

Essouflé, il ouvrit doucement la porte, faisant face aux regards des autres élèves.

\- Mr. Parker...! Je vois que vous profitez encore de mon cours pour arriver en retard!

\- Désolé Madame, j'ai eu... une panne d'oreiller, dit-il en filant s'assoir à sa place habituelle.

\- Nous aimerions tous avoir des pannes d'oreiller comme vous, Mr. Parker, mais sinon ce serait l'anarchie...! Enfin bref...

\- Vous, vous ne sauvez pas le monde et n'arrêtez pas des vendeurs d'armes illégales...! grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Eh bien, Peter, que t'est-il arrivé? Lui demanda Ned en le regardant s'installer.

\- Rien, j'ai encore trop dormi, c'est tout.

\- Et tu as fait quoi ce week-end? Tu devais venir chez moi pour tester mon nouveau jeu vidéo..!

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai..! Désolé, j'étais avec Mr. Stark.

\- Géant! Et vous avez fait quoi? Il t'a appris plein de choses dont seulement les Avengers sont au courant?

\- ...Les Avengers ne connaissent pas de secrets comme ça! Non, on a juste... parlé.

\- Parlé de quoi?

\- De tout, de rien, de machines, tout ça.

\- Oh, je vois...

Peter ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait tout lui avouer. C'était son meilleur ami et il savait tout de lui, mais... ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait envie de divulguer.

En plus, May l'avait vu et elle s'était énervée... la galère. Mais c'était fait maintenant...

Ah, si seulement il n'était pas obligé d'aller à ces cours ennuyeux à mourir...

* * *

\- Je me trompe, ou vous ne m'aimez pas beaucoup?

Alors que la femme fouillant dans les vieilles affaires de son défunt mari, les sourcils froncés, elle pesta presque :

\- Non, vous ne vous trompez pas!

\- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi~?

\- Je vais être franche avec vous : je trouve que vous avez une mauvaise influence sur lui!

\- Vraiment? Fit le milliardaire, pas vraiment surpris.

\- Oui! Je n'ai pas envie qu'il devienne comme vous, aussi sans-cœur, égoïste et prétentieux...!

\- Vous me flattez..!

\- Mais s'il vous apprécie, c'est qu'il y a une raison... et je ne peux qu'accepter cela. Je ne veux pas jouer le rôle de la méchante et je veux qu'il soit heureux...

\- C'est le cas, Madame Parker. Et, croyez-moi, il y a peu de chance qu'il devienne un jour comme moi... il a eu la chance d'avoir eu des personnes pour le soutenir quand il en avait besoin, lui.

\- C'est vrai... et puis il est bien trop gentil. Peut-être même beaucoup trop, parfois. Il a le cœur sur la main... mais il affronte tous ces dangers alors qu'il est si jeune, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter!

Tony la regarda sérieusement.

\- Écoutez, c'est vrai que parfois votre neveu me sort par la tête, que j'ai envie de lui donner une bonne claque pour qu'il se taise et se tienne tranquille, mais c'est aussi le garçon le plus gentil et intelligent que je connaisse. Naïf, aussi, mais après tout c'est ce qui fait son charme, et ce n'est pas toujours négatif. Si j'étais à votre place je serai fier de l'avoir... d'ailleurs, je suis fier de l'avoir.

\- Alors... vous avez vraiment cette relation avec lui?

\- Eh bien, en réalité, c'est difficile pour moi de le dire. Je l'apprécie beaucoup, à certains moments plus que je ne le devrais, mais je ne sais pas s'il réalise ce qu'il fait. Si dans trente ans, alors que je serai ridé et âgé, il prétendra toujours m'aimer comme il le fait. Et je ne veux pas qu'il ne se fasse des idées... je ne suis pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre.

\- Peter n'est pas du genre à renoncer à quelque chose comme ça..! Et il sait ce qu'il fait même s'il se perd où se trompe parfois. Mais je pense que vous l'avez bien vu..

\- En effet, oui..!

\- Je vous avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser non plus... bien que je n'apprécie pas beaucoup de vos aspects, je ne veux pas ôter à Peter sa joie de vivre. Vous savez, Mr. Stark, Peter vous adore depuis qu'il est enfant... cela fait des années et des années qu'il nous parle de vous sans arrêt. De combien il aimerait vous ressembler, vous fréquenter, vous montrer son admiration... Alors, dans un sens, je ne suis même pas surprise qu'il en arrive là.

\- Il ne devait pas être le seul enfant à m'admirer pourtant!

\- Non, mais le seul adolescent à répéter votre nom durant un rêve érotique, si.

Tony déglutit et devint aussi rouge de gêne que de confusion.

\- Vous... Vous êtes bien intime avec votre neveu...!

\- ...Quand ça m'empêche de dormir, oui.

\- Et, sinon... vous m'avez trouvé des vêtements? Demanda-t-il en s'éclaircissant la voix.

La femme soupira et lui tendit un vieux sweat-shirt et un jean presque neuf.

\- Tenez. Ça devrait être un peu grand et de trop basse qualité pour vous mais ce n'est rien.

\- Hm... merci...

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il croisa le regard de May, tellement perçant qu'il lui donna des frissons.

\- Et que ce soit bien clair, si jamais vous faites pleurer mon neveu, que vous lui brisez le cœur, que vous abusez de lui, que vous lui faites du mal ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui lui soit mauvais, vous aurez affaire à moi. Et même une stupide armure, aussi résistante soit-elle, ne m'empêchera pas de vous donner ce que vous méritez.

\- O... Oui...

Puis elle quitta la pièce.

Tony soupira. Il devait vraiment faire attention à Peter...

* * *

\- ...Et là, il m'a pulvérisé comme ça, en une seconde! Je ne l'ai même pas vu venir! Tu te rends compte? Pourtant, mon personnage était plus fort que le sien..! Et... Hey, Peter, tu m'écoutes?

\- ...Hm...?

Peter eu à peine le temps de ressentir son Spider-sens qu'une portion de purée lui fut envoyée sur le visage et le sorti de ses rêves.

\- En plein dans le mille! Tu es vraiment la meilleure des cibles, Parker!

L'adolescent serra les dents en toisant son camarade du regard.

\- Flash...

\- Pardon, je t'ai sali? Peut-être que ton ami Spider-Man va venir te laver le visage! À moins que ce soit Captain America, ou Iron Man plutôt~?

\- ...Laisse-le en dehors de ça!

\- Eh bah qu'est-ce que t'as, t'essaie de jouer les héros toi aussi?

\- Tu ne sais rien, alors tais-toi!

\- Peter, ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec lui... dit Ned qui voulait juste disparaître.

\- Vraiment? Je parie même que Tony Stark va venir te chercher en limousine à la sortie pour t'emmener combattre des terroristes, haha! Puisque tu as fait un stage chez lui, tu le connais bien maintenant, non?

\- Allez, viens, Peter, lui dit son ami qui sentait que ça allait vraiment mal tourner.

Énervé, Peter prit énergiquement son plateau et sorti en vitesse du self, voulant à tout prix s'éloigner de ces idiots.

\- Hey, Peter, attends-moi...!

Mais le garçon n'écoutait pas et avançait d'un pas décidé dans les couloirs.

Ned le chercha un instant mais ne tarda pas à le retrouver sous un arbre, la tête entre les jambes.

\- Hey, Peter, ça va? Lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

L'homme-araignée releva la tête vers lui.

Il ne pleurait pas, mais il avait tout de même une sale mine.

\- Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état? Ce n'est pas la première fois que Flash te parle comme ça, et tu t'en fiches toujours...

\- ...Ned, je peux t'avouer quelque chose?

\- ...Tu as un deuxième costume de Spider-Man pour moi?

\- ...Non.

\- Alors qu'est-ce c'est, dis!

\- Je suis amoureux de Mr. Stark.

\- ...

Ned resta un instant sans rien dire, clignant des yeux.

\- ...Et Lise? Fut la seule chose qu'il réussit à prononcer.

\- C'est de l'histoire ancienne, ça! Et puis je ne l'a reverrai sûrement plus. Mais l'amour que je ressens pour lui... est beaucoup plus fort que tout ce que je n'ai jamais ressenti.

\- Et tu le lui as dit?

\- Oui... plusieurs fois. Je l'ai embrassé aussi... rajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu as embrassé Mr. Stark?! Ouah... et il embrasse bien?

\- Ned, c'est vraiment la seule question que tu as à me poser...?!

\- Je suis curieux, c'est tout...

\- Eh bien, oui, répondit furtivement Peter en haussant les épaules et en regardant ailleurs.

\- ... Dommage que tu ne pondes pas d'œufs parce que sinon vous auriez pu avoir des bébés araignées en métal!

Peter regarda son ami avec une expression signifiant "wtf, Ned?!" avant de rouler des yeux.

\- Ce serait drôle d'en créer, en fait! Finit-il par rajouter.

\- Ouais, et tu mets des mini-caméras pour qu'elles se faufilent partout!

\- On essaiera! S'exclama l'homme-araignée en lui tapant dans la main.

\- Mais... lui il te l'a dit, qu'il t'aimait?

Peter mit un instant avant de savoir de quoi son ami parlait.

\- Eh bien... en quelque sorte, oui.

Il n'avait pas envie de lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé hier.

\- C'est dingue! Il est vraiment amoureux de toi alors!

\- ..Je pense...

\- C'est étrange, l'amour, quand même...

\- À qui le dis-tu...

\- Hey, Peter...

\- Hm?

\- Je crois que Michelle est amoureuse de toi.

Peter ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou être étonné.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

\- Bah, je ne sais pas, elle n'arrête pas de te regarder tout le temps!

\- Et alors?

\- Elle t'espionne, j'en suis sûr.

\- C'est maintenant que tu le remarques? Mais elle est comme ça, c'est tout...! Elle fait ça avec tout le monde.

\- Elle t'a dessiné.

\- Elle dessine tous ceux qui sont en détresse.

\- Elle a répondu à ta place aux questions au concours national.

\- Déjà, mon remplaçant c'était Flash, et elle a fait ça pour l'école!

\- Eh bien moi je dis que tout ça n'est pas clair.

\- Tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un, Ned...! Rit Peter. Ça t'occuperai! Parce que moi, je n'aimerai jamais personne d'autre que Mr. Stark!

\- Même dans quelques dizaines d'années quand il sera vieux et sénile?

\- Même!

\- Ouais, l'amour, c'est étrange.

\- Ned, l'heure! On va encore être en retard en cours!

Dans un sursaut, Ned se leva et Peter le suivit, pour courir tous les deux vers le bâtiment.

* * *

Tony était assis à la terrasse d'un café.

Il avait quitté May quelques heures plus tôt, après qu'elle l'ait presque jeté dehors - mais poliment, bien sûr.

Il prit son verre de bière à la main et le porta à sa bouche pour en boire une grosse gorgée.

Il n'était pas motivé à travailler. C'était rare, car il avait toujours l'envie de bricoler de nouvelles machines, surtout pour se remonter le moral, mais là, son esprit était ailleurs.

Il ne cessait de repenser à la journée d'hier, et surtout à la nuit d'hier.

Quand il avait osé venir se coller à Peter, qu'il lui avait parlé aussi librement... Ce serait quelque chose qu'il ne serait peut-être plus capable de faire maintenant. Bien sûr, il l'avait fait avec Pepper, avec Steve, mais tout ça c'était le passé maintenant, et surtout c'était bien différent. Eux, c'était juste pour se changer les esprits, juste pour avoir quelqu'un à qui s'accrocher lorsqu'il était en détresse et qu'il en avait besoin. Mais Peter, c'était différent. Peter, il lui avait montré son amour comme ça, d'un coup, brutalement. Il sentait dans ses mots, dans ses expressions combien il l'aimait et combien cet amour était puissant et intense.

\- Monsieur, je vous ressers quelque chose?

Tony releva légèrement la tête, la laissant bien caché sous son chapeau - un ridicule chapeau de paille qu'il avait chipé dans la chambre de Peter. Il remit ses lunettes de Soleil en place avant de dire sans grand intérêt :

\- Hm, oui, servez-moi en une autre, s'il vous plaît. La même.

La serveuse repartit et Tony enleva ses lunettes pour se masser les yeux. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile? Et pourquoi ses histoires d'amour finissait-elles toujours mal et que ses partenaires l'abandonnaient à chaque fois? Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il ne voulait pas ce qu'il se passe avec Peter.

La jeune femme revint avec un verre rempli sur son plateau et le lui mit sur la table. Elle alla faire demi-tour lorsque Tony l'interpella.

\- Mademoiselle, vous avez deux minutes?

\- Si vous voulez mon numéro, laissez tomber, j'ai déjà quelqu'un.

\- Non, voyons, ce n'est pas cela..! Je veux juste vous poser quelques questions. Comment vous appelez-vous?

\- Mary-Jane.

\- Très bien, ma chère MJ, dites-moi, si vous aimiez une personne mais que vous aviez peur d'être quelqu'un de mauvais pour elle, que feriez-vous?

La jeune femme, qui semblait ennuyée au premier abord, arbora une mine sérieuse.

\- Eh bien, je pense que je me reconsidérerais, je réfléchirais à la personne que je suis pour essayer de voir ce qui est chez mauvais chez moi. Pour changer, éventuellement. Mais si cette personne vous aime vraiment, elle doit aimer vos défauts autant que vos qualités.

\- Je vois...

\- Et moi, puis-je vous poser une question?

\- Tant qu'on y est.

\- C'est un peu... personnel, et... niais aussi, mais... vous, que feriez-vous si vous aimiez quelqu'un qui vous a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois et dont vous n'avez jamais vu le visage?

\- Je me mettrai en danger encore une fois pour attirer cette personne, et je lui retirerai directement le masque dès que je l'aurai devant moi.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de curieux et de direct, vous...!

\- Ça, oui, et ça pose un problème parfois. Mais je croyais que vous m'aviez dit que vous aviez déjà quelqu'un?

\- Oh, oui, mais c'est... difficile.

\- Les affaires de couples, oui, je connais. Ça n'a jamais marché avec moi, ni avec les femmes, ni avec les hommes. Je crois bien que je vais essayer avec un de mes robots, ça fonctionnera peut-être plus.

La rousse lâcha un petit rire.

\- Vous fabriquez des robots? C'est original! Mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous aimiez quelqu'un, vous aussi?

\- Oh oui, mais c'est tout aussi difficile...

\- Oh, désolé, mais je dois retourner travailler! Je mets tout le monde en retard...

\- Je vous en prie. Mais dites-moi, ce héros masqué, ne serait-il pas un Avenger? Demanda Tony par curiosité.

\- Pas vraiment, mais presque, lui dit la rousse avec un sourire. Vous avez vu juste, il s'agit de Spider-Man...!

Puis elle repartit à l'intérieur.

Tony fut étonné en entendant sa réponse mais finit par rire.

Cette jeune femme avait fait sa journée.

* * *

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça te fait de revenir ici? Ne te sens-tu pas nostalgique?

\- Tu exagères, maman...! Cela fait à peine quelques mois qu'on a quitté New York...

\- Eh bien profite-en tant qu'on y est... allez, on va faire un peu de shopping ensemble!

\- Maman, je n'ai plus douze ans...! Et puis... tu sais très bien que nous n'avons plus beaucoup d'argent...

La mère de la jeune fille baissa la tête avant de la relever pour lui sourire.

\- On trouvera bien des choses intéressantes et à petits prix!

\- Très bien, ria-t-elle en se laissant tirer dans un magasin.

* * *

Peter fixait l'horloge impatiemment, tout en frappant vivement ses doigts sur la table. Sortir, sortir d'ici, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait.

Lorsque la sonnerie stridente retentit, il fut le premier à se lever et à courir hors de la salle.

Mais il s'arrêta en sentant son portable vibrer, et c'est son cœur qui manqua de s'arrêter quand il vit le message inscrit.

"Va voir dehors."

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et sa crainte fût vérifiée : Oui, le grand milliardaire, playboy et philantrope Tony Stark se tenait bien là, debout devant la grille du lycée, les mains dans les poches.

Peter remarqua de suite les élèves se chuchotant entre eux si l'homme là-bas était bien celui qu'ils croyaient être, et ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là. Certains allaient même le voir pour l'assomer de questions, mais Tony semblait plus motivé à les ignorer royalement qu'autre chose.

Timidement, l'homme-araignée descendit les escaliers et marcha vers lui, tentant d'être le plus discret possible.

Mais comment s'approcher de cette homme sans se faire remarquer?

"...J'aurais dû garder mon chapeau... il était peut-être moche mais au moins je n'aurais pas eu tous ces idiots qui me fixent et me collent comme des moucherons à une lampe", pensa Tony dans un grognement.

Mais, une autre partie de lui aimait être remarqué et admiré ainsi. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il avait eu envie de retirer ce fichu chapeau.

\- Hey! Vous êtes bien Tony Stark? Je n'en crois pas mes yeux! Dites, je peux avoir un autographe?

Tony soupira. Bon, tant qu'il y était.

\- Allez, donne, gamin. Comment tu t'appelles?

\- Flash!

\- Très bien, fit-il en écrivant d'un trait rapide et machinal.

\- M... Mr. Stark?

\- Ah, Peter, tu es là! Cela fait dix minutes que je t'attends!

\- Pourquoi... est-ce vous deviez vous faire remarquer..? Je n'aime pas vraiment ça...

\- Voyons, un grand homme comme moi se doit d'être remarqué, s'il l'on m'ignorait sans que je ne le souhaite ce serait inadmissible!

\- Peter, tu.. tu connais Mr. Stark? Ton stage chez lui, c'était la vérité?!

Alors que Flash le regardait avec une mine surprise, Peter tenta d'aligner une phrase.

\- Oh, euh... eh bien oui, tu vois, bafoua-t-il.

\- En fait, Peter est mon petit-ami~! Lui dit Tony avec un grand sourire avant de tirer Peter pour s'éloigner avec lui.

Au loin, Flash les regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Vous... vous n'étiez pas obligé...

\- Ça lui clouera le bec, à cet avorton.

Peter devint plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Mais il va le répéter à tout le monde et...

\- Si c'est vraiment problématique, on testera mon nouveau propulseur à ondes amnésiques sur ton école!

\- D... D'accord...

Peter serra plus sa main avant de lui demander :

\- Mais... pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes venu me chercher, et à pied en plus? Cela ne vous ressemble pas..!

\- Eh bien, j'étais à un café pas loin donc je me suis dit que ce serait drôle de passer te prendre. Et Happy était trop occupé pour te reconduire, alors. Termina-t-il en haussant ses épaules.

\- Je suis très heureux... de vous avoir avec moi... dit l'adolescent en se collant plus à lui.

Puis il le regarda avec un grand sourire.

\- Un sandwich, ça vous dit?

\- Pas vraiment. Mais un donut, pourquoi pas.

\- Je sais où vous emmener!

Tony le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Devait-il avoir peur?

* * *

À présent, les deux super-héros étaient assis à une petite table dans la sandwicherie préférée de Peter. Elle avait été détruite, certes, mais grâce aux dons des habitants du quartier et à l'aide de Spider-Man qui les avait motivés - après tout, ce bâtiment avait été détruit par sa faute, alors... -, elle avait pu être intégralement reconstruite et avait retrouvé son train de vie normal.

Et maintenant, Peter mangeait goûlument son sandwich poulet-crudités tandis que son milliardaire de petit-ami s'était pris une boîte de donuts aux goûts différents qu'il ne se privait pas non plus de manger à son aise.

\- Qui aurait cru que le riche et puissant Tony Stark mangerait un jour dans ma sandwicherie? Demanda le gérant en les observant.

\- Il faut un premier jour à tout, dit Tony avec la bouche pleine.

Tssk, l'amour, où ça le menait encore...

Mais Peter avait l'air heureux et c'est tout ce qui importait.

\- Dites, Mr. Stark, je peux goûter votre donut? Demanda Peter en mâchant sa nourriture bien-aimée.

Tony n'attendit pas et le lui fourra dans la bouche.

L'adolescent croqua dedans, les joues légèrement rouges, et fixa le milliardaire avec un sourire.

\- Pas trop étrange, le mélange sucre et poulet?

\- Un peu, si..!

\- Et dis-moi, comment était ta journée? C'est ce qu'on dit quand un élève rentre du lycée, non?

\- Oui... et, ça va, pas trop mal... enfin, ennuyeuse, comme d'habitude.

\- Hm-m...

Tony fixait la rue, finalement pas très intéressé par le bilan journalier de l'adolescent.

\- À quoi vous pensez, Mr. Stark?

\- Hm? Eh bien, je me disais que, heureusement que c'était toi qui t'étais fait piquer par cette araignée. Tu es très intelligent, ç'aurait pu être un idiot de première même pas capable de faire une équation ou différencier le bien du mal qui aurait pu être à ta place.

\- Oui, je prenais une fille en photo lorsque je me suis fait piquer... dit-il nostalgiquement. ...Et d'après Wanda, vous non plus vous ne savez pas toujours différencier le bien du mal! Rit-il.

\- Rah, n'écoute pas cette sorcière! Tu es vraiment trop naïf parfois, c'en est éreintant!

\- Mais c'est comme ça que vous m'aimez~!

\- Hm...

Peter se leva un peu sur sa chaise et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous m'aimez à ce point...

\- Eh bien moi non plus, vois-tu.

\- Pourtant, vous avez dû en rencontrer des hommes et des femmes, et en collectionner... et c'est moi que vous avez choisi...

\- Hey! Pour qui me prends-tu?! Je ne suis pas non plus un tombeur à ce point! S'exclama Tony, vexé.

\- Hm... pour un milliardaire playboy ne sachant pas résister à l'argent, à la luxure et à l'alcool?

\- ...je vais te reprendre ton costume.

\- Ça ne marche plus, ça!

\- Alors si un jour, tu te lèves et qu'il n'est plus dans ton armoire, ne viens pas te plaindre.

Peter allait protester quand il vit par la fenêtre une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il se leva en vitesse et alla embrasser furtivement son narcissique de petit-ami avant de lui dire :

\- Je reviens! Enfin, je ne sais pas, mais si je ne suis pas là dans une demi-heure laissez mes affaires chez moi et rentrez!

Puis il sortit en courant.

Tony prit son portable et composa un numéro avant de soupirer d'une voix exaspérée :

\- Happy, allô? J'ai besoin de toi. 'faudrait que tu ramènes les affaires de Spidey chez lui.

Sérieusement, lui, le grand Tony Stark, il n'allait pas non plus faire le sale boulot! Et puis quoi encore?!

Dehors, Peter courait vers la jeune fille.

\- Lise, attends!

 _à suivre~..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à Kit pour ta review, et à tous ceux qui en laissent, cela me fait énormément plaisir! Et merci à tous de suivre cette histoire, vous me donnez toujours l'envie de continuer! ^w^**

 **Dans ce chapitre, de nouveaux personnages font leur apparition... méchants, gentils? À vous de voir~...**

 **Bonne lecture~!**

* * *

La jeune fille se retourna, interpellée.

Peter arriva à sa hauteur et lui demanda :

\- Hey, Lise..! Qu'est que... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

\- Ma mère voulait retourner à New York pour revoir la famille, c'est tout. Et toi? Tu vas bien sinon?

\- Oh, oui, ça va... la routine..!

Il marcha à ses côtés un instant et la suivit sur un banc, s'asseyant près d'elle - mais pas trop quand même.

\- Et, hum... elle est où, ta mère, du coup?

Peter ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- Oh, elle discute avec le fleuriste là-bas.

Ils restèrent un instant sans rien dire, avant que Peter ne reprenne :

\- Et je suis vraiment désolé... pour toutes les fois où je t'ai déçu.

\- Tu rigoles? C'est oublié, voyons...! C'est vrai que tu m'as fait pas mal de coups pas sympas, mais c'est le passé maintenant.

\- C'est vraiment.. gentil à toi. Est-ce que... est-ce que tu as quelqu'un en ce moment?

\- Non... pourquoi, tu voudrais me proposer quelque chose~..?

\- Oh, non non! À vrai dire, je... je suis déjà en couple, rajouta-t-il en rougissant.

\- Vraiment? Et je connais cette personne?

\- Beaucoup de gens la connaissent...

\- Elle doit être très populaire alors!

\- En effet...!

\- Allez, dis-moi qui c'est!

\- Hmm... non, c'est un secret!

\- Très bien, si tu le dis..! Rit-t-elle.

\- Je savais bien que je ne pouvais pas te rendre heureux, reprit la jeune fille. Tu sais, tu me plaisais, je te trouvais beau et tout... mais je ne pense qu'au fond, je ne t'aimais pas pour ce que tu étais vraiment.

\- Je vois...

Peter ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait être blessé ou non.

\- Et, dis-moi... que penses-tu de Spider-Man?

\- Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, tout le monde m'en parle..!

\- Non mais dis, je veux savoir..!

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment... ce doit être quelqu'un de bien, il aide et sauve beaucoup de personnes, mais... après tout, c'est lui qui a arrêté mon père. Je sais qu'il a fait ça parce qu'il voulait faire le bien, mais une partie de moi ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Je veux dire... c'est mon père, et même si ce qu'il a fait est illégal, je sais qu'il a fait tout ça pour nous protéger et nous donner une vie convenable, à ma mère et moi. Donc je sais qu'il ne pensait pas à mal... il voulait juste aider sa famille.

\- Je te comprends... mais n'empêche, c'est quelque chose de dingue d'avoir un père comme le tien! Je veux dire, il a fabriqué plein d'armes, il volait dans le ciel...!

Dit celui qui avait comme petit-ami le plus puissant milliardaire de la planète et le pseudo-leader des Avengers.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que ça paraît fou, dit comme ça...! Qui aurait pu croire que mon père, qui était l'homme le plus banal possible, jouait les super-villains...?

\- Désolé si je t'ai blessée, je ne voulais pas...

\- Non, non, ce n'est rien. Mais tu as raison. Et tu sais, je ne comprends pas ce qu'ont toutes ces personnes autour de moi à adorer Spider-Man comme ça. Moi, je préfère largement avoir quelqu'un comme toi en qui on peut avoir confiance...! Et, d'ailleurs... il faisaient quoi, toi, tes parents? Si cela n'est pas trop indiscret...

\- Ils travaillaient au S.H.I.E.L.D... sur un projet ultra-secret.

\- Eh bien, parfois notre famille nous cachent bien des choses...!

\- C'est vrai...

\- LISE! TU VIENS?

La jeune fille porta son regard en direction de sa mère et se leva.

\- Eh bien, c'était super d'avoir pu parler un peu avec toi, Peter..! Mais je dois y aller! On se reparle bientôt, hm? Et puis tu as mon numéro, maintenant...!

\- Oui! À plus alors..!

Le sourire de Peter s'évanouissait alors que la jeune fille s'éloignait.

Ses parents... si seulement il tenait ceux qui les avaient tués... comme avec l'assassin oncle Ben, il se vengerait de la pire façon possible.

Mais cela faisait des années et des années qu'il y pensait, et cela n'aboutissait toujours à rien.

* * *

\- Wanda Maximoff... ou plutôt Scarlett Witch, comme on vous appelle aussi...!

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna d'un geste vif sur son canapé, se mettant en position de combat par réflexe.

\- ...Qui est là?!

Elle eu à peine de réagir qu'une main vint se coller sur sa bouche et l'autre autour de ses poignets tenus avec force.

\- Pas un geste, ma belle. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais des facultés bien spéciales que je souhaiterais beaucoup utiliser... juste une fois..! Du moins pour l'instant...

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir tourner la tête, pour voir le visage de cet homme, si seulement c'en était un.

\- Et si tu crois que tu peux t'échapper et appeler à l'aide, fais comme tu le souhaites, mais sache que si tu oses faire cela la tombe de ton défunt frère sera souillée et détruite sur le coup~...!

Le cœur de la brune fit un bond. Pietro... quelle personne aussi sans-cœur pouvait profaner de telles paroles?!

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du ravisseur.

Il retira sa main de la bouche de la jeune femme, qui ne dit aucun mot.

\- ...Alors~?

\- ...Que veux-tu que je fasse?!

\- C'est très simple, ma chère. je veux seulement que tu ailles manipuler l'esprit d'un vieil ami... pour lui faire vivre les pires de ses cauchemars!

* * *

\- ...Salut, May! J'suis rentré!

Aucune réponse.

\- ...May?

Peter avança dans l'appartement qui semblait vide.

Il ne trouva personne, seulement un mot sur la table.

 _"Peter, je suis au restaurant avec le serveur thaïlandais de l'autre soir, il m'a invité. Désolée, j'ai oublié de t'en parler..! Je rentrerai sans doute tard, alors mange sans moi, il y a des boîtes de raviolis dans le placard (j'ai essayé de te faire du ragoût mais je n'ai pas réussi.) et pense à te coucher tôt aussi! Ne va pas sauver le monde. Tu as cours demain matin._

 _Ta tante qui t'aime fort_

 _P.S. : Et pour ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, j'ai parlé avec Mr. Stark. Mais nous aurons quand même une discussion toi et moi demain. Et un certain Happy est venu déposer ton sac aussi tout à l'heure et est reparti de suite, je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi, enfin tu m'expliqueras."_

Peter reposa le papier.

\- Ah, je m'en doutais qu'elle lui avait plu, sourit-il en roulant des yeux.

Alors qu'il venait de mettre une assiette de raviolis au micro-ondes, il regarda autour de lui. Ce modeste petit appartement de banlieue n'avait absolument rien à voir avec l'immense espace que Tony utilisait à lui tout seul. Et pourtant, il était tout aussi bien... et même plus chaleureux.

L'adolescent était allé se mettre en pyjama et s'était revêtu encore une fois de ce vieux tee-shirt que lui avait prêté le milliardaire. Étrangement, il adorait porter ses vêtements sur lui. C'est comme s'ils lui montraient son appartenance...

Il attrapa son assiette et fila s'installer sur le canapé, allumant en même temps la télé sur une chaîne au hasard.

 _\- ...Encore une fois, New York est frappée par des incendies faisant rage dans le Queens. Trois personnes disparues sont présumées mortes tandis que vingt-six autres sont blessées. L'origine du feu est encore inconnue et à l'heure actuelle, les pompiers viennent juste de l'éteindre intégralement. Mais que signifie ce troisième incendie d'affilé depuis deux jours engagé dans l'après-midi? Sont-ils seulement des coïncidences ou ont-ils un lien? Depuis ce matin les policiers tentent de débusquer une quelconque piste, mais les indices sont encore flous..._

Peter se mordit la lèvre. Ces personnes, il aurait pu les sauver... mais au lieu de ça, il était au lycée à perdre son temps. S'il avait su... mais May serait folle de rage si elle apprenait que son neveu séchait les cours pour jouer les héros.

Pourquoi était-ce si dur de concilier sa vie de super-héros à celle d'adolescent tout à fait banal? Les Avengers n'ont pas ce problème, eux...!

Peter changea de chaîne et tomba sur un cartoon. C'était déjà mieux pour se remonter le moral.

Une bonne quarantaine de minutes plus tard, il était dans sa chambre et regardait par la fenêtre. Tout semblait si calme... mais il n'était pas d'humeur à aller jouer dehors. Puis il lâcha un soupir et referma la fenêtre. Il se sentait seul, aussi.

Mais c'est lorsqu'il s'installa dans son lit qu'il s'en rendit vraiment compte. Ce soir, Tony n'était pas là pour venir se coller à lui. C'était tout de même dingue, de se dire que le grand Iron Man, ce héros qu'il admirait depuis toujours, répondait à présent à ses sentiments. Que le si célèbre Tony Stark, que désiraient tant d'hommes et de femmes, n'appartenait qu'à lui. Bon, peut-être se faisait-il des idées aussi...

Tony ne lui disait jamais ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Ou alors, c'était plutôt rare et dans un cas où il n'était pas lui-même... enfin, façon de parler. Mais toujours en était-il qu'il était tombé amoureux de l'homme le plus difficile à comprendre qui n'avait jamais existé.

Et cet amour n'était pas prêt de s'éteindre...

* * *

Dans son laboratoire, Tony améliorait encore son armure, comme s'il lui trouvait de nouvelles fonctionnalités à ajouter à chaque fois.

Ça le relaxait, en un sens, et puis ça l'occupait.

 _\- Monsieur, vous devriez manger quelque chose._

\- Non, c'est bon, je n'ai pas faim, répondit-il distraitement en resserrant une visse.

 _\- Il en va de votre santé._

\- Friday, je ne t'ai pas programmée pour que tu me fasses la morale.

\- _Je m'excuse, Monsieur._

Tony soupira et reposa les outils qu'il avait en mains.

Cela faisait tellement vide... lorsque Peter n'était pas avec lui.

 _\- Monsieur, vous avez un appel entrant de Steve Rogers. Dois-je y répondre?_

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut..? Allez, oui...

Aussitôt, un écran s'ouvrit sur le visage du Captain qui arborait une mine sérieuse.

\- Hey, Steve! Que puis-je faire pour toi?

 _\- Ce n'est pas le moment de rire, Tony._

\- C'est toujours le moment pour rire. Pourquoi, que se passe-t-il?

 _\- Il se passe que Wanda a disparu dans laisser de trace, et que je m'inquiète._

\- Bah, elle est sûrement allée faire un tour! Tu n'es pas son père, laisse-la vivre.

 _\- Mais elle l'aurait sûrement dit à Vision ou quelqu'un d'autre, et puis elle ne sort presque jamais. Et toutes ses affaires sont encore dans sa chambre, même son portable._

\- Vie privée, ça te dit quelque chose?

 _\- Tony, si tu étais un peu moins égoïste tu t'occuperais un peu de tes coéquipiers._

\- C'est le seul défaut que tu me reproches?

 _\- Ce n'est pas le moment..._

\- Eh bien va demander à Bucky de t'aider à retrouver cette sorcière, lui qui te comprend tellement plus que moi.

 _\- Tony..._

Le milliardaire avait raccroché avant que le blond ne puisse en dire plus.

Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire, que cette femme ait quitté sa chambre sans le dire à papa Steve...! Il avait bien d'autres choses à l'esprit. Et le Captain n'était pas celui à qui il avait envie de penser.

Il éteigna la lumière de son laboratoire et monta dans sa chambre.

Le monde des rêves sera sans doute plus agréable.

* * *

\- C'est cette fenêtre... allez, ouvre-là!

La brune rouspéta mais obéit, utilisant ses pouvoirs pour faire tourner la poignée sans le moidre bruit. Elle s'indroduit aussitôt dans la chambre avec la plus grande discrétion, observant le garçon endormi. Quel résultat cet homme pouvait-il avoir à faire faire des cauchemars d'une réalité époustouflante à cet adolescent?!

Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de difficile à faire, et une fois que cet acte sera exécuté, la tombe de Pietro sera sans danger, et elle aussi. Car Dieu savait combien elle tenait plus à son frère qu'à elle-même.

Elle s'avança et se positionna près de lui, mettant ses mains juste au-dessus de son visage et fermant les yeux en se concentrant.

Et elle vit tant de choses... ce visage qui revenait sans cesse, elle le connaissait. Et ce combat... elle s'y apercevait elle-même. Elle vit ce costume, qu'elle avait furtivement aperçu de ses propres yeux, et tous les sentiments que ce garçon portait en lui. Il y en avait bien trop.. mais elle ne devait pas s'attarder là-dessus. Seul les sentiments de colère et de peur étaient intéressants.

Elle les sentait s'amplifier en même temps que les battements de cœur du garçon, qui de suite il se mit à grimacer, à gémir et à gigoter, comme si une noirceur effroyable le rongeait de l'intérieur, que si l'angoisse qui l'enveloppait devenait de plus en plus intense. Il y avait tellement de tristesse à exploiter dans ces souvenirs... Wanda n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que le pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur lui était efficace, et un sourire se forma sur ses fines lèvres.

C'était si bon de nourrir la peur chez une personne...

Et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Le garçon commençait déjà à verser des larmes, transpirant et sursautant comme s'il avait des crises cardiaques à répétition. La jeune fille se releva, satisfaite et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Cet adolescent... c'était Spider-Man, alors...? Bah, qu'elle importance. Elle ne le connaissait pas personnellement et n'en avait pas l'envie.

\- J'ai fini ce que vous m'aviez demandé, alors ramenez-moi maintenant.

\- Tu as intérêt à avoir fait du bon travail...

\- J'en ai fait.

Et c'est sans regret que la sorcière rouge referma la fenêtre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Peter se réveilla en sursaut tandis que son cœur battait la chamade. Il paniquait, toujours plus, alors que tout autour de lui était flou.

\- M... May..?

Elle n'était pas rentrée?

Le garçon paniqua encore plus. Il ne voulait pas rester seul ici, juste... il ne voulait pas.

* * *

Peter monta sur le lit, se couvrant des couvertures et allant se coller contre le plus âgé. Il n'attendit pas et l'entoura de son bras pour le serrer le plus fort possible, reniflant contre son torse et trempant le tissu fin du tee-shirt que portait l'Iron Man endormi.

Tony grimaça un peu. C'était quoi, ce poids chaud qui s'affaissait sur lui...?! Grognant légèrement, il tenta de le repousser mais sans résultat, le garçon s'accrochait comme une araignée à sa proie.

Il se tourna vers lui, à moitié endormi et haussant un sourcil, et fixa l'adolescent.

Il mit un moment à réaliser ce qu'il se passait vraiment.

\- ...Peter..?!

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, le visage caché entre son bras et les couvertures.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici...?!

Aucune réponse à part un hoquet.

\- ...Peter, est-ce que ta tante sait que tu es ici...?

L'adolescent fit non de la tête.

Tony soupira.

\- ..Friday, envoie un message à Mme Parker pour lui dire que son neveu se trouve ici, s'il te plaît...

 _\- Bien, Monsieur._

\- Et comment es-tu venu, Peter...?

 _\- J'ai suivi le signal de son téléphone portable. Il a prit un taxi et à ensuite escaladé votre tour pour passer par la fenêtre de votre chambre._

\- Peter, tu es fou! Sans ton costume en plus, ce que tu as fait est extrêmement dangereux! Tu te rends compte de la gravité de ton acte?!

Mais le plus jeune n'écoutait pas, il ne faisait que se coller encore plus à la personne qu'il avait dans ses bras comme s'il était l'unique chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher.

Le milliardaire mis sa main sur sa joue et lui fit relever la tête, pour le découvrir les joues rouges et les yeux remplis de larmes.

\- Tssk. Regarde-moi l'état dans lequel tu es. Que t'es-t-il arrivé?

Peter se colla le plus possible à lui.

\- J... J'ai fait un cauchemar...

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu es venu en pleine nuit du Queens te faufiler dans mon lit en pleurs comme un bébé? J'en fais souvent moi aussi tu sais, et je survis.

\- C'était un cauchemar... qui avait l'air si réel...

\- Allons bon. Et que s'y passait-il?

\- ...Je revoyais oncle Ben se faire tuer... et tous ceux que j'aimais mouraient sous les yeux, sans que je ne puisse rien faire...

\- Je préférais la marmotte et la tapette à mouche..! Dit Tony dans un rire.

Mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'affecter le plus jeune.

\- J'étais paralysé... et vous souffriez tellement... j'ai peur... j'ai peur que tout autour de moi ne disparaisse!

\- Mais non, ça va aller, ce n'était qu'un stupide rêve...

Tony roulait des yeux. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça?

Mais il commença vraiment à s'inquiéter quand Peter se mit à trembler et à respirer à un rythme rapide.

\- Peter... Peter! Friday, que se passe-t-il?!

 _\- Mr. Parker est actuellement en train d'avoir une crise d'angoisse. En réalité, il en a déjà fait plusieurs avant d'arriver chez vous._

\- Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai. Peter! Peter, Regarde-moi!

Tony soutenait son regard dans celui affolé de l'autre garçon, qui semblait à peine de calmer.

\- Viens-là, lui dit-il en l'attirant ses genoux.

Peter se mit en boule contre lui, tout en s'y accrochant le plus fort possible.

\- Chht... calme-toi, Pete... lui chutochota-t-il en le berçant doucement.

 _"... Pourquoi doit-il vivre la même chose que moi...?"_

\- .. Pourquoi... est-ce que j'ai peur comme ça, Mr. Stark... je me sens tellement... angoissé... mon corps et mon esprit sont en désordre, comme si quelqu'un... les avaient mélangés...

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, allons, dit futilement Tony en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu dois juste... être stressé à cause de quelque chose...

\- Mais il n'y avait rien... j'étais heureux... parce que vous m'avez rendu heureux... j'étais juste triste de ne pas avoir pu sauver ces personnes d'un incendie, mais c'est tout...

\- Des incendies, il y en a tous les jours, tu ne peux pas sauver la terre entière.

\- Mon oncle Ben... il est mort à cause de moi...!

Tony grogna et lui donna une claque.

\- Écoute Peter, je sais que tu culpabilises mais il ne doit sûrement pas t'en vouloir, alors fais ton deuil! Vois-tu, moi aussi mes parents sont morts et je n'ai rien pu faire, et en plus leur assassin est ce salopard de Russe qui est en plus le petit-ami d'un de mes ex, et je n'en fais pas tout un plat! Un super-héros qui se plaint et qui a des regrets, ce n'est pas un super-héros! Alors cesse de penser à ce fichu cauchemar et rends-toi compte de la chance que tu as toi d'être encore en vie, et en plus en compagnie d'une des plus géniales personnes de la planète!

Peter fixait l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui avec les larmes aux yeux, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

\- P... Pardon... ...

\- Et cesse donc aussi de t'excuser comme ça, impose-toi un peu!

Peter reprit son souffle et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- A-Alors vous aussi, arrêtez de vous acharner sur votre sort! Vous buvez et vous restez dans votre coin en prétendant que personne ne vous aime mais c'est parce que vous ne faîtes rien pour! Et puis je vous aime plus que tout, moi! Et je ferai tout pour vous rendre heureux! Donc soyez moins égoïste envers les autres, je sais que vous en êtes capable, vous avez bien sauvé le monde lors de l'attaque des Chitauris! Je sais que... vous êtes le plus fort, le plus intelligent de tous... alors ne me décevez pas.

\- ...Alors là, tu m'épates. Mais tu devrais aller dormir, tu te lèves tôt demain et ta tante va s'inquiéter si tu ne rentres pas. Je vais te ramener vite-fait chez toi.

\- Non! J-Je ne veux pas me rendormir! Je suis sûr que ces cauchemars vont revenir, et... et je veux rester avec vous! S'écria-t-il en s'accrochant à lui.

\- Peter...

\- ...pitié...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ..Bon, très bien... je demanderai à Happy de t'emmener au lycée demain. Mais ne crois pas que tu pourras venir dormir chez moi quand tu veux, et encore moins sans me mettre au courant.

\- Oui, Mr. Stark!

\- Allez... minauda-t-il en se couvrant. Friday, réveille-nous à 6h30 demain matin.

 _\- Très bien._

\- Bonne nuit, Peter.

\- Bonne... nuit... je vous aime.

\- Hm. Moi aussi je m'aime.

\- ...

Peter se releva et le regarda.

\- ...moi aussi je t'aime, pardon.

\- ...mouais...

L'adolescent finit par s'endormir contre lui, et le reste de la nuit fut plus calme...

* * *

\- Monsieur, il est six heures trente, réveillez-vous.

\- ... Hmm... allez, Peter, lève-toi...

Tony voulu le secouer mais tout ce qu'il fut fût tâter le matelas.

\- Pe-...

Le milliardaire ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant que l'adolescent n'était plus dans le lit.

\- Peter?! Friday, où est-il passé encore, il s'est déjà levé?

 _\- Non, il est encore dans votre chambre et il dort toujours._

Tony ne comprit pas jusqu'à ce qu'il lève la tête et voie l'homme-araignée accroché au plafond en train de roupiller.

\- ...PETER, DEBOUT!

\- H-Hein?! Un méchant à abattre?! Où ç-

Tout en sursautant, l'homme-araignée perdit sa prise et s'affala sur le matelas.

\- ...Ça t'arrive souvent de dormir sur le plafond?!

\- ...Ben... parfois, oui... mais c'est rare...

\- Enfin... viens, allons prendre le petit-déjeuner.

\- Je vous suis! S'exclama-t-il en souriant et en se relevant.

Alors qu'il le rejoignait dans la cuisine, il lui demanda :

\- ...Mr. Stark?

\- Qu'y a-t-il?

\- Vous imaginez si c'était autre chose qu'une araignée qui m'avait piqué? Genre un rat! Ils font beaucoup d'expériences sur les rats.

\- Les rats ne piquent pas.

\- Non, mais ils m'auraient mordu! Ou une marmotte! C'est peut-être pour ça que j'en ai rêvé l'autre nuit, ce devait être un signe!

\- Tu vas me faire la liste de tous les animaux existants?

\- Non, non! Mais les araignées sont quand même les meilleures!

\- Si tu le dis... et que veux-tu manger?

\- Des céréales, ça m'ira! Dit le garçon en s'asseyant sur un tabouret et en s'accoudant au bar.

\- Tu m'as l'air en forme. Tu vas mieux depuis hier soir? Tu m'as fait un sacré spectacle pour un stupide cauchemar.

\- Oui, je vais mieux, même si j'ai toujours l'impression... d'avoir un poids sur le cœur.

\- Bah, ça va passer.

\- Mais ça avait l'air tellement réel... je ne ressentais que de la tristesse, de la peur... je ne voyais que la mort et le désespoir, comme si j'étais englouti dans les ténèbres... vous n'avez jamais fait un rêve qui avait l'air tellement réel que vous ne saviez plus dans quel monde vous étiez?

\- Si, une fois, j'ai rêvé que tous les Avengers étaient morts... tous mes amis. Et par ma faute. Mais ce n'est rien, c'était il y a longtemps.

\- C'est un rêve horrible...

\- En effet, oui. Du jus de fruits?

\- Hm... du jus d'orange, s'il vous plaît!

Tony vint s'assoir à côté de lui et se fit des tartines en l'observant.

\- Tu vois que tu es encore un enfant. Regardes ce que tu manges.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec mon âge! Même à soixante ans, je mangerai toujours des céréales au chocolat au petit-déjeuner!

\- Mais oui, répondit-il en lui embrassant furtivement le front.

\- Au fait, avec Ned, on voulait construire des mini-araignées robotisées!

\- ...Hors de question que tu amènes ton ami dans mon laboratoire.

\- S'il vous plaît! Ou au moins nous prêter du matériel!

\- On verra... si tu es sage.

\- Je le suis!

\- Mais oui... et tu comptes aller au lycée en pyjama? Avec ce tee-shirt, en plus...

\- Ben... je n'ai pas de vêtements avec moi, je suis venu directement comme ça hier soir... et puis je l'aime, ce tee-shirt, minauda-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

\- ...Et tu n'as pas ton sac de cours non plus, j'imagine?

Peter afficha un grand sourire comme réponse.

\- Bon. Je sens que Happy va devoir faire un détour.

\- Vous venez avec nous?

\- Et puis quoi encore? Non, moi je vais me recoucher.

Peter resta un instant sans voix. Tranquille, le milliardaire.

\- ...je préférerais rester ici avec vous au lieu d'aller en cours...

\- Eh bien, on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on souhaite dans la vie...!

\- Mais cela ne sert à rien que j'y aille...

\- Tu y vois tes amis. C'est déjà ça.

\- C'est vrai...

\- Mais si jamais il y a un quelconque problème, appelle-moi, d'accord.

Peter aquiesca et l'embrassa furtivement en souriant. Il devait arrêter de se plaindre, il était la personne la plus heureuse au monde.

* * *

\- Wanda, tout va bien..?

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux, pour se trouver nez-à-nez avec un blondinet qui la regardait d'un air inquiet.

\- Oui... Oui, je vais bien, pourquoi me demandes-tu cela?

\- Tu avais disparu hier soir, lui annonça-t-il en se levant du lit sur lequel il était assis, comme si elle-même n'était pas au courant.

\- ... j'étais juste sortie prendre l'air.

\- Tu aurais pu nous prévenir, Vision, Bucky ou moi, ou n'importe qui d'autre, que l'on sache au moins où tu es, lui dit le Captain avec un sourire rassurant. Nous n'avons pas vraiment l'habitude que tu sortes alors je suis surpris.

\- Oui, pardon. Mais pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu autant pour moi? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais de ta famille.

\- Si, les Avengers sont une famille, et par-dessus tout, la tienne! Et on tient tous à toi ici. Donc si jamais il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, dis-le nous, et on fera ce qu'on peut pour t'aider.

\- D'accord, merci Steve, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire. J'y penserai.

Elle ne devait rien leur dire... mais c'était le passé, maintenant, ce qu'elle avait fait la nuit dernière. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle avait déclenché une guerre.

* * *

\- On est arrivés, alors descends, maintenant.

\- Oui, merci pour tout, Happy! C'est gentil de votre part d'avoir fait tous ces détours et...

\- Oui oui, allez, au revoir, dit vivement le chauffeur en redémarrant dès que Peter était sorti.

Le garçon regarda la voiture s'en aller, se demandant s'il avait encore une fois énervé Happy en lui posant trop de questions.

\- Eh bien, Pete, on se paye des limousines pour venir, maintenant?

L'homme-araignée se retourna en vitesse, reconnaissant de suite cette voix.

\- ...Harry!

\- Heureux de voir que tu te rappelles de moi...!

\- Arrête, comment pourrais-je t'oublier, cela fait à peine six mois que tu est parti! Mais je croyais que tu étais retourné dans un lycée privé...

\- Oui, eh bien je me suis fait renvoyer encore une fois, alors je reviens ici..! Rit-il.

\- Oh... mais cela me fait plaisir de tu sois de retour..!

\- Moi aussi, cela me fait plaisir de te revoir, lui dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras un instant.

Mais la sonnerie qui retentit les fit sortir de leur bulle.

\- Tu as quoi comme cours? Lui demanda Peter en s'engageant dans les couloirs.

\- Sciences physiques..!

\- Oh, tu as pris les mêmes cours que moi..!

\- Oui, comme ça on sera ensemble et ce sera plus facile pour moi de me remettre dans le bain~!

\- C'est vrai, sourit Peter en entrant dans la classe et en allant s'assoir à sa place habituelle. Hey, Ned!

\- Salut Peter! Et...

Ned dévisagea le nouveau venu et le regarda de haut en bas.

\- ...Harry Osborn, j'étais au lycée l'année dernière, lui dit-il légèrement gêné en lui tendant sa main.

Ned la lui serra avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux.

\- ...Osborn? Attends, est-ce que tu aurais un quelconque lien avec Osborn Corporation?!

\- Eh bien, oui, c'est mon père, Norman Osborn, qui était à sa tête. Malheureusement, il... il est mort il y a quelques années.

\- Oh... je suis désolé pour toi...

\- Oui, bon, si on pensait à autre chose, hein? Les coupa Peter avec vivacité.

Il culpabilisait assez comme ça, il n'avait pas envie de repenser à la mort du père de son meilleur ami en plus.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tous les élèves étaient au travail en travaux pratiques et Peter était déjà dans son univers.

\- Pete, tu fais quoi? Ce n'est pas ça qu'il faut prendre comme produit..! Tu n'as pas lu la consigne au tableau?

\- Je fais du fluide de toile pour les renforcer, lui répondit-il, concentré.

\- Du fluide de toile? Mais tu n'en as jamais eu besoin, tu les fabriques toi-même!

\- Attends... Harry sait que tu es Spider-Man?!

\- Chhht! Moi fort, Ned! Et, oui, désolé mais tu n'es pas le premier à avoir été au courant... et, Harry, oui, je les fabrique moi-même mais Mr. Stark m'a offert un nouveau costume ultra-performant qui a besoin de plus de puissance comme il a des lances-toiles plus riches en jets!

\- Mr. Stark... tu veux dire Tony Stark, le directeur de Stark Industries?!

\- Yep! C'est lui qui m'a créé mon nouveau costume et qui m'a appris plein de choses pour devenir un Avenger!

\- Un... Avenger?! Tu délires, là! Ce n'est pas toi qui a toujours voulu faire cavalier seul? Et puis pourquoi tu le fréquentes, tu sais que c'est le premier concurrent de Osborn Corporation en tant que vendeur d'armes pour le gouvernement!

Peter lâcha un rire.

\- De quel planète viens-tu, Harry? Cela fait des années que Stark Industries ne vend plus ses armes au gouvernement...!

\- Vraiment..? Eh bien, toujours en est-il que ce type est mauvais pour tous ceux qui l'entourent, et surtout pour toi! Quelqu'un d'aussi arrogant, égoïste, alcoolique, il ne peut être bénéfique pour personne...!

\- N'exagère pas. Il a ses bons côtés...!

\- Oui, Peter le sait puisqu'il est en couple avec lui!

\- ...

\- ...QUOI?!

Toute la classe se tourna vers le groupe de trois, sauf le professeur qui semblait être sourd comme un pot et était plongé dans son journal.

\- Ned, tu ne sais vraiment pas tenir un secret!

\- Désolé... mais je t'avais déjà prévenu...!

\- Pete, ce... cet homme est vraiment ton petit-ami?!

\- Eh bien... on peut dire que oui... marmonna l'homme-araignée en s'empourprant.

\- Je rêve... et MJ?!

\- Oh, Mary-Jane... ça fait bien longtemps qu'elle ne me parle plus. Je l'ai oubliée, tu sais...

Au fond, Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être triste ou heureux par rapport à cette information.

\- Et... Et tu l'aimes vraiment, tu es sûr?

\- Qui?

\- Ton Tony Stark, là! Ce n'est pas juste un crush de passage? Tu vas l'oublier lui aussi...!

\- Je ne pense pas! Si tu savais comme je suis... fou amoureux de lui... continua-t-il plus bas.

Harry le regarda avec une mine sérieuse qui cachait un air blessé.

\- Tu est vraiment trop naïf, Pete... et aveugle. Depuis toujours...

Et, sans rien ajouter, il quitta la salle de classe sous le regard choqué et surpris des élèves.

\- Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il a..? Questionna Ned.

\- Harry...

Peter avait peur de comprendre. Non, il se faisait sans doute des idées.

* * *

\- Le déjeuner! C'est le meilleur moment! Sourit Ned en posant son plateau sur la table.

Peter le suivit et fit de même.

\- Oui... mais je me demande quand même où est Harry, soupira-t-il.

\- Tu le connais depuis longtemps?

\- Aussi longtemps que j'ai des souvenirs! Sourit-il. Et même si je l'ai beaucoup blessé par le passé... je tiens beaucoup à lui et je ne veux pas qu'il ne souffre davantage.

\- Pourquoi, que c'est-il passé?

\- Oh, c'est une longue histoire...!

\- Raconte!

\- Non, c'est trop long..! Un jour, peut-être...

C'est là qu'un souvenir revint à l'esprit de Peter. Un souvenir de son cauchemar. Il revoyait déjà les ténèbres voler autour de lui et l'attaquer, le traquant sans relâche. Il avait tenté d'oublier ce rêve mais c'est comme s'il revenait tout seul à la charge.

\- Peter... hey, Peter!

\- H-Hein?! Sursauta-t-il.

\- Ça va? T'as bugué pendant au moins dix secondes, là...!

\- Ou... Oui... je vais bien... je crois...

\- Tu es sûr?

\- Mais oui...!

C'est là que le mur fut fracassé d'un grand coup, faisant sursauter tous les élèves, les faisant crier lorsque l'ennemi s'approchait.

\- Désolé du dérangement, mais je cherche un certain Peter Parker~... j'ai besoin de m'en occuper personnellement..!

Alors que Ned resté figé devant la scène, Peter, lui, n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Non, ce n'était pas vrai...

Lui...

 _à suivre~..._

* * *

 **Alors, avez-vous découvert l'identité de cet ennemi? Allez, ce n'est pas bien difficile~..**


	6. Chapter 6

\- Je... Je suis Peter Parker, annonça ce dernier en se levant de sa chaise.

Son ennemi s'avança vers lui avec un sourire au lèvres.

\- Tu vas venir avec moi..!

Aussitôt, Peter eut un mouvement de recul, plus inquiet qu'apeuré.

\- Harry, je... je croyais que c'était terminé, tout ça! Reviens à toi!

\- Tu pourras appeler cet imbécile autant que tu veux, il ne viendra pas! Alors maintenant tu vas me suivre, nous allons avoir une petite discussion tous les deux...

Le Bouffon Vert lui attrapa de suite le bras, le serrant avec force.

\- Peter! S'écria Ned, paniqué. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

Derrière, tous les élèves fuyaient.

\- ...Préviens Mr. Stark! Et surtout, ne t'inquiète pas! S'exclama-t-il en se débattant comme il pouvait.

Ned n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que l'homme-araignée avait disparu avec son ravisseur.

* * *

 _\- Monsieur, j'ai un appel entrant de Steve Rogers. Dois-je y répondre?_

Tony lâcha un grognement en se retournant dans son lit.

\- Hmmfprm... non, laisse-moi dormir...

Mais, comme si l'IA prenait de plus en plus conscience d'elle-même, elle répondit à l'appel.

 _\- Bonjour, Tony._

\- Friday, qu'est-ce je t'avais dit... je vais te reprogrammer, tu vas voir, tu vas moins rire..!

 _\- ..Tu vas bien?_

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore?

 _\- Je voulais juste te prévenir que Wanda était bien rentrée, donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter._

\- C'est bien, alors la prochaine fois mets le couvre-feu plus tôt papa Steve, pesta le milliardaire en lui raccrochant au nez.

Sérieusement, qu'il le laisse tranquille... il n'avait pas signé pour ça lorsqu'il avait accepté de rejoindre les Avengers!

 _\- Monsieur, j'ai un encore un appel entrant, d'un numéro inconnu._

\- .. Vas-y, réponds-y, tant qu'on y est. Ce doit encore être un fan qui a réussi à se procurer mon numéro personnel par je ne sais quel stratagème.

 _\- ...Mr. Stark?_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, petit, un autographe? Donne-moi ton adresse et je te l'envoie, et en échange tu me laisses tranquille.

 _\- Je ne dirais pas non mais là je vous appelle pour une autre raison, j'ai eu votre numéro parce que Peter me l'a donné en cas d'urgence. Je suis Ned, un ami à lui, et... et il m'a dit de vous appeler parce qu'il vient de se faire kidnapper par un méchant tout en vert!_

\- ...Attends, quoi?

 _\- Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais Peter l'a appelé Harry, comme son ami qu'il vient de revoir! Oh mon Dieu, je parle au vrai Tony Stark..._

\- Harry... Harry Osborn, le fils de Norman Osborn?

\- _...Oui, c'est ça!_

Putain. C'est pas vrai, toujours à faire des conneries, dans cette famille. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas d'enfant, lui.

\- ..Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances?

 _\- Oui, j'en suis parfaitement sûr, Mr. Stark! Et il faut vite aller le sauver!_

\- Et tu sais où il est? Lui demanda Tony en se massant les yeux.

 _\- Non, mais on devrait essayer de tracer l'itinéraire de son téléphone! Il l'a avec lui, et il a dû activer la localisation comme il l'a fait dans la voiture du Vautour!_

\- On va faire ça.

 _\- D'accord! Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez p-_

L'ingénieur avait raccroché directement, n'ayant retenu que les principales informations.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'ordinateur le plus proche, commandant directement les recherches à faire à son IA.

\- Friday, localise tout de suite le téléphone portable de Peter. Comment se faisaient-ils appeler, déjà...? Ah oui, le Bouffon Vert. Envoie-moi toutes les données que tu trouves sur lui, en y ajoutant toutes les statistiques de ses facultés et de ses faiblesses.

 _\- Je localise le signal à la tour de Osborn Corporation, au dernier étage. Et je vous envoie tout ça._

\- Pas très original comme idée de planque, le gamin. Et Peter n'a pas son costume sur lui?

 _\- Je détecte le signal de son costume dans les casiers du lycée scientifique et technologique de Midway._

\- Ça valait bien la peine que je lui en créé un, minauda Tony.

 _\- Voulez-vous que j'appelle les autres membres des Avengers?_

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai besoin d'eux.

\- _D'après mes sources, le Bouffon Vert est une créature puissante qui pourrait à coup sûr endommager votre armure avec ses attaques._

\- Peter a su le combattre plusieurs fois par le passé, et sans mon costume ultra-performant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'y arriverais pas...

 _\- Peter a un lien affectif avec la personne sur laquelle le Bouffon Vert agit mentalement, ce qui fragilise son pouvoir de persuasion. Et de plus il a des capacités que vous n'avez pas._

\- ...Serais-tu en train de me dire que Peter est plus doué que moi?!

 _\- Seulement que vos capacités sont différentes, Monsieur, et qu'elles conviennent à différentes cibles. C'est pour cela que je vous suggère grandement de demander de l'aide à certains de vos alliés._

\- Si tu insistes tant... soupira l'Iron Man.

Après tout, autant accepter.

 _\- Très bien. J'appelle de suite Steve Rogers._

\- Quoi?! Non, pas l...

 _\- Tony? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu?_

\- ...Friday, estime-toi heureux d'être immatérielle sinon je t'en collerai une dont tu te souviendrais... puis il se tourna vers l'écran. En fait, Peter, le Spider-Man là, tu sais, il s'est fait capturer par un de ses vieux ennemis qui est revenu. Ou ami, enfin je n'ai pas trop compris... donc je voulais savoir, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas m'aider à venir le sauver?

 _\- Tu t'es enfin décidé à te rallier à tes coéquipiers? C'est bien, Tony. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aiderais à sauver Parker, toi qui n'a même pas daigné prêter attention à la disparition de Wanda._

\- Steve, fais pas le con encore une fois. Oh, pardon, j'ai dit un gros mot!

- _...ça, ça va me suivre encore longtemps... et franchement, tu es dix fois pire que moi donc tu n'as pas ton mot à dire._

\- C'est celui m'a plaqué pour se mettre en couple avec l'homme qui a tué mes parents qui me dit ça?

 _\- Tony, tu ne comprends rien! Bucky n'était pas lui-même lors de cet acte, et... c'est bon, cela ne sert à rien qu'on discute de ça encore une fois._

\- Hmf... bref, appelle les autres. L'ennemi se trouve au dernier étage de la tour de Osborn Corporation. On s'y retrouve le plus vite possible.

\- _Okay_.

\- Et fais attention à ta petite fille Wanda, qu'elle ne se fasse pas trop bobo..!

Steve fronça les sourcils d'un air exaspéré et raccrocha.

Tony, lui, soupirait déjà en pensant à ce qui allait arriver.

Il aurait mieux fait de rester au lit...

* * *

Peter rouvrit doucement les yeux. Il se souvenait d'avoir été éloigné du lycée puis... plus rien. Il regarda un peu autour, l'esprit encore engourdi, et s'aperçut que ses poignets étaient attachés lorsqu'il tenta de se lever.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Tiens, je vois que tu t'es réveillé...! Le sédatif que je t'ai injecté était fort pourtant, je ne pensais pas que tu te réveillerais avant trois jours!

\- Harry... on est dans ton bureau, là! Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici?

La créature verte attrapa une bouteille pour la casser sur le meuble.

\- CESSE DE M'APPELER AINSI! Harry, Norman, que m'importe, le tout soit que cela reste une personne de sang Osborn!

\- ...Ton ancienne coupe de cheveux t'allait mieux!

\- Grrr... sale insecte, n'as-tu donc aucun respect!

\- Hey! C'est une grosse insulte, ça! Les araignées ne sont pas des insectes! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je te témoignerais tu respect... surtout avec une coupe de cheveux comme ça. Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas un début de calvitie?

\- Si tu continues, je te tue alors la ferme!

\- Mais quelque chose me dit que vous n'allez pas le faire, parce que vous avez besoin de moi. Spider-sens, peut-être?

\- En effet..! Et puis tu sais, Harry t'aime énormément, et il m'a beaucoup crié dessus pour que je ne te fasse pas de mal... tu aurais vu son visage paniqué! Rit-il en éclat.

Le visage de Peter prit un air sérieux.

\- Il m'aime... énormément? Comment ça?

\- Oh, c'est une belle histoire d'amour à l'eau de rose tout ça! Si tu savais comme il était heureux lorsque Gwen est morte, lorsque Mary-Jane est partie! Il pensait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir être seul avec toi... malheureusement pour lui, j'étais là aussi pour lui tenir compagnie, haha!

Peter se mordit la lèvre. Ces souvenirs n'étaient pas de ceux dont il voulait se rappeler.

\- Et maintenant, tu lui annonces que tu es fou amoureux de son concurrent numéro un, et que vous êtes ensemble en plus! Comme c'est mignon! Mais si tu savais comment le pauvre Harry était dévasté, lui qui était déjà partagé entre sa haine pour Spider-Man et son amour pour Peter, tu l'as achevé ce coup-ci! Il avait pourtant pris son courage à deux mains pour revenir à tes côtés et tenter d'oublier le passé...

\- Arrêtez de dire des idioties!

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment que ce sont des idioties? Tu connais bien mal ton ami...

\- Je le connais mieux que personne!

\- Navré, je pense que je le connais mieux que toi~!

Peter serrait les dents.

\- Dites-moi pourquoi vous m'avez capturé!

\- Eh bien, parce que tu es Spider-Man, pardi!

\- Et alors, vous aviez besoin d'une araignée pour jouer avec vous?

\- Non, il y a d'autres personnes que j'attends...!

\- Si c'est un piège pour faire venir les Avengers, vous pouvez toujours courir pour qu'ils viennent! ..Ils... se soucient à peine de moi...

\- Ce serait bien si j'avais le gros lot, mais un seul d'entre eux suffira... je pense que tu vois duquel je parle! Un qui pourra m'offrir toute sa technologie pour me rendre invincible... de plus, je pense que Harry serait heureux si je l'élimine, comme lorsque j'ai éliminé Gwen~!

Non, Peter ne voulait pas se souvenir de ça.

\- M... Mr. Stark... si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux, je vous transforme en momie de toiles d'araignée vivante!

\- Oh, voyons, tu ne voudrais pas blesser ton meilleur ami~? Si tu veux t'attaquer à moi, il faudra le faire mentalement!

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre... laissez Harry tranquille une bonne fois pour toutes!

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Harry n'est rien sans moi... et toi non plus, apparemment! Que serait un super-héros sans super-villains à combattre?

\- ...Un super-héros de quartier?

\- Malheureusement on dirait que tu ne conviens pas à ce rôle-là..!

Peter afficha un grand sourire.

\- Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend! Franchement, vous devriez dire ça à Mr. Stark et à ma tante May, parce que eux, il n'arrivent toujours pas à se mettre dans la tête que je peux combattre des méchants super forts!

\- La ferme, gamin! Tu-

\- Sans vous offenser, vous partagez le corps d'un garçon qui a le même âge que moi, donc, m'appeler "gamin"... d'ailleurs, vous ne voudriez pas m'enlever ces espèces de menottes en acier? Je commence à avoir les poignets un peu engourdis...

\- Si tu continues c'est sur le visage que tu auras de l'acier, sale insecte!

\- Hey, je vous ai déjà rappelé que l'araignée n'était pas un insecte! Vous n'écoutez donc pas ce qu'on vous dit? Vous ne deviez pas avoir de très bonnes notes aux contrôles..! D'ailleurs, vous connaissez un peu d'espagnol? Enfin, techniquement vous devriez, puisque vous partagez le même esprit et la même mémoire que Harry! Ah non, c'est vrai, lui il a pris Chinois en langue vivante! Vous pouvez me dire quelques mots de chinois?

\- Ne peux-tu donc pas te taire!

\- Tiens, je ne pensais pas que le Chinois ressemblait tant à l'Anglais...

\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi bavard?!

\- Eh bien, tant qu'à être coincé ici pour un bon moment, autant engager un peu la conversation, non?

\- Tu vas me rendre fou!

\- Mais vous l'êtes déjà, non? C'est vrai que je n'ai pas fait de psychologie ni de médecine, mais il me semble que la schizophrènie est un sérieux cas de démence, et vous en souffrez quand même pas mal...!

\- C'est toi qui va souffrir! S'écria la créature en lui tirant les cheveux.

\- Relâche-le tout de suite ou tu vas tâter de mon tout nouveau laser.

L'homme-araignée et son ennemi tournèrent la tête, interpellé par cette nouvelle voix.

\- Mr. St- enfin, Iron Man! Vous saviez, je me débrouillais très bien tout seul!

\- Eh bien maintenant tu vas apprendre à te débrouiller en équipe, lui dit l'Iron Man tandis que Captain America débarqua de l'autre côté, suivi de Black Widow, Hawkeye et Wanda.

\- Si je me souviens bien ce n'est pas votre fort non plus... dit Peter avec un sourire innocent.

\- Peter, ce n'est pas le moment, grogna Tony.

\- Tiens, mais toute la petite équipe est là au complet! S'exclama le Bouffon Vert en s'éloignant de l'adolescent. Non, je me trompe, il en manque? Bah, peu importe, je ferai sans!

\- Bouffon Vert! Qu'attendez-vous de nous?! Lui demanda Steve avec sérieux.

\- ..Rah, je détèste ce nom que la presse m'a choisi... et pourquoi, pour être méchant il faut une raison maintenant? Rassurez-vous, je ne souhaite ni conquérir le monde, ni détruire New York~... - du moins, pour l'instant.

\- Alors pourquoi réapparaîs-tu?! Lui lança Natasha.

\- Parce que je fais partie de Harry, et que jamais il ne pourra se débarrasser de moi! J'ai le droit de vivre aussi, non?

\- Il faudrait extraire ce poison du sang de Harry... réfléchit Peter.

\- Si tu crois que c'est si simple, Araignée! Je suis gravé en lui et rien ne pourra m'en détacher...

\- Peu importe, laisse-le maintenant qu'on en finisse, le menaça Barton en le pointant une flèche sur lui.

\- Et si je n'en ai pas envie? Je m'amuse bien pourtant!

\- Est-ce la seule raison pour laquelle tu nous as attiré ici?!

\- Hey, du calme, à la base je voulais juste attirer le narcissique, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ses petits toutous le suivent!

\- Fais encore une métaphore comme ça et tu ne vas plus sentir ton corps, pesta la Russe.

\- Vous êtes si durs, je ne fais que m'amuser un peu... mais puisque c'est ainsi, alors je vous laisse ici! Une bombe va bientôt exploser, mais je ne vous dis pas dans combien de temps, sinon ce n'est pas drôle!

Et sur ce, il quitta la pièce, s'envolant vers de nouveaux horizons avec un rire démoniaque.

\- SORTEZ TOUS D'ICI! S'écria Steve en les regardant les uns après les autres et en s'élancant vers la fenêtre, son bouclier en avant.

Tous suivirent, sauf Peter qui se débattait et se mit à crier.

\- Mr. Stark! J-Je n'arrive pas à enlever ces menottes!

Ce dernier se retenu de faire un facepalm et s'approcha en vitesse de lui, tirant sur l'acier aussi fort qu'il pouvait.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de me faire secourir par Iron Man, dit Peter en souriant béatement.

\- Je t'ai déjà sauvé lorsque t'étais gamin. D'un laser du sceptre de Loki.

\- Quoi? J-Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un rêve... mais J'avais un masque, non? Comment m'avez-vous reconnu?!

\- J'ai reconnu ta tante à qui je t'avais ramené, et Jarvis avait sauvegardé ton code génétique. Mais bref, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça..! Geignit le milliardaire en tirant de toutes ses forces.

\- Vous n'y arrivez pas?

\- Non, je ne sais pas comment il a resseré ça mais... tant pis, on embarque le mur!

\- QU-QUOI?!

Peter n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la situation que l'Iron Man gravait son laser dans le mur métallique, tout autour des bras et des mains de l'adolescent.

\- Et votre rayon laser, là, il n'aurait pas fonctionné sur ces menottes?

\- Il ne fonctionne pas sur ce type de métal. Allez, viens, on file, dit-il en le prenant contre lui et en s'envolant après avoir brisé une vitre.

Peter vit le haut de la tour Osborn exploser, répandant le feu et la fumée dans le ciel tandis que les débris s'écrasaient dans les rues.

Cela lui rappelait ce qui était arrivé lors de cette nuit où il avait voulu arrêter ces braqueurs de banque, et tous les incendies auquel il avait assisté.

\- Mr. Stark... il dit y avoir encore plein de gens qui travaillent, et le dernier étage est en train de s'écrouler!

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà prévenu les policiers et les secours au cas où.

\- Mais c'est notre devoir de sauver ces personnes!

\- Non, ce n'est pas notre boulot! Je suis un directeur d'entreprise, pas un secouriste.

Peter serra les dents avant de s'écrier :

\- ...Ce n'est pas digne de toi, ça, Iron Man!

\- Allons bon, qu'y a-t-il encore?

\- Tu es un directeur d'entreprise mais aussi un super-héros! Depuis que je suis enfant je fais tout pour être comme toi mais au final, je suis bien mieux!

\- ...si tu continues je te lâche.

\- Lors d'un incendie, une fois, j'ai sauvé une petite fille, alors que toi tu ne fais rien à part te montrer avec tes grand airs!

\- ...On en parle, du ferry?

\- J'aurais très bien pu les sauver.

\- Mais oui... et puis, si tu es si fort, va donc les sauver, ces gens...!

\- Je ne peux pas, minauda Peter.

\- Et pourquoi ça..?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas mon costume sur moi, que je suis suspendu à des milliers de mètres du sol et que j'ai les mains attachés avec du métal quasi-incassable!

\- On va aller régler ça.

Peter fronçait les sourcils, l'air boudeur, tandis que Tony le tenait fermement en se dirigeant vers sa tour. Pourquoi amait-il cet adolescent, déjà...?

Peut-être parce qu'il était adorable... et qu'il avait été le seul à le regarder de cette façon.

* * *

\- Hey, Ned, t'aurais pas vu Peter?

Le garçon leva les yeux de son livre et regarda son interlocutrice avec un air perdu, comme s'il essayait de cacher une vérité.

\- Hem... non... enfin, pas depuis qu'il s'est fait capturer par ce type bizarre tout en vert.

Michelle le regarda avec incompréhension, haussant un sourcil.

\- ...Hein?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!

\- L'attaque de ce midi à la cantine... eh bien, ce gars cherchait Peter.

\- Et tu ne sais pas qui c'est?

\- Non... enfin, il l'a appelé Harry, comme son ami qui est revenu dans ce lycée!

\- ...Étrange... et bizarrement, j'sais même pas si j'ai envie de te croire. Si ça se trouve c'est juste une excuse pour qu'il sèche les cours.

\- Mais non, je te jure! Et toi, pourquoi tu le cherchais?

\- Oh, je voulais juste... lui dire quelque chose. Mais c'est sans importance.

La jeune fille regarda un instant son carnet à dessin, fixant ce croquis qu'elle avait fait il n'y a pas si longtemps. Puis elle le referma.

\- Enfin, ce n'est rien, merci, Ned.

Le garçon la regarda faire demi-tour.

Avait-il encore avoué quelque chose qui devait rester secret...?

* * *

Assis sur un fauteuil dans le laboratoire du directeur de Stark Industries, Peter attendait, et s'ennuyait lourdement.

Il leva la tête vers son mentor, qui semblait faire des recherches plus loin.

\- Mr. Stark... quand est-ce que vous m'enlevez ces menottes et ce morceau de mur?

\- Quand j'aurai trouvé comment faire.

\- Mais ce n'est pas difficile de briser du métal comme ça! Vous êtes capable de découper un mur entier et pas de simples menottes?

\- Sauf que ce n'est pas du métal terrien. Le Vautour n'est pas le seul à avoir ramassé ce matériel extra-terrestre il y a huit ans, les Osborn ont dû se servir aussi. Le Bouffon Vert est sans aucun doute allé chercher ces trésors dans leur cachette.

\- Vous voulez dire que ce métal provient d'une autre planète..?!

\- Exactement...! Il n'est pas neutre d'énergie comme celui qu'on a sur terre, celui-ci est rempli de particules organiques, voire même atomiques si on l'expose à une trop grosse lumière, comme celle du Soleil, par exemple.

\- Comme la pierre que j'avais trouvé?

\- Un peu, oui, même si l'énergie contenue dans ce métal est bien plus sensible aux ultraviolets.

\- Je vois... mais, tu coup, comment va-t-on faire pour m'enlever ces menottes? Je ne veux pas les garder toute ma vie!

\- Nous allons trouver un moyen. Le mieux serait de les faire exploser, mais ton corps risque de subir de gros dégâts...

\- Je guéris vite!

\- Quand je dis dégâts je dis qu'il pourrait exploser sous la pression atomique.

\- ...Oh...

\- Pour les briser sans te blesser, il faudrait les heurter avec une pression égale à leur. Et je pense savoir ce qui pourrait faire l'affaire...

\- Quoi? Quoi? Dites!

\- Mais je dois d'abord voir si je peux contacter la personne qui détient cette solution. Je vais lui envoyer un message par un de mes satellites.

\- Pourquoi ne l'appelez-vous pas sur votre téléphone?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que le réseau passe à Asgard.

\- Vous voulez contacter Thor?

\- Bien sûr, quoi d'autre d'aussi puissant et maniable que la foudre de son marteau pourrait égaler cette énergie?

\- Vous n'avez pas tort...

\- C'est un magnifique jeu de mot!

\- Très drôle! Je n'ai même pas fait exprès.

\- Pour une fois...!

\- Mais, dites... le Bouffon Vert va sûrement revenir! Il veut vous voler toute votre technologie! Je ne peux pas croire... qu'il s'en prenne encore à Harry... je croyais que tout était fini...

\- Si tu crois que j'ai peur. Mes armures sont très bien sécurisées. Et puis nous allons le sauver, ton ami, le rassura-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Et nous arriverons à détacher ces menottes aussi. Le message a été envoyé à Asgard par un de mes plus performants satellites transmetteurs.

\- J'espère bien...

Au fond de lui, Peter priait pour que tout se passe effectivement bien.

 _à suivre~..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Quand je pense que cette histoire devait à la base être un OS, voilà où j'en suis maintenant! X) Mais c'est grâce à vous et je ne le regrette pas du tout~.**

 **Je vous remercie encore à tous de suivre cette histoire et de prendre plaisir à la lire...**

 **Et si vous avez une idée, une suggestion, (un fantasme?) à me proposer, n'hésitez pas~ :P**

 **Bonne lecture~!**

* * *

\- Thor! Un message de Terra pour vous.

Le Dieu de la foudre reposa son lourd marteau, regardant l'homme avec un air inquisiteur.

\- De la Terre? Ça ne peut pas attendre, je suis en plein entraînement!

\- J'ai vu cela, oui... et je suis désolé, mais je me dois de vous dire que c'est une affaire urgente. Il a été envoyé et signé par un dénommé Tony Stark.

\- Stark... que me veut-il donc, celui-là? Bon, très bien, je vais voir cela.

\- Merci, lui répondit l'homme en s'inclinant légèrement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était arrivé devant un hologramme où était inscrites des phrases à moitié floues.

\- Ce message est presque illisible.

\- Désolé, c'est qu'il a été envoyé de très loin et par une technologie de très basse qualité par rapport à celle de notre civilisation.

\- Ces terriens, toujours à la ramasse. Enfin... on fera avec. (Le message, pas les terriens. Quoique...)

Thor lu les mots inscrits en haussant un sourcil.

Méchant qui menace de s'emparer de la technologie de Stark Industries, métal inbrisable, tout cela n'avait pas l'air bon.

Et puis, il avait promis de protéger la Terre, alors...

Autant aller voir ce qui se tramait.

\- Puis-je vous demander de quoi s'agit-il, si ce n'est point impoli?

\- Des choses pas très joyeuses, et je dois aller voir tout ça de plus près.

Le Dieu de la foudre alla de suite prendre son marteau en main et parti sans attendre sur la planète bleue.

* * *

\- Voilà, tu es débarassé de ce morceau de mur! Maintenant, tu devrais rentrer. Il commence à se faire tard.

\- Mais... je ne peux pas rentrer comme ça! Que va dire tante May?!

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il ne vaut mieux pas que tu n'aggraves les choses en arrivant à des heures tardives... Happy va te reconduire chez toi, rajouta-t-il en le poussant doucement dans l'ascenseur. Et il va faire un détour par ton lycée pour que tu puisses récupérer ton costume.

\- Mais, je veux rester avec vous!

\- Tu ne peux pas choisir... tu ne voudrais pas que ta tante se fasse un sang d'encre? Déjà que tu es parti de chez toi hier soir, il ne faut pas l'inquiéter plus.

\- ..O.. Oui...

L'ascenseur arriva finalement au rez-de-chaussée, et Tony en sortit presque trop vivement.

\- Allez, avance donc, je vais prévenir Happy.

\- Non, c'est bon, je préfère marcher.

\- Tu es sûr? C'est loin! Surtout que tu as les mains menottées...

\- Je saurai tout de même me défendre si on m'attaque!

\- Même, je refuse de prendre ce risque! Je suis responsable de toi, je te signale, et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Allez hop, dans la voiture.

\- Mais! Happy, faites quelque chose!

\- Je ne suis pas payé pour ça, soutint ce dernier avec une pointe d'ennui en lui ouvrant la porte.

Peter soupira un peu avant de tirer l'adulte à lui et de déposer un vif baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- N'oubliez pas que je vous aime... lui sussurra-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Mais oui. Allez, file, ta tante va s'inquiéter.

L'adolescent afficha un plus grand sourire et alla finalement s'assoir à l'arrière de la voiture, sans pour autant cesser de l'observer.

Le chauffeur, quand à lui, restait figé face à ce qu'il venait de voir.

\- Eh bien, Happy? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme! Lui dit innocemment Tony avec un léger rire avant de tourner les talons.

Alors que la limousine s'engageait dans les rues vivantes de New York, le milliardaire continuait de fixer l'horizon.

Il ne savait diable pas ce qu'il faisait avec Peter, mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était agréable. De se faire aimer ainsi, et pas à cause de ses conditions sociales...

Mais il gardait toujours au fond de lui la peur que cet adolescent ne l'abandonne un jour... comme l'avaient déjà fait tant d'autres.

* * *

\- POURQUOI AS-TU FAIT ÇA!

Les larmes aux yeux, Harry lança ce qu'il avait sous la main - c'est-à-dire un vase - avec force sur le miroir, qui se brisa en mille morceaux.

Sept ans de malheur. Enfin, il commençait à y être habitué, au malheur.

\- Si tu crois que c'est ainsi que tu peux me faire disparaître...

Harry mis ses mains sur sa tête, serrant presque ses propres cheveux entre ses doigts. Cette voix, cette horrible voix, il l'entendant toujours, quoi qu'il fasse, elle ne voulait pas sortir de sa tête!

\- Tu devrais m'écouter, Harry! Je ne te veux que du bien. Sans moi tu n'es rien, tu n'es qu'un simple adolescent comme les autres, sans intérêt et qui n'a aucun ami à part ceux qui veulent profiter de l'argent dont tu as hérité!

\- C'est faux! P-Peter ne pense pas à ça!

\- Comment peux-tu encore aimer ce garçon?! C'est lui qui a tué ton père, et de plein gré! C'est lui qui est à l'origine de toutes tes souffrances!

\- Tu mens! Je suis sûr qu'au fond il a tout fait pour éviter cela, celui qui en est à l'origine c'est toi!

\- Tu es vraiment un idiot pour dire des choses pareilles..! Je comprends pourquoi ton père ne faisait pas attention à toi! Et tu ne peux pas le nier!

\- M-Mon père m'aimait, et moi aussi! C'est toi qui l'a corrompu comme tu m'as corrompu!

\- Et tu devrais m'en remercier! Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais laisser passer la vente de Osborn Corporation?! Tu devrais être heureux que j'ai agi!

\- Mon père serait toujours vivant si tu n'étais pas là!

\- Oh mais la personne que tu dois blâmer c'est lui, c'est lui qui m'a créé..!

\- J'aurais dû l'en empêcher...

\- C'est bien trop tard pour avoir des regrets et c'est inutile! Mais dis-moi, je parie que tu veux garder la seule est unique personne qui tient vraiment à toi~..?

\- Personne ne tient à moi... je peux mourir, personne ne sera peiné!

\- Tu dois rester vivant.

\- ..Et si je meurs, tu mourras...

\- Ne rêve pas..! Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir le sang d'un Osborn~... si tu crois que c'est si facile de m'éradiquer!

\- Peut-être mais au moins je n'aurai plus à te subir!

\- Crois-moi ou non mais c'est raté, je te suivrai jusqu'en Enfer~... Haha!

\- Je t'y enverrai!

\- J'ai hâte de voir comment.

Harry se releva pour prendre un mouchoir et essuyer ses larmes.

\- Mais pour en revenir à Peter, je pense que tu es blessé qu'il ne veuille même pas t'accorder plus d'attention, non~?

\- Laisse-moi!

\- Je pourrais peut-être arranger ça...

\- ...Et comment?!

\- Eh bien, en se débarrassant encore une fois de la personne qu'il aime, tiens! Tu seras débarrassé à la fois de ton concurrent par rapport à ton entreprise et de ton concurrent par rapport à Peter... et nous remportons tous les deux quelque chose, toi l'homme-araignée et moi la super technologie de Stark Industries!

\- Je ne veux pas faire partie de tes plans machiavéliques!

\- Oh, mais je ne t'ai pas dit que tu avais le choix!

Ce rire éternel résonnait dans la tête de Harry, et il ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

* * *

\- On est arrivés. Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta porte ou ça va aller?

\- Ça va aller. Je ne suis pas blessé non plus!

\- Non, mais l'usage de tes mains est tout de même limité.

\- Oui, mais un super-héros comme moi se doit de savoir se débrouiller dans n'importe quelle circonstance!

\- Si tu le dis... à plus alors. Et fais attention à toi.

\- Mais oui!

Peter lâcha un soupir en regardant l'immeuble devant lui.

Bon, maintenant... faire face à May.

* * *

Thor atterri sur la terrasse de la tour Stark. Il lança un regard sur la ville éveillée ; New York semblait pourtant paisible et calme vue d'ici.

Il alla frapper à la porte lorsqu'il remarqua la fenêtre cassée. D'accord... les humains sont vraiment étranges.

Il y passa pour entrer dans la grande pièce, découvrant le directeur de Stark Industries sur un fauteuil avec un verre à la main.

\- Tu as trouvé un nouveau moyen d'aération?

Tony tourna la tête vers lui, comme s'il l'attendait.

\- Laisse tomber, c'est Peter.

\- Qui?

\- Le Spider-Man, celui que j'avais recruté dans mon équipe... je t'en ai déjà parlé, je crois.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, c'est lui qui est bloqué avec ces menottes étranges?

\- Voilà. Ce métal ressemble au vibranium, mais ce n'en est pas, il bloque l'énergie en l'opressant au lieu de la contenir... et je pense que seule la puissance de ton marteau peut lui être égale.

\- Passe-moi tes cours de sciences physiques. Dis-moi juste où est le gamin, que je les lui retire et que je reparte. Je suis pressé, je suis occupé à Asgard.

\- Eh bien... c'est-à-dire qu'en réalité, il est déjà rentré chez lui.

\- Donne-moi son adresse alors.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, je n'ai pas envie que le seul membre de sa famille fasse une crise cardiaque et que tu fasses exploser tout son immeuble.

\- Tu me prends pour quelqu'un qui ne fait pas attention et qui ne contrôle pas sa puissance?

\- Je ne dis pas ça, je dis juste que... scientifiquement, mon hypothèse sur la sécurité de la collision de ces deux énergies est peut-être fausse.

\- Alors tu ne tiens pas beaucoup à ce gamin..!

Tony lui lança presque un regard noir.

\- Thor, je tiens à lui plus qu'à personne.

\- Plus qu'à Pepper? Je pensais pourtant qu'elle était la meilleure..! - Mais pas autant que Jane.

\- Ele est la meilleure, oui, mais pas pour me supporter. Et puis, la routine, c'est... lassant. Je préfère côtoyer plusieurs personnes différentes en un mois plutôt que de passer une année avec la même. Enfin, sauf si cette personne est... intéressante.

\- Je te comprends. Malheureusement, la routine nous rattrape tous un jour. Bientôt, ce sera arrêter Loki qui sera la mienne!

\- D'ailleurs, comment va-t-il? Demanda Tony en buvant une gorgée de champagne.

\- Il va bien, il s'amuse comme il peut dans sa cellule. Je crois bien que... jamais je ne pourrai le faire redevenir comme avant.

\- Personne ne redevient jamais comme il était lorsque la haine le ronge... et beaucoup sont dans ce cas.

\- Oui, malheureusement. Bon, je suis désolé mais je te laisse si tu n'as pas besoin de moi ; j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire.

\- Hey, attends! Tu ne peux pas repartir comme ça! Prends donc un peu de champagne, lui conseilla le milliardaire en sortant une autre bouteille.

\- Ne me tente pas.

\- Allez, même un Dieu peut prendre des congés...! Je te réserve une chambre d'amis pour ce soir. Elles sont toutes libres de toutes façons.

\- Je ne peux pas, un Dieu et un Roi ne peut pas se permettre ça. J'ai un peuple dont je dois m'occuper.

\- Hé, justement, tu pourrais au moins avoir la liberté de faire ce que tu veux! De plus, je t'ai dit qu'il y avait ce Bouffon Vert qui nous menaçait. On devrait s'en débarrasser.

\- Le tuer?

\- Non! C'est le meilleur ami de Peter.

\- ...Son meilleur ami?!

\- Laisse tomber, c'est compliqué, je t'expliquerai. Viens donc plutôt boire avec moi.

Thor le regarda un instant, avant de reprendre :

\- Bon, d'accord, j'accepte de rester pour régler tout ça, mais pas plus de deux jours.

\- Génial! Allez, levons nos verres à la victoire!

\- À la victoire...

Comme si cela pouvait être aussi facile.

* * *

\- Peter... EXPLIQUE-MOI CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA!

Le garçon déglutit. Trouver un mensonge, vite.

\- E-Eh bien... c'est... c'est une expérience qu'on a fait avec Mr. Stark...!

Peter vit du rouge dans les yeux de sa tante. En fait, peut-être que la vérité aurait été mieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, cet espèce d'imbécile arrogant!

\- T-Tante May! Attends, je... j'étais d'accord..!

La jeune femme tenta de se calmer.

\- Peter, tu... tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

\- Si, je le sais exactement!

\- Écoute, Peter, je sais que toute cette gloire, cet argent, cette technologie qu'il peut t'offrir est énormément attirante, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois le laisser faire tout ce qu'il veut avec toi.

Peter prit un air outré.

\- Je n'aime pas Mr. Stark pour ça! Je l'aime pour ce qu'il est vraiment, pas pour toutes ses rumeurs que l'on dit sur lui et ses richesses! Je lui fait pleinement confiance et je sais qu'il a un grand cœur au fond, et que jamais il ne sera capable de me blesser!

\- Tu es aveugle, Peter... aveuglé par l'amour. Mais je te comprends. Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai eu ton âge. Ces amours de passades sont communes pour les adolescents, et surtout sur les gens célèbres comme ça.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas! Je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne, depuis que je suis enfant! C'est vrai que j'ai aimé beaucoup de personnes avec qui j'ai cru que j'allais faire ma vie, mais je t'assure qu'avec lui c'est totalement différent!

\- Comprends-moi, j'ai peur pour toi, Peter.. je ne veux pas qu'il ne t'arrive de mal.

\- Je sais... minauda l'adolescent en baissant la tête.

\- Et puis, ça commence par des menottes, et puis qu'est-ce que ce sera après? Tu n'as pas de blessures sur le corps au moins? Peter, ne sois pas si pressé. Il y a encore beaucoup de sujets sur la sexualité que nous devons aborder tous les deux.

Peter devint rouge tomate.

\- N-Non! Tante May, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, je te jure! C'était pour une expérience scientifique!

\- Alors pourquoi ne les enlèves-tu pas? Si c'est lui qui t'a demandé, ou pire, ordonné de les garder, alors je te garantis qu'il aura affaire à moi!

\- Non, non! C'est juste que, enfin c'est difficile à expliquer, mais elles sont incassables avant que l'on ne trouve une solution!

\- J'espère que tu ne me mens pas parce que sinon je serai blessée et déçue.

\- Je te promets que je te dis la vérité.

\- Viens là.

Sa tante l'attira à elle pour le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant un peu trop fort.

\- Je sais que je te le répète sans cesse, mais je ne parviens pas à ne pas m'inquiéter pour toi. Tu es comme mon fils... mon seul et unique fils.

\- ...Je voudrais que papa et maman soient là pour me voir... j'ai tant besoin d'eux, parfois... et d'oncle Ben aussi..

\- Je sais, à moi aussi ils me manquent. Mais ils font attention à nous, ce sont nos anges gardiens à présent, lui rajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

\- Tu as raison...

\- Allez, si on allait manger maintenant? J'ai réussi à cuisiner une superbe paëlla~!

\- Merci, mais je n'ai pas très faim... lui dit-il en allant dans sa chambre. Et puis je suis fatigué.

\- Oh... je t'en laisse dans le frigo alors..!

\- Hm-m...

Puis il referma la porte derrière lui, soupirant.

Il s'avança et se laissa tomber sur son lit, enfouissant sa tête dans un coussin.

Il n'en pouvait plus... de tout ça...

De devoir rallier études et boulot de super-héros, que son meilleur ami se soit encore tourné vers le mal, de ne pas pouvoir rester avec celui dont il ne pouvait à présent plus se passer... mais la vie d'un adolescent normal était une vie dont il s'était debarassé il y a déjà bien longtemps. À vrai dire, même avant de se faire mordre par cette araignée, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être un adolescent normal.

Il tourna paresseusement sa tête vers le côté. Trop de pensées s'accumulaient dans son esprit.

Il haussa un soucil en voyant une tâche de sang sur le mur. Une tâche de sang... qui s'agrandissait de plus en plus...

Interpellé, il se leva et alla la toucher du bout des doigts.

\- Qu'est-ce que... c'est..?

Il sursauta en voyant tous ses murs se teinter de rouge vif ruisselant. Il voulu appeler sa tante, mais une voix le retint, une voix qu'il n'entendait plus que dans ses rêves.

\- Peter... regarde ce que tu as fait...

L'adolescent se tourna en vitesse, et fut pris d'une peur intense en voyant son oncle giser sur le sol, couvert de sang et le fixant avec des yeux blancs.

\- O... Oncle Ben!

\- C'est à cause de toi que je suis mort... si seulement tu avais arrêté cet homme au lieu de faire ton égoïste, je serai encore en vie..! Je te déteste, tu n'es plus mon neveu!

\- Non, oncle Ben! Pitié, je t'assure que je ne savais pas! Si tu savais comme je regrette! S'écria-t-il affolé en commençant à verser des larmes.

Il voulu se jeter à ses pieds mais le corps disparu en un clin d'œil. Alors que tout autour de lui devenait sombre et opressant, une autre voix se fit entendre.

\- Peter, si tu savais comme je suis déçu...

\- M... Mr. Stark...

\- Je te faisais confiance, je pensais que tu allais protéger ta tante! Et regarde-moi ça, la pauvre est morte écrasée sous un bus... alors que tu aurais pu la sauver! Tout comme Ned et Harry...

Les yeux de Peter se remplissaient de larmes qui ne cessaient de couler.

\- M... Mais...

\- Ne compte plus sur moi pour t'aimer comme j'ai fait. J'ai été idiot de céder à tes avances, toi, un pauvre adolescent faible et inutile.

\- Je vous jure que je... je m'améliorerai...

\- Tu n'es rien, va donc mourir pour purger tes actes!

Quelques coups à la porte se firent entendre.

\- Peter?

Et tout disparu aussitôt d'un coup, la lumière revint, le vide et l'obscurité s'étaient échappés. Était-ce... un cauchemar..? Mais cela avait l'air si réel...

\- Que... Qu'y a-t-il..? Renifla-t-il en essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche.

\- Tu vas bien?

\- O... Oui... ne t'inquiète pas...

\- J'espère... enfin, je voulais t'avertir que Harry était arrivé! Il a besoin de toi pour comprendre je ne sais plus quel cours. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu, il m'avait manqué! Il est comme mon deuxième fils!

\- Vous exagérez, Madame, rit ce dernier derrière la porte.

À cet instant, Peter voulait disparaître. Sauter par la fenêtre pour ne plus revenir avant un bon moment. Voir Harry, et voir n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs, n'était absolument pas ce dont il avait envie en cet instant même.

\- Hey, Pete, je peux entrer?

Peter alla s'efouir sous les couvertures, comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose, ou peut-être pour cacher ses larmes, avant de minauder un faible "oui".

Le garçon ouvrit doucement la porte, qui crissait légèrement, et la referma en observant son ami.

\- Tu dors? Je... Je te dérange, peut-être..!

\- Non, c'est bon, fit l'homme-araignée en fixant le mur.

Mais ces pensées noires ne faisaient que le hanter de plus en plus et le dévoraient de l'intérieur.

\- Tu vas bien? Lui demanda Harry en s'approchant.

Il alla s'assoir sur le bord du lit, avant de reprendre :

\- Je sais que... c'est horrible ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure... mais ce n'était pas moi, je te le jure! Je fais tout pour qu'il ne fasse de mal à personne, mais... il n'en fait qu'à sa tête..

Peter y repensait à peine. En réalité, il était loin de tout ça et son esprit était si troublé qu'il ne pensait à qu'une seule chose bien précise.

\- ... penses-tu que l'on peut vaincre les frayeurs de son propre esprit?

Harry le regarda avec étonnement.

\- Eh bien... je suppose, oui, si l'on y met de la force... Il baissa la tête. Et dans mon cas je n'en ai pas assez.

\- J'ai peur, Harry... je ne sais pas pourquoi, mon corps est tressaillit par la peur!

\- Je... Je ne voulais pas faire ça... à cause de moi, tu es dans cet état!

\- Je ne crois pas... que ce soit à cause de toi... c'est depuis que j'ai fait cet affreux cauchemar, des mauvais pensées me hantent...

 _"C'est bien ce que je dis, c'est à cause de moi..."_

\- Essaie de penser à des choses joyeuses alors!

\- Le seul qui puisse réellement me faire sourire n'est pas ici actuellement...

Harry serra légèrement les dents.

\- Tu parles encore de ce Tony Stark...?!

\- Oui... tu ne sais pas à quel point il me rend heureux... et à quel point je me sens vide et seul lorsqu'il n'est pas près de moi...

L'alter-ego du Bouffon Vert le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que je ne le sais pas? Que je ne sais pas ce que ça fait quand la personne que tu aimes ne s'aperçoit pas de combien tu as besoin d'elle, que tu ne peux pas lui donner l'amour qu'elle mérite?! Ton Tony Stark, il se sert juste de toi parce que tu l'amuses! Tu mérites quelqu'un qui s'occupe vraiment de toi, qui te chérit comme jamais et qui prenne soin de toi! Pas comme cette ordure de milliardaire qui se fiche complètement de tes émotions! Tout ce qu'il veut c'est un adolescent naïf à qui il peut donner des ordres!

\- Harry! Est-ce que tu t'entends? Tu es mon meilleur ami, je ne te ferai pas de mal, alors ne m'en fais pas non plus! Tu sais très bien à quel point j'aime Mr. Stark et combien tes propos me blessent!

\- C'est moi qui devrait te rendre heureux! Lui, il ne te mérite pas, tu as besoin de quelqu'un comme moi pour être épanoui! Je te ferai rire et sourire chaque jour, jamais je ne te ferai de la peine!

Peter détourna le regard.

\- Mais toi... tu es un danger pour moi, et pour toute la ville...

Harry le regarda avec un air consterné, presque choqué.

Le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison...

\- Peter... j'ai peut-être changé, mais c'est le cas pour toi aussi.

\- Je deviens adulte.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse! Tu n'es plus comme avant, je suis sûr que c'est à cause de l'influence que Stark a sur toi!

\- Pourquoi ramènes-tu tout à lui?!

\- Parce que c'est de sa faute si tu ne peux pas être à moi!

\- Harry, je suis désolé, je... je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à moi, et moi aussi je tiens énormément à toi... seulement je l'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre juste pour ça!

\- Okay, c'est bon, pesta ce dernier en se relevant en vitesse.

\- Harry, attends! Tu ne comprends pas...

\- Si, je comprends très bien! Si tu n'as pas besoin de moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterai!

Sur ce, il referma la porte de la chambre de Peter et fila vers la sortie de l'appartement.

\- Oh, Harry! Alors, Peter a pu t'ai...

La tante n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que l'adolescent était sortie en claquant la porte.

\- ...Peter? Tout va bien? Que s'est-il passé avec Harry?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, le visage presque détruit.

Les cauchemars n'en finissaient pas, et celui qu'il venait d'avoir ne faisait que l'en prouver.

Dans la rue, l'héritier d'Osborn Corporation essuyait une larme tout en marchant d'un pas vif, comme s'il voulait fuir cet endroit.

\- Ce n'est pas très viril d'être aussi émotionnel pour un bête chagrin d'amour...

\- Toi, tais-toi! Et lâche-moi un peu!

\- Je te l'avais dit, Harry... Tu ne vois pas qu'il est obnubilé par cet homme, qu'il a été ensorcelé? Si on l'élimine, ce garçon pourra enfin être à toi... alors laisse-moi te guider et je te donnerai le bonheur que tu mérites tant!

Harry resta un instant à fixer le sol, puis il releva la tête, un air mauvais sintillant dans ses yeux.

\- Je t'écoute.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, après les cours, Peter se rendit à la tour Stark.

Au lycée, il avait été assailli de questions par Ned, et par tous les élèves qui avait été témoins de la scène de son enlèvement, sans compter tous les autres chez qui l'information avait circulé.

Vraiment, une journée banale de lycée, sauf que tout le monde vous regarde avec des yeux curieux.

Sauf Michelle qui avait semblé l'éviter.

Qu'est-ce que ce serait s'ils découvraient qu'il était Spider-Man...

Surtout qu'avec de grosses menottes en fer, on arrivait rarement à se faire discret en public. Il avait dû raconter toute une histoire comme quoi le Bouffon Vert l'avait capturé pour attirer Mr. Stark, comme il le connaissait bien grâce à son stage, et que les Avengers étaient venus le sauver mais n'avaient pas encore réussi à trouver une solution pour le détacher.

La vérité, en somme, juste omise de quelques éléments.

Et maintenant, tout le monde voulait faire un stage chez Stark Industries.

Enfin, cet interrogatoire incessant ajouté aux cours inutiles passés, Peter rentra dans la tour Stark en se dirigeant vers un ascenseur comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Mais maintenant, Happy lui avait donné son propre badge! "Pour ne pas que tu n'assomes encore un pauvre employé", avait-il dit. Et puis, Happy avait beau ne plus s'occuper de la sécurité, c'était toujours un maniaque des badges.

Il le passa dans la machine près de l'ascenseur et y entra, tout sourire, heureux d'aller voir celui à qui il avait pensé toute la journée. Il regrettait encore la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Harry et cela le tourmentait, mais il n'avait pas eu d'autres cauchemars ni d'hallucinations, alors il pensait que c'était bon signe.

Lorsque Peter ouvrit la porte de l'appartement du directeur de Stark Industries, il fut surpris de voir autant de monde.

Il y avait non seulement les Avengers - bien sûr, mais également des tas de personnes du show-business, des Stars, et tout un tas de personnes que Peter ne reconnaissait pas.

Il regardait autour d'un air perdu lorsqu'un certain milliardaire vint l'accoster.

\- Hey, Peter! Heureux que tu sois venu!

\- Mr. Stark? Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de gens chez vous?

\- Eh bien, parce que j'y organise une fête, tiens!

\- Mais... pour célébrer quoi?

\- Pour rien, j'avais envie, c'est tout! Ne peut-on donc pas s'amuser sans raison?

\- Vous allez bien..? Vous ne marchez pas très droit... attendez, vous êtes saoûl?!

\- Mais nooon! Allez viens, Thor est là-bas, il va t'aider à briser ces fichues menottes! On va t'offrir un petit verre! Rajouta-t-il en le tirant par le bras.

\- Mais, Mr. Stark, je n'ai pas encore l'âge de boire!

\- On s'en fiche de ça, il vaut mieux commencer tôt..!

Peter resta collé à lui, presque effrayé par le monde envahissant qui l'entourait.

Plus haut, sur le toit, une certaine personne qui n'était sûrement pas invitée à la fête regardait la ville avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Dans quelques heures, Harry, je te promets que l'on sera débarrassé de cette ordure de Tony Stark... et que toute la ville se prosternera devant le nom des Osborn!

 _à suivre~..._


	8. Chapter 8

\- Allez, viens, prends un peu de whisky, ça va te réchauffer.

\- Merci, mais je n'ai pas froid..! Et vous m'avez dit que vous m'emmeniez à Thor!

\- C'est dommage, tu rates quelques chose. Et, oui, mais je ne sais pas où il est, il ne doit pas être loin. Et viens là, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire d'abord.

Tony s'assit sur un de ses grands canapés et prit Peter pour le mettre sur ses genoux, attirant les rougeurs du plus jeune. Mais ce n'en était que le commencement.

\- Écoutez-moi tous! J'ai une grande annonce à vous faire!

Alors que tout le monde se tournait vers lui, Tony mit un bras autour de la taille de Peter tout en parlant plus fort.

\- Je vous le dis à tous, je suis en couple!

Les personnes le regardèrent d'un air surpris et curieux, et aussitôt un brouhaha commence à grandir dans la salle.

\- M-Mr. Stark... qu'est-ce que vous faites?!

L'adolescent commença à paniquer - déjà qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec autant de monde, mais là - tandis qu'une voix inconnu cria au dessus du bruit :

\- Et qui est cette personne avec qui vous êtes en couple?

Peter voulait partir, là, tout de suite. Il était rouge de honte.

\- Eh bien, commença Tony en se massant un peu les yeux comme si cela allait rendre sa vision moins floue, c'est... cette bouteille de whisky, là-bas.

Les invités eut l'air étonnés avant d'éclater dans un rire général.

\- Mr. Stark, laissez-moi partir...! Geignit l'homme-araignée en tentant de repousser son bras.

Mais le directeur de Stark Industries ne faisait que resserer sa prise.

\- Et qui est ce gamin que tu pelotes de puis tout à l'heure? Dit une autre voix d'un air moqueur. Tu l'as payé pour qu'il t'offre son corps et que tu fasses joujou avec~?

Peter mis ses mains sur son visage pour cacher sa honte suprême.

\- Toi, je vais t'éclater la gueule, dit soudainement Tony d'un air sérieux en le fixant.

Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour pousser Peter sur le côté et se lever, marchant de manière bancale jusqu'à l'homme qui arborait un sourire arrogant.

\- Tu es tellement bourré que tu ne peux même plus marcher droit, Stark. Et tu espères me mettre un poing?

\- Oh oui, et un gros! Dit le milliardaire dans un rire en faisant amener la main de son armure sur la sienne.

À peine un instant plus tard, le métal rouge allait percuter violemment le visage de l'agresseur.

\- Tony! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais?! S'écria Steve avec un air affolé en se précipitant sur l'homme qui avait le visage en sang.

\- Il m'a emmerdé. Et il a dit une très grosse insulte. Haha! T'aurais dû le gronder.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison! Appellez vite une ambulance!

\- ...tous cons, ici.. minauda Tony en se redirigeant vers un des canapés.

Mais avant de s'assoir, il se tourna vers les autres personnes.

\- Voyez-vous, le garçon qui est là, eh bien c'est le plus génial de tous. Personne ici ne serait capable de le battre, et quels qu'en soit le domaine.

\- V... Vous exagérez... minauda Peter en regardant ailleurs.

\- Pas du tout! Souffla le milliardaire en s'asseyant sans grâce et sans gêne.

\- Mr. Stark, maintenant... j'aimerais bien être debarassé de ça... souligna l'adolescent en lui mettant le lourd métal qui entourait ses poignets sous le nez.

\- Ça va, j'ai compris... si on ne peut plus s'amuser...

Soudain, la vitre fut brisée en mille morceaux et tout le monde fut éjecté à terre. Mais il y avait une raison à cela, et c'était que le Bouffon Vert avait violemment pénétré la pièce dans un rire bien sonore. Et que maintenant, il tenait fermement le directeur de Stark Industries par la gorge.

\- Anthony Stark... c'est si facile de se jouer de toi..!

\- Gh...

\- Harry! Lâche-le! Cria Peter en se mettant face à lui.

\- Tiens, le toutou qui suit les traces de son maître...

\- Encore toi! S'écria Steve. Quand vas-tu nous laisser?!

Natasha ainsi que bon nombre d'agents pointèrent leur revolver sur l'ennemi, mais cela ne semblait pas l'effrayer le moins du monde.

\- Je vous laisserai quand j'aurai obtenu satisfaction... c'est-à-dire, lorsque ce prétentieux ne sera plus de ce monde! S'écria-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur le cou fragile du milliardaire.

\- Lâche-le ou on te descend.

\- Essayez~

Sans attendre des balles furent envoyées, mais aucune ne blessa l'ennemi qui y semblait paré. Les balles ne rebondissait pas contre lui, mais presque.

Au milieu de tout ça, alors qu'il était actuellement en train de se faire étrangler, Tony ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. D'un côté, il sentait bien que l'autre l'étouffait, mais de l'autre, son esprit était bien trop embué par l'alcool pour assimiler toutes les voix qu'il entendait, toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait et tout le petit monde qu'il voyait.

En réalité, tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était de rire. À cause de l'alcool, de son cerveau qui n'était presque plus oxygéné, sans doute un peu tout ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à rire?!

\- Haha! C'est drôle, ton... ton overboard..! Dis, tu me montreras... comment il marche?

\- Sans doute, lorsque tu seras un esprit!

\- Un esprit... comme... mon papa...? Je vais... le rejoindre..?

\- Non, parce que tu iras en Enfer!

\- En Enfer! H-Haha! Mais j'y suis déjà... en... Enfer..!

Autour d'eux, tout le monde les fixait, l'esprit brouillé. Que devaient-ils faire? Il ne pouvait pas tuer cet adversaire ni l'arrêter, et le directeur de Stark Industries était en train de se faire tuer à petit feu.

De son côté, Peter paniquait, et aurait tout fait pour avoir son costume avec lui et pouvoir aller se battre pour le sauver. Malheureusement, il avait été bien trop pressé de retourner voir le milliardaire après ses cours qu'il s'était dit que perdre du temps à enfiler son costume était inutile.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?! Et c'est toi, Peter?

Le garçon releva la tête pour croiser le regard du Dieu de la foudre, qui arborait un autre sérieux en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ou... oui, c'est moi..

Le blond jeta un œil à la scène.

\- Décidément, on ne peut pas aller aux toilettes sans que le monde ne finnisse par s'écrouler, sur cette Terre! Allez, montre-moi ces menottes.

Ne pouvant pas quitter son petit-ami des yeux, Peter avança ses mains en tremblant légèrement.

\- Attention, éloigne-toi autant que tu peux.

Thor prit un élan avec son bras jusqu'à ce que son marteau ne vienne fracasser le lourd métal en créant un énorme champ de force. tout le monde fut projeté à terre et les vitres se brisèrent en mille morceaux.

Et Tony, bien sûr, était libéré de la prise de l'ennemi et reprennait son souffle comme il pouvait.

Peter observa ses mains à présent libérées, et son regard se fixa sur son ami qui était étendu au sol, inconscient. Il ne fallu pas attendre longtemps pour qu'il se lève et court vers lui.

\- Harry!

Tony le regarda faire, l'esprit encore embrouillé, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait être vexé ou non.

\- Et moi, je vais bien, hein, merci de t'inquiéter..!

À quelques mètres, sans l'écouter, l'adolescent essayait de retenir ses larmes.

\- Harry..! Tout est... de ma faute...

Tony se leva et s'approcha d'eux, l'air pas du tout inquiet.

\- Ça va, il a déjà été réssucité, on peut reproduire la procédure...

Peter se tourna vers le milliardaire en crachant presque ses mots.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi facile! Il y avait toute une histoire de mondes différents... vous êtes un génie, non?! Alors vous devriez comprendre que ce n'est pas aussi simple, et que si j'avais pu annuler sa mort ce n'était qu'une exception!

\- Oh, ça va... écoute, prends un petit verre, ça va te détendre..! Lui dit le milliardaire en attrapant une bouteille.

Mais Peter n'écoutait pas. Il avait les yeux fixés sur son ami, l'air à la fois perdu et rempli de culpabilité.

\- ..j'ai... mal..

\- Harry!

L'adolescent eu une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

\- ..Que... s'est-il passé..?

\- T'as essayé de me tuer, dit Tony en buvant une grosse gorgée de champagne à même la bouteille. Mais t'inquiète, je t'en veux pas.

\- ...Oh.

Tout autour d'eux, les personnes curieuses les fixait, tellement immobiles que Peter cria :

\- Faites quelque chose au lieu de rester plantés là! Appelez une ambulance!

De suite, la pièce fut plongée dans un brouhaha général et les gens se mirent à courir dans tous les sens, à la recherche d'un moyen pour appeler les secours le plus rapidement possible.

Près de Peter, Tony perdit connaissance et tomba au sol.

* * *

\- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, je rêve! Tony, bon sang..!

Dans un élan, Pepper asséna une claque au milliardaire inconscient.

Et puis qu'est-ce que ça défoulait.

Peter, de sont côté, regardait l'ambulance emmener son ami avec un air inquiet au visage. Est-ce qu'ils allaient bien s'occuper de lui? Qu'allaient-ils faire, le mettre encore une fois dans un centre spécialisé? Pour que ça finisse comme la dernière fois... Harry n'avait pas une pathologie commune, même sa complexe schizophrénie ne l'était pas, et cela, les médecins ne le comprenait pas. Pour eux, il n'était qu'un malade parmi tant d'autres.

Mais pourra-t-il seulement être soigné un jour..?

Peter réflechit. Si quelqu'un devait trouver un antidote ou une manière de retirer ce maudit poison de son sang, ce devait être lui. Il devait protéger Harry, continuer de le protéger.

Mais il n'avait pas finit de s'inquiéter, parce que derrière lui, Pepper commençait à paniquer au sujet d'une certaine personne.

Peter ouvrit grand les yeux et se précipita vers lui comme il l'avait fait avec Harry un instant plus tôt, le souffle court.

\- Que.. Que se passe-t-il?!

\- Il ne se réveille pas...!

\- Il.. Il respire au moins..?!

\- Oui, un peu.. quel idiot! Je lui ai pourtant répété et répété que l'alcool n'était pas bon pour lui... il n'en fait vraiment qu'à sa tête. Plus la manque d'oxygène dû à ce que lui a fait le Bouffon Vert. Tu m'étonnes qu'il s'effondre! Je n'ose même pas imaginer combien de litres d'alcool il a dans le sang...

Peter s'assit près d'eux et regarda le sol.

\- Dites, Mlle Potts... pourquoi est-ce que Mr. Stark est ainsi..? Je veux dire... ce n'est pas comme s'il avait une vie horrible, il a tout ce qu'il souhaite, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui arrive de déprimer et de boire comme ça?

La jeune femme regarda l'adolescent avec un léger sourire triste.

\- C'est justement pour ça. Tu sais, ses parents ne s'occupaient pas vraiment de lui... eh bien, je pense que ça a résulté à ce qu'il ne s'occupe pas de lui-même non plus. Ce n'est pas pour me vanter, mais parfois je me demande ce qu'il serait devenu sans moi..!

\- Il mérite d'être heureux...

\- Peut-être mais on dirait qu'il fait tout pour ne pas l'être. Malgré lui ou non, ça je n'en sais rien, mais il s'enferme dans un cercle vicieux d'où il ne sortira sans doute jamais.

\- ..Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne fait pas un coma étilique..? S'inquiéta l'adolescent.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il est bien plus solide qu'il n'en a l'air.

\- C'est vrai...

\- Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à lui, et lui aussi tient beaucoup à toi. C'est une bonne chose.

 _"Oh, si vous saviez..!"_ Pensa Peter.

Tout ça... c'était un bazar sans nom.

* * *

Lorsque Tony se réveilla, il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait asséné cent coups de marteau sur la tête.

Il voyait encore flou, et ses souvenirs l'étaient tout autant.

Il reconnu sa chambre, vaguement, enfin surtout son plafond. Il avait ouvert les yeux trois secondes à peine qu'un mal de crâne aigüe l'avait tressaili.

\- Mr. Stark, vous... vous allez bien?

Le brun tourna légèrement la tête pour faire face à l'adolescent qui était assis sur un fauteuil près du lit, un air inquiet au visage.

\- ..Je crois... que s'est-il passé?

\- Eh bien, le Bouffon Vert est venu à votre fête, il a tenté de vous étouffer, et Thor a donné un grand coup de marteau dans mes menottes, il y a eu un énorme champ de force, comme ça, et ensuite vous êtes tombé à cause de l'alcool, et... et Harry est hospitalisé...

\- ...Je n'ai pas tout compris mais je crois que c'est de ma faute.

\- Non, pas du tout! C'est de.. la mienne... je n'ai pas su arrêter Harry et deviner ce qu'il allait faire...

\- Écoute, ça va, t'es pas voyant. Et le principal c'est que toi tu ailles bien, rajouta-t-il en se retournant dans son lit, lui tournant le dos.

Il rouvrit les yeux en sentant Peter grimper sur le lit et venir l'enlacer, avec un peu trop de force.

\- Moi... j'ai surtout eu peur pour Harry et vous...

\- Tu l'aimes?

\- Qu... Quoi?! Non!

\- On dirait, pourtant.

\- Ce.. C'est mon meilleur ami!

\- Je suis déjà sorti avec ma meilleure amie.

\- Même! Je tiens beaucoup à lui, c'est vrai, mais... pas de la manière dont je tiens à vous.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens autant à moi.

Comme seule réponse, Peter le serra plus fort.

\- ...à moi...

\- Tu es bien possessif, se moqua Tony avec un sourire en coin.

\- Vous avez été à trop de gens... mais maintenant vous m'appartenez...

\- Dis tout de suite que je couche avec tout ce qui bouge..!

\- C'est vous-même qui avez dit que vous étiez un playboy.

\- ...C'est pas faux.

Il y eut un silence, un long silence, jusqu'à ce que Tony décide de se retourner, pour tomber sur un Peter Parker endormi.

Il afficha un sourire en lui caressant légèrement les cheveux.

Il avait beau faire l'adulte, il avait quand même encore une part d'enfant...

Et est-ce qu'il culpabilisait d'aimer un adolescent? Pas du tout.

\- Repose-toi bien, petite araignée, tu le mérites. Lui dit-il en lui embrassant le front.

* * *

\- Merci pour tout, Thor.

Le dieu nordique afficha un sourire fier, les mains sur les hanches.

\- De rien, c'était un jeu d'enfant. D'ailleurs en parlant d'enfant, il est où le petit, il est rentré chez lui?

\- Non, il dort encore. Et ce n'est pas un enfant, tu sais, rajouta Tony en ouvrant une canette de bière.

\- Bah! Pour moi, si. Et ta cuite ne t'a pas suffit?

\- C'est une bière, pas de l'alcool.

Thor haussa un sourcil avec un léger rire.

\- Les humains ont une drôle de définition de l'alcool.

\- Oh, ce ne sont pas les humains, c'est juste moi. Et les Russes aussi.

\- Bon... eh bien moi je te laisse, j'ai à faire à Asgard. Déssoule bien..!

\- Ouais, ouais, dit le brun en buvant une gorgée et en regardant distraitement le dieu s'envoler.

* * *

Couchée sur son lit, Michelle posa son livre et prit son portable pour pianoter sur ses touches.

 _"Hey, Peter, t'es où? Faut que je te parle d'un truc. Important. Alors fais pas ta feignasse et réponds."_

 _À suivre~..._


	9. Chapter 9

\- Peter, réveille-toi.

\- Hmmm...

\- Tes cours commencent dans un quart d'heure.

L'adolescent fit un bon et sauta du lit.

\- Mr-Mr. Stark, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'avez pas prévenu?!

\- Mr. Stark? Je ne pensais pas que j'avais l'air aussi virile. C'est parce que je commence à avoir de la barbe que tu m'appelles comme ça?

Clignant des yeux, Peter regarda autour, et tomba nez à nez avec sa tante.

\- Tante May? Mais je suis... dans ma chambre... pourtant je me suis endormi chez Mr. Stark... dans son lit... avec lui... dit-il plus bas.

Il rougit et se tut d'un coup.

\- Oui, il t'a ramené ici hier soir, et il m'a tout dit.

\- T... Tout dit quoi?

\- Que tu t'étais endormi alors que vous travailliez sur un projet. Et pour ton pauvre ami Harry... j'espère qu'il se remettra de cette maladie. Il n'a vraiment pas de chance de l'avoir attrapée...!

\- Euh... oui...

L'homme-araignée ne savait pas vraiment si ça tante était réellement au courant. Elle n'en avait pas l'air, en tout cas.

\- Bon, alors dépêche-toi si tu ne veux pas être encore en retard. On dirait que cela devient une habitude chez toi!

Sur ce, elle lui fit dos et s'éloigna, sans rien dire de plus.

* * *

Alors qu'il marchait vers son école, Peter ne parvenait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.

Il aurait voulu rester dans les bras de son idole, au chaud, protégé... à une place à laquelle lui seul avait droit...

Mais au lieu de ça, il était obligé de suivre sa routine ennuyeuse d'étudiant. En plus de son boulot de super-héros, c'était éreintant. Pas étonnant que ses devoirs ne soient pas faits et qu'il s'endorme au moindre contact avec un matelas.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il fallait qu'il tombe fou amoureux d'un homme de trente ans de plus que lui qui s'avérait être aussi un des plus célèbres super-héros et milliardaire de renom, et que son meilleur ami redevienne un monstre et aie de puissantes envies de meurtres.

Le prochain qui dit que la vie d'un adolescent est simple, il le frappe.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses nombreuses pensées, il passa le portail du lycée tout en fixant l'entrée grouillant de monde. Il eu à peine le temps de soupirer qu'il se fit assaillir par un violent coup de coude sur le bras.

Mais après tout, il en fallait beaucoup pour mettre Spider-Man à terre.

\- Hey, salut! Ça va? T'as l'air dans les nuages.

\- Oh, salut, Michelle. Oui, je vais bien, je suis juste... un peu stressé pour le contrôle de maths de tout à l'heure, mentit-il.

\- Attends, déjà, on a pas de contrôle de maths, et ensuite, toi, stressé par un contrôle?! Flash t'a contaminé ou quoi?!

\- Mais non...

Il ne trouva rien d'autre à dire.

\- Et tu faisais quoi, hier, j'ai essayé de te joindre plusieurs fois mais tu ne répondais pas..!

\- Ouais, euh, je dormais.

En soi, ce n'était pas totalement faux.

\- Tu avais quelque chose d'important à me dire? Reprit-il.

\- Hm... ouais, un peu. Mais c'est pas grave, ça peut attendre, finit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Peter s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin quand il se fit encore une fois arrêter par la jeune fille.

\- Non, en fait, je vais te le dire maintenant. Tu me plais, voilà.

Elle arborait un sourire confiant, un air assuré, mais au fond elle était plus que tout gênée. Déjà, elle ne s'imaginait même pas que ce jour arriverait. Mais maintenant que Lise n'était plus sur la liste, alors autant tenter.

Peter, lui, la regardait d'un air surpris, presque choqué. À vrai dire, il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

Les mots "Michelle" et "amoureuse" étaient pour lui des mots qui n'allaient pas ensemble. Voir Hulk en bikini lui semblait même plus logique.

\- Euh, ce... c'est gentil, mais... j'ai déjà quelqu'un.

Il avait dit cela sans réfléchir, comme ça, directement. C'était normal pour lui maintenant... et il avait l'impression d'appartenir corps et âme au grand et puissant Tony Stark. Et il ne voulait pas appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- ...Oh. très bien. 'Pas grave.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules avec un léger sourire. Non, ça ne la blessait pas.

Pas du tout...

\- M-Mais, cela ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas! Enfin, que je ne t'apprécie pas! Je veux dire, tu es une précieuse amie pour moi, et j'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec toi, et...

\- C'est bon, Peter, j'ai compris. Et sinon, comment est cette personne que tu aimes, hm? Est-elle si différente de moi~?

 _"Et bien, elle est du sexe opposé, elle a le triple de ton âge, elle gagne mille fois plus d'argent par semaine que toi par an, et est aussi connu comme un des super-héros et directeur d'entreprise des plus célèbres."_

\- Hm... disons que la seule ressemblance que vous avez, tous les deux, c'est que vous êtes bruns.

\- Vraiment? Et "tous"? Je suppose que c'est donc un garçon..!

\- O-Oui...

\- Attends... je sais qui c'est!

Peter devint rouge tomate. C'était si évident que ça? C'est vrai qu'il parlait de Tony Stark H24, mais...

\- C'est Ned, c'est ça?

\- ...Attends, quoi?!

\- Mais oui! Vous êtes tous les deux toujours collés l'un à l'autre sans arrêt, vous avez vos petits secrets, et en plus vous partagez le même casier!

\- C'est parce qu'il a oublié le code du sien! Je te jure qu'il n'y a rien entre nous, c'est juste mon deuxième meilleur ami!

\- Ton deuxième, hm... alors c'est ton premier meilleur ami que tu aimes! Harry, c'est ça..?

\- Cesse de dire n'importe quoi! Ce n'est pas lui non plus. C'est quelqu'un... que tu ne connais pas. Enfin plutôt que tu n'as jamais rencontré. Et il n'est pas dans cette école, donc ne t'embête pas à chercher! Et dépêche-toi, le cours va commencer! Rajouta-t-il en tournant les talons.

 _"Ce sont de précieuses informations que tu viens de me donner là, Peter..."_

Michelle savait quel visage elle allait prochainement dessiner sur son cahier.

* * *

C'est vrai, Peter avait craqué pour Harry par le passé. Il avait craqué pour beaucoup de personnes, d'ailleurs... mais pour son meilleur ami depuis toujours, c'était différent. Ned, il ne le connaissait que depuis le début du lycée, et ils avaient découvert des passions en commun qui les avaient directement rapprochés. Alors que Harry... depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, il ne s'étaient pas lâchés. Depuis ce jour où la pluie battait le sol avec violence, où il marchait avec son vélo cassé qu'il tentait de faire avancer comme il pouvait, et où cette grande limousine noire c'était arrêtée pour lui. Il n'avait cessé d'éprouver de la compassion pour son ami, puis de l'affection... un peu trop d'affection même. Puis il y avait eu tous ces incidents avec les Osborn, ces histoires de Bouffon Vert. Il avait eu des béguins pour des filles trop jolies pour lui, avec lesquelles les histoires ne se terminaient jamais bien. Alors ce crush qu'il avait pour son meilleur ami, c'était bien loin maintenant. Et puis était apparu l'Iron Man... qui aurait cru que l'idole de son enfance allait être assis tranquillement sur son canapé lorsque Peter rentrerait du lycée? Qu'il allait acceptet son amour si spécial? S'il ne c'était pas fait piquer par cette araignée, il ne l'aurait pas rencontré, c'est vrai. Mais beaucoup de choses ne seraient pas arrivées s'il ne s'était pas positionné à cet endroit précis pour prendre Mary-Jane en photo.

Sa vie était folle, c'est vrai. Entrer dans la catégorie des Super-héros, c'était un rêve éveillé. Et aussi un énorme changement dans la vie banale que mènent habituellement la plupart des êtres humains.

Il était tombé amoureux de beaucoup de personnes ces dernières années, il n'allait pas se mentir. Mais Tony Stark... était l'homme avec lequel il allait passer sa vie, il le savait.

Et à présent, il entrait dans l'hôpital, un vulgaire bouquet de fleurs à la main - cliché, oui, mais il se voyait mal se ramener avec un ballon de basketball ou une console de jeu vidéo.

\- La chambre de Harry Osborn, s'il vous plaît.

\- Harry Osborn... alors, j'ai Harold Theopolis Osborn.

\- Hum... oui, c'est lui...

\- Chambre 412.

\- Merci...

Pourquoi avait-il mis son nom complet? Il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment pourtant. Ou alors c'était l'administration qui voulait ça?

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme-araignée arrivait à ladite chambre.

Il frappa quelques coups, appréhendant déjà la réaction de son ami.

\- Entrez...

Peter entra aussitôt dans la pièce, refermant bien la porte derrière lui.

\- Peter...

\- Salut..! Je t'ai.. hm... emmené des fleurs..! Lui dit-il furtivement en lui montrant rapidement le bouquet et en le posant à la même vitesse sur un meuble, comme si c'était la chose la plus futile au monde.

Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit, regardant son ami de longue date avec un brin de culpabilité.

\- Et... sinon, comment tu vas..?

\- Bien... J'ai juste comme une impression de déjà-vu, sourit Harry.

\- Sauf que cette fois tu as tous tes souvenirs...

\- Oui... et j'aimerais ne pas les avoir.

\- Je m'en veux... c'est de ma faute, tout ça.

\- Arrête de dire des sottises. Ce n'est pas toi qui a créé le gêne du Bouffon Vert, ni qui me l'a injecté.

\- Mais j'aurais pu trouver un antidote... ou essayer de te contrôler... faire quelque chose... maintenant, tu vas encore être envoyé dans un centre pour déficients mentaux..!

\- Tu réussiras, Pete..! Tu réussis toujours. Et cela ne fait rien. Tu sais, quand je vais mal je pense à toi et... je vais de suite mieux~...

Les joues de Peter s'enflammèrent, autant que celles de Harry.

Gêné, il tenta de faire dévier la conversation.

\- Et tu sais, pour... pour mon père... je ne t'en veux plus.

\- Je sais.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai été idiot et aveugle par le passé... mais tu sais... la haine te contrôle plus que tu ne la contrôles.

\- Je te crois! Tu as déjà été possédé par Venom?

\- Haha! Non, mais cela donnerait un mélange assez original!

Peter riait aussi. Mais cette bonne humeur n'allait pas durer.

\- Tu sais, Peter, pour ce que tu disais hier... que tu étais en couple avec Tony Stark... je maintiens toujours que ce n'est pas quelque chose de bon.

\- Tu recommences? Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à comprendre que je l'aime, et que lui aussi..!

\- L'amour ce n'est pas aussi simple, Peter. Ce ne sont pas juste deux personnes qui s'aiment passionnément, et tout est rose et joli. Il faut toujours qu'il y en aient qui souffre. Tu as bien eu la preuve avec M-J et Gwen.

Harry s'en voulait de lui rappeler ces drames, mais les mots sortaient tout seuls de sa bouche.

\- Mais là je suis certain que c'est la bonne personne!

\- Tu te rends compte de combien vous êtes différents? Il est beaucoup plus âgé, il est riche, et c'est un super-héros! Vous n'appartenez pas au même monde!

\- Je me fiche de cela! Et puis je te signale que toi aussi, tu roules sur l'or, et que moi aussi, je suis un super-héros!

\- Tu es vraiment naïf... ce n'est pas que ça, Pete. Quelqu'un de gentil, de précieux, au grand cœur comme toi, ne mérite pas d'être avec quelqu'un d'aussi égoïste et arrogant que lui.

\- J'ai mes défauts et lui aussi a ses qualités. Aurais-tu oublié qu'il a sauvé le monde?

\- Un monde détruit par la guerre et la cupidité.

\- C'est aussi un monde plein de joie et d'espoir, qui mérite de vivre! Pourquoi donc es-tu si négatif?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'en plus de la schizophrénie j'ai des tendances dépressives, dit-il dans un rire sarcastique.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

Il n'était pas en colère, non, il était plus... inquiet.

\- Cesse de dire des choses pareilles... tu te rétablieras vite et nous allons te guérir.

\- À quoi bon? Celui que j'aime préfère un vieil alcoolique à moi, mon père est mort et c'est moi qui doit gérer la direction d'Osborn Corporation alors que je n'ai aucune expérience, et je peux détruire le monde à n'importe quel instant! Autant disparaître de ce monde...

\- Je t'interdis de dire cela! Beaucoup de gens tiennent à toi, je tiens à toi, et...

\- Alors prouve-le moi.

\- ...Pardon?

\- Si tu tiens à moi. Prouve-le moi.

\- Comment? Tu veux que je t'invite à manger avec ma Tante et moi, ou que tu viennes dormir à la maison, ou peut-être que...

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir sortir d'ici si vite. Mais je voudrais que tu m'offres quelque chose... pour me donner du courage.

\- Quoi donc? Dis-moi, je vais te le chercher! Si ça peut t'aider-

\- Approche-toi juste plus de moi.

\- Hm?

Le garçon n'eût pas le temps de réfléchir que les lèvres de son meilleur ami se collèrent aux siennes.

Les lèvres... de son meilleur ami... collées aux siennes...

Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour que l'information arrive au cerveau et qu'il se recule. Son Spider-sens n'avait pas bien fonctionné, là.

\- Écoute Harry, je... je vais essayer de trouver une façon de te retirer ton gêne, d'accord? Bégaya-t-il en s'éloignant et jusqu'à sortir maladroitement de la pièce, une main sur la bouche.

Tout ça, c'était... trop pour lui.

Harry, lui, regardait son ami partir avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne regrettait pas son geste.

Cachée dans un coin derrière la vitre de la chambre, Michelle observa la photo qu'elle venait de prendre en haussant un sourcil.

\- Alors ainsi, ce n'est pas Harry que tu aimes, Peter, hm...? Je devrais te suivre plus souvent, si je peux découvrir tes secrets aussi facilement~.

* * *

Lorsqu'il était sur le chemin pour rentrer chez lui, Peter était tellement dans ses pensées que la seule vibration de son téléphone le fit sursauter.

L'esprit ailleurs, il regarda le message qu'il venait de recevoir sans trop y faire à attention au début, puis il le relu.

 _"Peter, rejoins-moi à la tour Stark, maintenant. Banner et moi, on a d'importantes choses à te dire."_

 ** _à suivre~._** ** _._.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey~ et oui, le dernier chapitre, déjà..! Mais qui sait, peut-être que je continuerai un jour, si j'ai des idées.**

 **Je suis désolée de mettre si longtemps à publier les chapitres, que je peux en publier un une semaine après ou un mois après, mais je n'ai pas toujours l'inspiration... voire même d'idées. (Vous m'en donnez..? w)**

 **Aussi, j'ai voulu faire une petite précision : J'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre avec Banner, avant de me dire... "Attendez... comment Banner peut-il être là, dans le labo de Stark à les aider à guérir Harry alors qu'il est censé être sur une planète à des milliards de kilomètres de la Terre à combattre Thor dans une arène en tant que Hulk?!" Donc bon, on a qu'à dire que cela se passe après la chute d'Asgard et le retour de tout ce petit monde sur Terre (Oups, j'ai spoilé des gens..?) (Donc attendez... cette histoire se passe clairement juste avant Infinity War...) Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que le MCU et sa chronologie, c'est un vrai casse-tête. :0**

 **Mais à part ça, installez-vous bien au chaud avec des cookies, et bonne lecture mes chers~**

* * *

Se rendre à la tour Stark commençait à devenir une habitude. Peter y avait encore une fois été convié, et il espérait que cette fois, il n'allait pas tomber nez à nez avec un Tony Stark complètement bourré.

S'attendant à se faire agresser par une quelconque personne au taux d'alcool un peu trop élevé dans le sang, ils se mit sur ses gardes. Mais il n'en fut rien.

Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, le gigantesque appartement qu'il ne connaissait à présent que trop bien était vide. À se demander si quelqu'un y vivait vraiment.

\- ...Mr. Stark?

Pas de réponse. Où était-il donc passé?!

 _\- Mr. Parker, Mr. Stark se trouve actuellement dans son laboratoire en compagnie de Mr. Banner._

\- ...Banner..? Tu veux dire Bruce Banner?! Il est ici?!

 _\- Oui, et ils t'attendent._

Sans même remercier l'IA, Peter couru aussi vite qu'il pouvait dans le labo de son actuel petit-ami, pressé de rencontrer le célèbre scientifique. Qui n'avait pas entendu parler de Bruce Banner? Qui de quelqu'un d'aussi féru de science et de technologie que Peter ne voudrait pas le rencontrer?

Il débarqua dans le laboratoire en criant un "Bonjour!" haut et fort, retenant l'attention des deux autres qui étaient penchés sur une table, le nez dans on ne sait quoi.

Tony fut le premier à parler, envoyant un sourire à l'adolescent.

\- Ah, Peter, tu es arrivé! Nous devons te parler, tous les deux. Mais d'abord, laisse moi te présenter le Dr. Banner, c'est vrai que tu ne l'as pas rencontré encore.

\- Enchanté, Peter. Tony m'a parlé de toi, lui dit brun en avançant sa main sans trop d'assurance.

Peter la lui serra avec une poigne dotée d'une force auquelle le scientifique ne s'attendait pas, puis alla se coller sans gêne à Tony qui posa simplement une main sur son épaule, l'esprit plus tourné sur la feuille qu'il avait dans les mains qu'autre chose.

Bruce haussa légèrement un sourcil à cette familiarité - est-ce que tous les adolescents étaient aussi proches de leur mentor? - mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Il devait être trop vieux pour comprendre les codes de la nouvelle génération, à laquelle Tony n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de mal à se faire.

\- Alors, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler? Demanda l'adolescent en tentant de voir la feuille que tenait son compagnon.

Tony l'aida en posant directement la feuille sur la table.

\- Nous pensons avoir trouvé la formule qui permettrait à la création d'un antidote au gène du Bouffon Vert.

\- Sauf que trouver un antidote à ce gène, cela revient à trouver celui pour te retirer tes facultés d'araignée, rajouta Bruce en réajustant ses lunettes.

\- Et alors? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais l'utiliser sur moi-même.

\- Je n'en doute pas mais s'il y a quelqu'un qui t'en veut pour je ne sais quelle raison, - ce dont je suis sûr sur cette planète d'ailleurs -, et qu'il arrive à se le procurer, il pourrait très bien s'en servir contre toi...

\- Il suffit de le mettre en sécurité! Mr. Stark, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous n'avez pas des tas de coffres forts. Ou alors, en fabriquer une seule dose suffisante à guérir Harry!

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Même s'il n'y a pas de produit entièrement constitué, les formules seules suffisent pour un scientifique de haut niveau, comme pour le Dr. Octopus, par exemple. Comme les plans seuls de mon ark reactor ont suffit à ce saleté de Russe pour en reproduire un. Tu voudrais qu'un de tes ennemis recréé cet antidote en le façonnant à l'insecticide pour araignée?

\- Non, merci! Et même si vous le mettez dans un dossier informatique plutôt que de le laisser sur papier?

\- Le piratage, cela te dit quelque chose? Tu devrais pourtant connaître vu ce que tu as fais du baby monitor.

\- Oh, ça va...

\- Il faut que nous gardions la formule en tête. Dit simplement Bruce. Et si quelqu'un vient nous menacer pour l'avoir, eh bien il faudra le battre.

\- Je n'ai pas autant d'ennemis que ça... souffla l'adolescent en gonflant les joues.

\- Si, parfois je me demande même si tu n'en as pas plus que moi.

\- Oui, eh bien même, ils sont tous trop idiots pour chercher une quelconque formule scientifique! ...Enfin presque tous.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te protégerai, lui sourit Tony.

\- ...Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège! Je ne suis pas un gamin! Je sais très bien remettre les vilains à leur place seul!

\- Mais tu as pourtant encore beaucoup à apprendre.

\- Vous aussi.

\- Plaît-il?

\- Vous avez été piqué par une araignée et vous avez dû apprendre comment encaisser tout ça seul, vous? En décevant plein de monde, en étant obligé de continuer à aller à des cours ennuyeux, en devant mentir à votre entourage, et tout ça en sauvant plein de gens? Non, vous vous menez une vie facile, entouré de plein de luxe, vous avez tout ce que vous voulez..!

Tony fixait l'adolescent. Il n'était même pas énervé par ces paroles, au contraire, cela l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Il reprit néanmoins un air sérieux en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Oui, mais toi tu as eu quelque chose de bien plus précieux et important que tout ça, et que je n'ai pas eu : une famille, et des amis qui tiennent à toi. Alors ne te plains pas et réalise la chance que tu as.

Alors que Peter baissant la tête, Bruce, lui, ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Il était venu pour aider à une expérience scientifique, et maintenant il se retrouvait dans une leçon entre un élève et son mentor. Heureusement, le milliardaire changea vite de sujet.

\- Enfin bref, revenons à la conception de ce produit. J'ai d'abord pensé à lui remettre du code génétique humain, celui de quelqu'un de sa famille proche plus exactement, en pensant que ça allait anihiler le gène défectueux. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple, un gène ne se remplace pas comme ça.

\- ...J'ai déjà fait une potion de ce genre.

\- ...Pardon?

Les deux adultes se tournèrent vers Peter, l'air étonné.

\- C'était pour le Dr. Connors... je devais absolument l'aider, alors j'ai créé aussi rapidement que j'ai pu une substance capable de retirer le gène du Lézard...

\- Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt?

\- Parce que cela n'a fonctionné que partiellement! Même si cela lui a rendu sa forme humaine, il se transformait toujours face à des réactions à certaines énergies ou certains produits!

\- C'est déjà bien. Peter, tu dois nous dire comment et avec quoi tu as fabriqué cet antidote.

\- Bon...

Un peu tracassé, l'homme-araignée attrapa une feuille et un crayon et écrivit tout ce dont il se souvenait.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, ils avaient déjà tenté plusieurs essais de mélanges, quand Tony reposa les deux fioles qu'il avait entre ses doigts, enleva ses lunettes et regarda l'adolescent qui était lui aussi en plein travail.

\- Peter, il se fait tard, tu devrais rentrer.

\- Mais nous sommes en plein expériences!

\- Ne sois pas comme moi, tu dois arrêter de travailler lorsqu'on te le demande.

 _"Sois... meilleur que moi."_

\- D'accord, mais... je peux vous parler un peu avant de partir..? ..En privé.

Tandis que Tony posa son matériel et se leva pour rejoindre Peter et le tirer en dehors de la pièce, Bruce leva la tête de ses calculs et les regarda en haussant un sourcil.

Dans le couloir, Tony croisa les bras en faisant face à son homologue.

\- Que voulais-tu?

Sans lui répondre, Peter l'entoura de ses bras en le serrant et en se collant le plus possible à lui.

\- Je ne veux pas... vous quitter... je suis si bien avec vous...

Tony soupira et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un me dit ça alors qu'on ne vient pas de coucher ensemble juste avant.

Les joues de Peter devinrent cramoisies.

\- Qu... Quoi..?!

\- Rien. Rentre et sois sage jusqu'à ce qu'on se revoie, _little one,_ dit-il d'un sourire en déposant un rapide mais doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Alors qu'il faisait demi-tour pour retourner dans le laboratoire, Peter restait immobile, le visage rouge pivoine.

C... C'était quoi, _ça?!_

Dans le labo, Tony retourna s'assoir, ce sourire ne quittant pas ces lèvres.

\- Tu m'as l'air de bien bonne humeur, lui dit Bruce en l'observant.

\- Que veux-tu? Je ne peux pas paraître déprimé quotidiennement.

\- Ne serait-ce pas à cause de ce garçon?

\- Tu as touché juste! Il répand l'énergie positive autour de lui, c'est dingue.

\- Et quelle est ta relation avec lui?

\- Cela ne se voit pas? C'est comme un ami cher à qui j'apprends la vie.

\- Un ami qui t'es très cher alors... tu sais que tu ne sais pas mentir?

\- ...les journalistes ne me disent pas ça, eux.

\- Parce qu'ils prennent ce qui est intéressant, même si c'est totalement faux. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça. Je vois clairement que votre relation est bien plus que ce que tu prétends qu'elle est. C'est tellement flagrant lorsque l'on vous voit.

\- Et? Dit simplement le milliardaire en haussant les épaules.

\- Et, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais, Tony! Tu m'as dit que ce gamin n'avait que 15 ans!

\- 16.

\- Peu importe, c'est insensé..! Tu imagines si la presse l'apprend? Si tu vas en prison à cause de ça?

Tony roula des yeux. Il avait l'impression d'entendre Pepper. Quelle horreur.

\- Ça va, il est consentant, et ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il avait douze ans...

\- Encore heureux! Enfin, je ne vais pas t'empêcher de le voir où quoi que ce soit mais... fais tout de même attention au chemin que tu prends..!

\- Je fais toujours attention, dit-il en prenant une pipette dans un tiroir sans écouter plus que ça les paroles du scientifique.

\- Enfin... je vois que cela ne sert à rien de te raisonner.

\- Exactement! Concentrons-nous plutôt sur la conception de ce produit. Je sens que nous y sommes presque!

Bruce laissa échapper un soupir. Tony... te rends-tu vraiment compte de tes agissements?

* * *

Lorsque Peter était rentré chez lui, il s'était de suite affalé sur son lit, enfouissant son visage dans le premier oreiller venu.

Pourquoi ses joues restaient-elles aussi rouges?!

Et lui... il ne pensait qu'à lui... il n'arrivait pas à quitter son esprit.

Tony Stark avait quelque chose d'incroyablement attirant. Quelque chose qui rendait Peter totalement addictif à lui. Il était loin d'être parfait, c'est vrai. Mais Peter ne pouvait plus se passer de son sourire... de sa voix... de ses baisers... de son toucher...

Peut-être que la nature de cet amour était bien trop obsessive pour être saine. Et alors? Il faisait de Peter le plus heureux de tous, et ce dernier voulait que ce soit le cas pour Tony aussi. Il voulait l'aimer de tout son être et ne plus jamais le quitter. Il n'y avait pas de mal à ça. Il n'y avait pas de mal à aimer quelqu'un à la folie...

* * *

...même si à cause de cette personne en question, vous n'arrivez plus du tout à suivre les cours.

Peter parvenait même à voir le regard à la fois inquisiteur et inquiet de Ned qui pesait sur lui. Il se demandait même si Michelle n'était pas encore en train de le dessiner, une fois de plus.

Il s'ennuyait...

Il mit sa tête dans ses bras.

Si seulement il pouvait être avec Tony en train de travailler dans son labo... en train de passer du temps avec lui...

\- Mr. Parker, je vois que la guerre d'indépendance américaine ne vous intéresse pas plus que ça!

Peter releva la tête paresseusement, même pas touché par les paroles de la professeure.

\- ...Désolé.

\- Si vous venez en classe pour dormir, je vous conseille de rester plutôt dans votre lit! Dit-elle avec venimosité avant de faire demi-tour vers le tableau.

 _"Oh, si vous saviez à quel point j'en ai envie..."_

Dormir... contre lui, contre son corps chaud, protecteur et rassurant...

Peter se massa les yeux. Il devait vraiment arrêter, là, cela en devenait presque obsessionnel.

Seulement presque...?

Il avait envie de sortir de la classe, d'enfiler son costume et de parcourir les rues de New York sur ses toiles pour se remettre les idées en place.

Mais c'était tout bonnement impossible.

Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow... s'était peut-être tous des super-héros mais est-ce que eux, ils endossaient aussi pleinement le rôle de leur double vie?

Bien sûr que non. Seul un adolescent comme lui pouvait comprendre cela.

* * *

\- ...Tu penses que les licornes meurent si on leur enlève leur corne? Ou alors elles deviennent de simples chevaux?

\- ...Hein?

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu manges ton dessert avant ton plat? Mec, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas avec toi aujourd'hui. T'as pas l'air en forme. C'est parce que tu vas devenir un vrai Avenger?

\- Non! Non, c'est juste que... toute cette histoire avec Harry et cet antidote, ça m'angoisse... j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'au Dr. Connors, et qu'il ne puisse pas redevenir comme avant..! et puis je n'arrête pas de penser à Mr. Stark, j'ai l'impression que ma vie n'a aucun sens quand il est loin de moi, et...

Peter se tut d'un coup.

...Pourquoi disait-il ça tout haut?!

Heureusement, l'air sceptique de Ned laissait penser qu'il n'avait retenu que la première partie de la phrase.

\- C'est vrai que leurs cas se ressemblent. Mais je suis sûr que ça ira pour Harry! Tu es un génie, Peter, tu réussiras à le guérir! Et puis pour ce qui est de Stark... je ne sais pas, je n'y connais rien en histoire d'amour, demande à une fille, elles s'y connaissent plus!

Soudain, un plateau claqua sur la table, et Peter ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant Michelle. Et si elle avait tout entendu..?!

\- De quoi histoire d'amour là? Lança-t-elle en s'installant sans gêne.

\- Je disais à Peter que je pouvais pas l'aider parce que j'y connaissais rien en histoire d'amour, contrairement aux filles.

\- Contrairement aux filles? C'est quoi ce cliché de merde? Je connais plus de filles qui s'intéressent à du porn entre mecs qu'à des histoires d'amour bidon à l'eau de rose.

\- Ben peut-être qu'elles pourront quand même aider Peter!

\- ...Ned!

L'homme-araignée lui donna un coup de pied.

\- Vraiment? Parce qu'on connaît l'identité de l'âme sœur de Peter~?

L'adolescent redonna un autre coup de pied à son ami, juste au cas où.

\- ...Mais j'ai rien dit!

\- Non mais tu aurais pu.

\- De toutes façons je sais déjà de qui il s'agit.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent d'un air étonné.

\- ...Comment ça?!

\- Attends, j'ai une photo, c'est plus simple à expliquer.

Et sans attendre, elle sorti son portable et afficha la photo pour la mettre sous le nez de ses deux amis.

Peter ouvrit grand les yeux, prise d'une soudaine envie de dégurgiter son repas, tandis que Ned observait dans trop comprendre.

\- Wow, Peter, je ne savais pas que tu étais polygame...

\- La ferme, Ned!

\- Oh, ça va, je n'ai rien contre ça hein..! Tu fais ce que tu veux.

\- Michelle, où est-ce que tu as eu ça, tu m'as suivi?!

Celle-ci ne répondit pas à sa question, rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche dans quitter l'homme-araignée du regard.

\- Je vais pas faire ma pute, je vais pas l'envoyer à tout le monde, je m'en fous de ça. Je veux juste que tu ne me mentes plus jamais, je déteste cela.

Ned reculait déjà par réflexe.

Peter voulu répliquer, lui dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait, mais il jugea finalement cela inutile. Elle ne le croirait dans doute pas, déjà, et il n'avait ni la force ni l'envie d'entamer un combat avec elle pour lui faire entendre raison. Qu'elle croit donc que c'est avec Harry qu'il est... tant qu'elle sait qu'il appartient déjà à quelqu'un, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?

\- Très bien, je ne te mentirai plus, soupira-t-il en jouant avec sa fourchette.

\- Et j'sais pas ce qu'il a mais j'espère qu'il se remettra vite.

Peter afficha un léger sourire.

\- J'espère aussi...

Il sentit son portable vibrer, et le mit de suite devant ses yeux pour voir défiler le message.

 _"Rejoins-moi à Central Park après les cours. Inutile de t'indiquer l'endroit précis."_

Un large sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Lorsque la sonnerie signa la fin des cours, Peter se leva et rangea ses affaires à la vitesse de l'éclair et couru aussi vite qu'il pu hors de la classe puis hors de l'école, ignorant les appels de Ned qui lui criait d'attendre.

Il ne niait pas qu'il était pressé d'aller à son "rendez-vous".

Central Park... bon, c'était un peu loin de l'école de Midtown quand même. La décision fut prise vite fait, il irait bien plus vite en accrochant ses toiles qu'à pied ou en métro. Ni une, ni deux, il avait revêtu son costume de super-héros et ils s'élançait au milieu des gratte-ciels.

* * *

Tony était assis contre l'arbre au feuillage déjà bien fourni.

Ce même arbre où cet insouciant d'adolescent avait daigné l'embrasser et le rendre heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps.

Qu'avait-il été idiot d'accepter ses avances... mais c'était bien trop tard maintenant. C'était un adolescent dans la fleur de l'âge, oui, mais on va dire qu'à présent, il n'en n'était plus à ça près. Et avoir une relation avec ce garçon n'était qu'un péché de plus dans sa vie remplie d'erreurs accumulées. En réalité, c'était bien plus pour Peter qu'il s'inquiétait... mais faire changer ce garçon d'avis était maintenant sans espoir. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Et puis il était très bien placé pour dire qu'il fallait profiter des côtés positifs de sa vie avant de mourir.

Et maintenant, il se disait, que faisait-il assis au milieu du plus grand parc de New York, lui, le grand génie, milliardaire, playboy et philantrope Tony Stark, alors qu'il pourrait très bien être en train de perfectionner une énième fois son armure dans son laboratoire?

C'était précisément à cause de - grâce à? - ce garçon, justement.

\- MR. STARK!

Ce garçon qui était d'ailleurs en train de courir vers lui.

Ouragan dans 3... 2... 1...

* * *

Peter arriva devant le parc en un rien de temps. Mais il n'allait quand même pas rester dans ce costume... surtout qu'il avait chaud. Il pensa d'abord à aller se changer dans les toilettes, mais il ne voulait pas voir la réaction des gens quand il verront entrer un Spider-Man dans la cabine puis qu'il y verront sortir un Peter Parker quelques minutes après. Alors il opta plutôt pour un buisson épais.

Malgré les écureuils assez gênants on va dire, - parce que oui, Central Park en est rempli -, l'homme-araignée parvint à se revêtir de sa tenue d'étudiant tout à fait banal. Il rangea son costume dans son sac et se mit à marcher vers l'endroit qu'il pensait être le bon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le grand arbre sur la petite colline entrait dans son champ de vision. Et contre cet arbre, l'homme dont il était éperdument amoureux qui l'attendait comme dans un film romantique cliché.

Peter couru vers lui, les bras ouverts.

\- MR. STARK!

Tony le réceptionna en se cognant la tête au tronc. Bon sang, ce gamin avait beaucoup trop de force.

\- Oh, pardon Mr. Stark! Ça va? Je vous ai fait mal?

\- Ça va, ça va... sinon, comment s'est passé ta journée, hm..?

\- ...vous m'avez manqué.

\- Rien que ça.

\- Et vous? Comment s'est passé votre journée?

\- Comme d'habitude, rien d'intéressant, sauf une chose. nous avons réussi à trouver un antidote assez valable pour ton ami.

\- C'est vrai?

\- Oui, nous nous sommes aidés de ta formule, plus de celle qui a aidé à la transformation de Cap. Heureusement que mon père savait garder les dossiers... Nous avons pensé que cela renforcerai la puissance de l'antidote et anihilerai toute trace du virus qui pourrait se répandre ou revenir. Enfin, je te passe tous les détails.

\- C'est génial! Et quand sera-t-il opérationnel?

\- Il l'est déjà, nous avons tenté plusieurs expériences cet après-midi pour être sûr de la réussite de notre résultat et je suis allé donner le flacon à l'hôpital juste avant de venir. Le sérum lui sera injecté ce soir.

\- C'est vraiment bien... mais... vous êtes sûr que cela va vraiment le guérir..?

\- Ça doit. Sinon eh bien tant pis, on aura essayé!

\- ...

\- Ça va, je rigole... pourquoi deviens-tu ami avec tes ennemis aussi?

\- J'étais son ami avant de devenir son ennemi.

\- Eh bien c'est fini maintenant. Enfin, tu es encore ami avec lui. Mais plus ennemi.

\- Oui...

Tony prit le garçon contre lui, et lui caressa légèrement les cheveux.

\- Ce endroit me rappelle des souvenirs.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai demandé de me rejoindre ici?

Il y eu un moment de silence, avant que Tony ne reprenne :

\- Je devais aussi te parler d'une chose.

\- Hm?

Peter releva la tête vers lui.

\- Je sais, tu vas dire que je ne suis pas vieux, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas penser à mon héritage. Vois-tu, je n'ai aucun enfant - et je n'en aurait probablement jamais - et je vais laisser pas mal de choses derrière moi à la mort. C'est pour ça que je voudrais que, plus tard, tu reprennes Stark Industries.

L'homme-araignée se releva d'un coup.

\- ...COMMENT?!

\- Enfin, elle sera à ton nom, mais tu n'es pas obligé d'en prendre la direction directement, tu sais, tu peux engager quelqu'un pour les papiers, tout ça...

Voyant que Peter le fixait toujours d'un air incrédule, Tony soupira.

\- ...Tu vas refuser comme l'offre de devenir un Avenger, c'est ça?

\- ..Non, non! Enfin, je n'en sais rien! Mais jamais je ne pourrai diriger une société aussi grande et puissante! Je ne suis qu'un simple habitant du Queens, moi!

\- Tu m'as pourtant montré de nombreuses fois que tu étais bien plus que cela.

\- Même! C'est beaucoup trop!

\- On verra cela en temps voulu... en attendant, on a un bon nombre de choses à accomplir, toi et moi.

Cette nouvelle vie qui avait commencée n'était pas prête de se terminer.

 _à suivre~..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Eh oui, je n'ai pas su résister, j'ai continué cette fic. Mais j'aime tellement écrire sur eux! Et puis j'aime vous faire plaisir et vous faire passer un bon moment aussi.**

* * *

\- Mr. Stark, je peux venir dormir chez vous...?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois demander ça.

\- À qui..?

\- À ta tante.

\- Mais je suis assez grand pour décider d'où je dors!

\- Oui, mais dis-le lui au moins, qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas... soupira l'Iron Man.

\- D'accord, Mr. Stark!

\- Et arrête un peu de m'appeler ainsi... J'ai un prénom je te signale.

\- Mais peut-être que j'aime vous appeler de cette façon~... lui dit l'adolescent en se léchant la lèvre et en lui envoyant un regard provocateur.

Okay. là, Tony avait du mal à résister. Et surtout à vraiment cerner son jeune petit-ami.

\- ...Tu n'es vraiment pas aussi innocent que tu ne le laisses paraître.

\- Qui vous a dit que je l'étais~?

\- Allez. Rentrons manger, _little one_ _._

\- Hey...!

Autant dire que ce surnom ne laissait pas Peter indifférent.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Happy déposait encore une fois Peter à l'école. Et il pensait franchement à proposer ses tarifs de baby-sitter à Tony.

\- Pas mal la bagnole! C'est Osborn qui te l'a prêtée? Railla Michelle.

\- N-Non! C'est à... Mr. Stark... enfin, il avait besoin de moi tôt ce matin pour réparer un truc de son armure, et du coup il m'a fait emmener à l'école... mentit-il.

\- Tôt ce matin? Mais c'est un sadique! S'écria Ned.

\- Ah, ça.. soupira Peter sans trop d'attention.

\- Et il est où l'autre gosse de riche alors? On l'a vu durant un jour et puis plus rien.

\- Harry? Il a eu... des problèmes de santé.

\- Oh...

\- Mais il va aller mieux maintenant..! Ne vous inquiétez pas.

C'était surtout pour lui qu'il disait ça.

Encore une journée de cours à s'ennuyer... vivement ce soir. Il demandera à sa tante s'il ne pourra pas aller passer le week-end chez Ned.

Et bien sûr, vous vous doutez que ce n'était qu'une excuse.

* * *

\- Loki..?

\- ...

\- ...LOKI!

Thor mit ces mains sur ses hanches en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est pas vrai, pour une fois que je voulais m'entraîner avec lui..! Il fait tellement un parfait cobaye pour m'apprendre à maîtriser la foudre.

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre, avant de s'adresser à un serviteur qui passait pas là.

\- Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu mon frère? Je l'ai cherché partout, et je ne le trouve pas...

\- Non, désolé Majesté, je ne l'ai pas vu.

\- Encore à faire une connerie quelque part, je parie..!

Et après, il y en a qui disait que c'était génial d'avoir des frères et sœurs. Ils ne connaissaient pas le sien.

* * *

Peter descendait les marches du lycée tout en ayant l'esprit bien loin d'ici, les écouteurs dans les oreilles.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant une personne bien particulière que son sourire réapparu.

Rempli de joie, il couru vers lui et alla le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Harry! Tu es sorti?! Comment tu vas?

Il s'était tellement inquiété pour lui. Son ami de toujour, qui l'avait toujours aidé dans les pires moments... il avait été odieux avec lui récemment. Il aurait dû essayer de le comprendre. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile de porter tout ce poids sur lui... cette "maladie"... la mort de son propre père - ça, Peter savait très bien ce que ça faisait - ... et puis cette histoire d'am-

\- Je vais bien. Beaucoup mieux qu'avant.

Son meilleur ami lui sourit. Il avait l'air radieux. Plus heureux que jamais. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Peter ne l'avait pas vu ainsi.

Comme Peter ne disait rien, et le fixait juste, Harry reprit, comme pour combler le silence :

\- Je viens de sortir de l'hôpital, enfin, même si je dois y retourner tous les jours pour faire des tests, mais j'ai pensé que ce serait cool qu'on sorte un peu tous les deux en ville..! Aller boire un verre, ou un truc du genre... profiter que ce soit le week-end pour s'amuser un peu, et passer du temps ensemble comme autrefois!

\- Oui, c'est une super idée! Je connais une sandwicherie qui fait les meilleurs sandwichs du quartier!

Peter fit quelques pas mais Harry l'arrêta et lui sourit presque tendrement.

\- Tu sais, Pete... je suis vraiment content qu'on redevienne de vrais amis, comme avant... malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu m'avais vraiment manqué.

L'homme-araignée voulu lui répondre, mais il se contenta de le regarder. de l'observer avec attention, de reconnaître ce visage qui avait tant changé depuis leur première rencontre.

Il ne sût pas trop pourquoi, peut-être était-ce ce sourire rempli d'affection qui l'avait trop charmé, ou cette tendresse dans son regard, ou cette douceur dans ce sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres, mais il s'approcha pour y coller ses propres lèvres. Comme s'il s'était senti rassuré en voyant cette énergie positive s'adresser à lui, qu'il voulait goûter à cette douceur.

Harry fut surpris par ce geste mais lui répondit de suite, cherchant sa main pour l'enlacer dans la sienne. Mais Peter l'évita et se recula en le repoussant soudainement, les joues rouges de honte.

\- P-Pardon! Je ne sais pas... pourquoi j'ai fait ça...

\- ...Parce que tu m'aimes?

\- N-Non! J'aime Mr. Stark, je... désolé..!

A vrai-dire, Peter s'excusait au fond plus pour lui-même et pour sa conscience.

\- Je comprends... c'est moi qui m'excuse alors. De t'avoir laissé faire.

Harry ne signifiait aucun de ces mots. Si Peter l'avait embrassé, c'est qu'il y avait bien une raison.

\- On... on oublie, d'accord? Je vais te montrer la sandwicherie!

Oublier. Peter devait oublier ce qu'il venait de faire.

Malheureusement, son meilleur ami n'était pas prêt de l'oublier, lui.

Un peu plus loin sur le parking, Tony regardait Peter partir avec son ami, les bras croisés et debout contre la voiture sans même faire attention aux élèves qui le regardaient avec curiosité.

Il était donc toujours condamné à avoir le cœur brisé.

Mais étrangement, cette fois, il avait bien plus mal que toutes les autres fois dans le passé.

* * *

Il regardait un peu autour, mirant ces hauts gratte-ciels avec une grimace.

 _"C'est vraiment moche. Ils n'ont vraiment aucun goût sur Midgard. Si c'était moi, je referais toute l'architecture."_

De l'or serait beau... du noir aussi. Selon lui, ces deux couleurs se mariaient à la perfection.

* * *

Tony bricolait un bras de son armure dans son laboratoire. Il l'avait déjà amélioré, repeint, ré-amélioré, encore repeint, des tas de fois. C'était inutile, il avait l'impression de défaire son œuvre pour ensuite refaire la même chose, qu'il allait encore démonter pour tenter de le faire impossiblement d'une autre façon. Mais cela le calmait, et surtout, le faisait penser à autre chose. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait que ça ferait.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir le venin de la jalousie couler dans ses veines.

Ce n'était qu'un baiser...

Mais c'est bien trop facile à dire.

Ils avaient l'air si proches...

Tony ne sera jamais aussi proche de Peter.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le frappement de poings contre sa porte en verre.

\- ...Entre, dit-il simplement en voyant Peter finalement pénétrer dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour, Mr. Stark! Comment allez-vous~? S'exclama l'homme-araignée avec enjouement.

\- Pas très bien.

\- Oh... vous vous êtes encore disputé avec Steve, c'est ça?

\- Steve n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

\- Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas alors... je veux vous redonner le sourire! Lui dit-il en s'approchant de lui et en l'enlaçant.

Tony s'écarta et se tourna vers lui.

\- C'est pourtant toi qui me l'a enlevé!

\- ...Pardon?

Peter ne comprenait pas. Il avait fait... quelque chose de mal?

\- Non, mais je comprends que tu ailles chercher l'amour vers d'autres adolescents de ton âge. Tu n'avais qu'un simple bégin pour moi, c'est tout, comme beaucoup d'autres. Comment ai-je pu être si naïf et vraiment croire que tu allais m'aimer? Au final tu es comme tous les autres. Et tu perds ton temps avec moi.

La colère de Tony s'étendait sur Peter, c'est vrai, mais aussi sur lui-même. Et il culpabilisait. Comment avait-il pu croire que leur histoire d'amour allait fonctionner? Que Peter allait réellement rester avec lui pour toujours? Que tout ça était une bonne idée?

\- Mais que racontez-vous? Bien sûr que je vous aime, plus que tout, passionnément! Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai eu pas mal d'amours passagères récemment... mais c'est fini depuis longtemps, depuis que je suis avec vous!

\- Et je devrais te croire?

\- Bien sûr! Combien de fois devrai-je le répéter, que je vous aime réellement?! Comment expliquez-vous que j'aie constamment envie de vous réconforter, de vous embrasser, de vous rendre heureux..?!

\- Ton ami Harry avait aussi l'air de vouloir être satisfait par toi.

...Oh. Alors il l'avait vu.

Et c'est pour cela qu'il était si énervé.

\- Je... Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça..! J'ai été comme hypnotisé, je... c'était juste un écart... promis, je ne recommencerai plus..!

\- C'est cela. J'ai rencontré beaucoup d'hypocrisie dans ma vie pour reconnaître lorsqu'on profitait de moi.

Alors là, le sang de Peter ne fit qu'un tour, et la culpabilité laissa place à la colère.

\- Mais comment pouvez-vous dire ça?! Après tout ce qu'on a vécu! Vous ne me faites réellement pas confiance?! Vous vous étonnez que tous vos conjoints vous quittent mais ce n'est pas étonnant si vous ne vous occupez même pas de leurs propres sentiments et si vous allez vous faire des filles faciles dès que vous en avez l'envie!

\- ...Sors.

C'était mieux pour tout le monde.

Peter ne dit rien, sa colère intérieure montant et des larmes perlant à ses yeux.

Il fit demi-tour et sortit en claquant la porte. Comme un enfant.

Tony passa une main sur son visage.

Il était tombé bien bas.

Sérieusement... juste pour de la jalousie?

Peut-être que c'était pour cela qu'il restait constamment cloîtré dans son laboratoire. Pour ne jamais décevoir personne.

* * *

Reniflant et s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de sa manche, Peter marchait le long du trottoir gris en fixant le sol, sans même regarder autour. Mais son monde était maintenant détruit, et il doutait que ce trottoir ne soit le chemin pour un monde meilleur.

Il percuta quelqu'un, et minauda un simple "pardon" à peine audible. Mais il releva la tête en l'entendant protester.

\- C'est pas vrai! Tu as posé tes sales mains crasseusses sur moi, sale humain! Comment oses-tu porter ainsi atteinte à un Dieu?!

Peter leva ses yeux rougis vers lui.

\- ...Loki?!

\- Bien sûr que c'est moi, Loki d'Asgard! Tu réalises enfin ton erreur? Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner si tu ne veux pas subir ma terrible vengeance!

\- ...

Peter le regardait avec une poker face.

\- Je ne détiens aucun Royaume ni armée qui pourrait t'intéresser.

Loki regardait le garçon avec attention. Cet air miteux, cette expression... pourquoi y retrouvait-il des souvenirs?!

\- ...Bon. Un hot dog devrait suffire.

\- Okay, mais cette fois, JE commande! Pas question que je me retrouve encore transformé en cochon et traqué par les chasseurs d'Asgard par ta faute!

\- ...Hein?

Peter mit sa main sur sa bouche. Bon sang! C'est vrai qu'il était en Spider-Man lors de cet incident. Et que maintenant il était en Peter. Il devait être pour Loki un humain des plus normaux...

\- N-Non, rien en fait! Viens.

Et puis c'est vrai que Peter commençait à avoir faim avec tout ça.

* * *

\- ...Je me retrouve quand même sur un banc à manger un hot dog avec le type qui a tenté d'envahir la terre, de tuer mon petit-ami - s'il l'était encore... - _de me transformer en cochon pour me donner à griller aux Asgardiens,_ et qui est par-dessus tout le Dieu de la Discorde.

\- Un problème avec ça?

\- Non... seulement, je pourrais t'en vouloir à mort.

\- Et ce n'est pas le cas? Demanda le Dieu en croquant dans son met avec gourmandise.

\- Je crois bien que j'ai eu ma dose d'émotions fortes pour la journée. Je veux être tranquille maintenant... je me fous de savoir qui mérite d'être aimé et qui mérite d'être haït.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de moi? Je pourrais te tuer si j'en avais envie.

\- Pourquoi aurais-je peur d'un type qui fait juste joujou avec un bâton magique? Et tu n'es pas assez idiot pour tuer sans raison.

\- Hey! Mon bâton magique, il peut détruire le monde!

N'empêche, il était intelligent, ce gamin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche alors?

\- Rien du tout! Je... suis seulement moins motivé qu'avant.

\- C'est ça...

Peter finit son hot dog et remonta ses genoux pour y poser la tête.

Loki l'observa faire. Il était d'assez bonne humeur, et puis il venait de se faire offrir un hot dog quand même, ce garçon méritait bien qu'il l'aide un peu. Et puis, il était curieux.

\- Bon. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu sois dans cet état.

\- Je me suis disputé avec mon petit-ami...

Dit comme ça, ça semblait tellement cliché.

\- Tony Stark, là? Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure? Ah, si seulement j'avais réussi à le tuer... ça m'aurait fait un de ces débiles en moins.

Peter ne prit pas compte de la fin de la phrase.

\- Ça ne te choque pas que je sois avec lui?

\- Pourquoi ce serait le cas? Tu sais, sur Asgard, j'ai déjà fait des orgies avec plus de cinquante hommes et femmes, il y avait même une femme de huit cent ans, elle-

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai embrassé mon meilleur ami, je ne sais même pas pourquoi, et maintenant il m'en veut à mort, et je ne sais même pas comment réparer ça...

\- J'ai une superbe idée, dit Loki avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Peter s'attendait au pire.

\- ...Qu'est-ce?

\- Ton meilleur ami, là, tu te mets avec aussi, comme ça c'est réglé!

\- Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de lui!

\- Eh bien tue-le, alors.

\- Mais c'est mon meilleur ami!

\- Ah mais vous êtes énervants, les humains, avec votre amour débile!

\- Désolé d'avoir un cœur..! Tu n'as jamais aimé personne, toi?!

Loki détourna le regard.

\- ...Non. Et puis, cela importe peu! Dans ce monde, il n'existe que la mort comme réjouissance.

\- Et les hot dogs.

\- Et les hot dogs, oui.

Peter laissa échapper un rire.

\- Tu es drôle en fait, quand tu veux.

\- Je suis tout sauf drôle, morveux!

Il y eut un silence avant que le Dieu ne se relève finalement en reprenant :

\- Et ne t'avise plus de me toucher encore une fois avec tes sales mains contaminées de microbes humains.

Puis il disparut dans les rues. Peter ne sût pas dire si c'était par magie ou non.

Il resta longtemps sur ce banc, à regarder le ciel changeant d'atmosphère. Et à réfléchir.

 _À suivre~..._

* * *

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas mes chers, tout va s'arranger~**

 **On n'arrête pas un couple si awesome aussi facilement!**

 **Soyez généreux, donnez un cookie pour Loki.**


	12. Chapter 12

Tony reposa son ènième verre de Whisky sur le bar.

Il observa son immense salon qui commençait à devenir flou sous le taux élevé d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Il était seul, comme toujours...

Qui pouvait-il appeler maintenant lorsqu'il était mal? Tous les Avengers étaient éparpillés on ne sait où à faire leurs affaires chacuns de leur côtés. Pepper l'avait encore une fois abandonné et il savait que c'était définitif. Il n'avait jamais eu personne, et ça n'allait pas changer même s'il faisait tout pour. À chaque fois qu'il s'attachait à une personne, elle finnissait par s'éloigner de lui, voir même par le détester. Pourquoi quelqu'un de si fidèle qu'Obadiah s'était retourné contre lui? Que Pepper ne pouvait vraiment plus le supporter, même si elle avait essayé à maintes reprises? Que les Avengers étaient dissous par sa faute? Que Peter s'était au vite lassé de lui...? Mais parce qu'il était quelqu'un de détestable, tout simplement. Il devait tenir cela de son père. La psychogénéalogie, tout ça.

Il se leva maladroitement de son tabouret et manqua de vaciller sur le côté. Il aurait fini au sol s'il ne s'était pas tenu au bar. Il parvint à faire le chemin jusqu'à un de ses imposants canapés et s'affala presque dessus, portant une main à son front.

\- Friday, combien ai-je de messages et d'appels manqués...?

 _\- 253 messages et 53 appels manqués Monsieur._

\- Sur mon téléphone personnel... précisa-t-il.

- _29 messages et 18 appels manqués. 21 messages de Peter Parker, 3 du commandant James Rhodes et 5 de Happy Hogan, et 16 appels de Peter Parker et 2 du commandant James Rhodes._

\- Heureux de voir qu'on pense à moi.

 _\- Justement. Une personne est dans l'ascenseur et vient à cet étage._

\- ...Quoi?!

Tony se releva d'un coup. Et si c'était Peter? Bon sang, il se sentait comme un adolescent à déprimer comme ça après un chagrin d'amour et à avoir peur de faire face à celui qui en était l'origine. Qui était l'adulte, dans ce couple?

Il respira un grand coup et s'assit soigneusement. Bon, si on enlevait les cernes et les yeux rouges, les cheveux sales et décoiffés, et... le fait qu'il n'était qu'en caleçon... il était présentable, non?

Il n'eut pas le temps de plus y penser que sont invité se présentait devant lui.

\- Tony! Content de voir que tu es vivant..! Wow! Mon vieux, tu es dans un était, que t'es-t-il arrivé?!

\- ...Salut, Rodhey.

Tony se dit qu'il devait être rassuré que ce soit son meilleur ami en face de lui. Mais il réalisa vite que ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

\- Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas encore en train de mourir? Lui dit son ami avec un air inquiet.

\- Mais non... enfin, je crois.

\- Comment ça?!

\- Ça va, je rigole... je vais parfaitement bien. J'ai juste... mal dormi la nuit dernière.

\- Tony, il y a une douzaine de bouteilles de whisky vides sur le bar et tout le monde est sans nouvelles de toi depuis trois jours, lui dit Rodhey en croisant les bras. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que cette attitude est due seulement à un manque de sommeil.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça change de d'habitude.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, Tony, mais regarde-toi : tu es en caleçon!

\- Et alors? On ne peut pas avoir un peu de liberté ici..?!

Rodhey soupira avec exaspération et vint s'assoir près de lui, le regardant avec détermination.

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Ce fut au tour de Tony de soupirer. Il n'allait pas lui mentir.

\- Une bête déception amoureuse. C'est tout.

\- Seulement ça? Tu ne te remets toujours pas du fait que Pepper t'ait laissé tomber? Tu n'avais pas l'air si déprimé lorsqu'elle t'a annoncé qu'elle partait.

\- Ce n'est pas d'elle dont je parle.

\- Sacré tombeur. C'était quoi cette fois, une jolie Russe de 1m86 ou une bombasse latino qui ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais? Ne t'en fais pas va, tu en trouveras vite une autre.

Tony le regarda avec une sincérité qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Il avait presque un air de chien battu au visage.

\- ...Tu penses vraiment ça à mon sujet?

Bon, d'accord, c'était assez ironique pour lui de dire ça. Mais maintenant qu'il avait Peter dans sa vie, il n'avait plus besoin de quelques femmes pulpeuses pour se divertir lors de fêtes bien trop extravagantes.

\- Hey, je ne ne voulais pas te blesser...! C'était vraiment une histoire d'amour sérieuse? Avoue quand même va peut étonner.

\- ...Oui. Mais c'est complètement idiot.

\- Une histoire d'amour idiote, ça n'existe pas..!

Tony se redressa et reprit un peu de sérieux.

\- Dis-moi, Rodhey. Pour toi, il faut quoi pour qu'une relation soit bonne?

\- Eh bien... déjà, elle ne peut pas être parfaite, mais tant que les deux personnes s'aiment, qu'elles sont consentantes et heureuses, ça va, non?

\- ...Si seulement ça pouvait suffire.

\- Allez, dis-moi qui est cette personne. Je pourrais peut-être même t'aider! Lui dit le lieutenant avec un air amusé.

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas, non..!

\- Roh, tu penses vraiment que je vais te juger? J'ai arrêté de le faire dès que je t'ai vu pisser dans ton armure.

\- 'Me rappelle pas ça, rit Tony en roulant des yeux.

\- Bon alors, tu craches le morceau? Attends, je vais deviner! Je le connais?

\- On a l'air de deux adolescentes en train de deviner le crush de l'une et de l'autre à une soirée pyjama.

\- On s'en fiche! Je suis curieux! Alors, je l'ai déjà rencontré?

\- ...Oui, soupira le milliardaire.

Il n'avait franchement pas envie de se rappeler du contexte de cette rencontre et de tout ce qui s'en suivit.

\- Déjà, c'est un il ou une elle?

\- Il.

\- Hmmm... Ce n'est pas Steve?

\- Tu te fous de moi? Après ce qu'il m'a fait?

\- Bucky?

\- Plutôt mourir.

\- Banner?

\- Je suis amoureux de ses connaissances mais ça ne va pas plus loin.

\- Natasha?

\- On a dit "il".

\- Clint?

\- Je ne voudrais pas lui faire commettre l'adultère!

\- Thor?

\- 'Pas envie qu'il n'éléctrocute mon ark reactor en plein acte.

\- Loki?

\- Raté. Même s'il a été frustré de ne pas m'avoir touché au cœur.

\- Moi?

\- Désolé de te décevoir, mais non!

\- T'challa?

\- Je ne le connais pas assez.

\- La fille aux cheveux bleus que tu as harponné à ton anniversaire il y a trois ans non plus.

\- La ferme..!

\- Hmm... Sam?

\- Non plus.

\- On ne joue pas à ni oui ni non, tu sais.

\- Tu ne gagneras pas de toutes façons. Cette personne n'es dans aucune que tu as cité.

\- Mais cela pourrait être n'importe qui..!

\- Alors laisse tomber..!

\- Oh mon Dieu, non. Je sais. Mais si c'est cette personne, là en effet je vais te juger, Tony.

Le brun sentit son cœur rater un battement. S'il disait le nom de Peter...

\- ...Est-ce que c'est Happy?

\- ...Tu es vraiment idiot.

Tony laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement. Lui aussi était vraiment idiot.

\- Bon, je laisse tomber. Je crois bien que je ne trouverai jamais.

\- C'est bien.

\- Mais tu sais, tu ne dois pas déprimer comme ça, Tony. Souris! Ça va s'arranger, non? Sinon, je vais lui apprendre ce que c'est de faire du mal à mon meilleur ami.

Tony sourit en entendant ça.

\- Non mais je te jure! Je vais chercher l'armure de War Machine et tout!

Ils se mirent à rire tout les deux, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende la sonnerie du téléphone de Tony résonner.

Le voyant sur la table, Rodhey le prit et lu le nom inscrit au numéro entrant.

\- Peter? Ce n'est pas le Spider-Man dont tu m'avais parlé, là? Attends, je vais répondre.

Et il le fit.

\- Allô?

Le rire de Tony s'arrêta.

* * *

Couché dans son lit, Peter fixait son téléphone avec hésitation. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il appelait Tony sans arrêt, et jamais ce dernier n'avait raccroché. Il l'avait tout autant bombardé de messages. Il avait l'impression de revivre la même chose qu'il y a quelques mois, quand il réservait le même sort à Happy. Mais sa vie avait bien changée depuis...

Et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il arrivait à ne plus blesser son entourage.

Se mordant la lèvre, il fixait toujours l'écran qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Bon.

Une dernière fois. On ne sait jamais, peut-être allait-il répondre? Cela inquiétait Peter de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de lui depuis plusieurs jours, et même s'il ne voulait pas écouter ses excuses, il voulait au moins s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Déterminé, il appuya sur le bouton "appeler".

Cela sonna quelques secondes, et l'adolescent était prêt à raccrocher quand il entendit qu'on lui répondit au bout du fil.

Son cœur s'accélèra. que dire? Que faire?

\- _Allô?_

\- Mr. Stark, je suis désolé, je sais que j'ai vraiment été idiot, et je comprends que vous m'en vouliez, mais je veux juste savoir si vous allez bien, et si je peux faire quelque chose pour que vous soyez moins énervé contre moi, et-

 _\- Du calme, mon garçon, prends ton souffle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement?_

Cette voix. Ce n'était pas celle de Tony.

Peter resta figé, aucun mot ne sortant de sa bouche. Pourquoi c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui répondait au téléphone de son- petit-ami?

\- Qu... Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-il finalement.

 _\- Commandant James Rhodes! Rodhey si tu préfères. Tu voulais dire quelque chose à Tony? Tu veux que je lui passe un message?_

\- N-Non, je veux vraiment lui parler... je dois lui parler, rectifia-t-il. C'est urgent, rajouta-t-il pour être certain de l'avoir.

 _\- Okay..! Tiens, Tony, c'est Peter, là, et il dit qu'il veut te parler de quelque chose d'urgent_.

Rodhey tendit le téléphone à son meilleur ami, qui le prit sans trop avoir le choix.

Tony n'était vraiment pas d'humeur - et n'avait pas l'envie non plus - de parler à cet adolescent qui finissait par le rendre fou, mais qui serait-il s'il lui raccrochait au nez?

\- Allô, Peter? Dit-il en tentant de prendre un peu d'assurance pour ne pas lui laisser deviner son état actuel.

Peter sentir son cœur s'emplir de joie en entendant sa voix. Cette voix si rassurante, si unique, qui lui avait tant manqué d'entendre. Il ne put empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Je suis heureux... de vous entendre.._.

\- Hmpf. Que veux-tu?

 _\- Je voulais juste... m'excuser... s'il vous plaît, je vous promets que je ne vous décevrai plus, je ne suis qu'à vous..!_

Bordel. Tony ne pouvait pas résister à cet air suppliant.

\- Peter, je... je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Tu m'as vraiment blessé.

 _\- Je sais, je sais, et je m'en veux plus que tout pour ça! Je vous le jure, je ferai tout pour que vous soyez heureux..._

\- Bon. Si tu veux vraiment que j'oublie tout ça, tu vas aller voir Harry et tu vas lui dire que tu n'appartiens qu'à moi. et à moi _seul._

 _\- Mais... bon, très bien... mais je le lui_ _ai déjà dit... que je n'aimais que vous, et..-_

\- Eh bien il n'a pas compris apparemment. S'il continue de te tourner autour comme ça, je vais lui apprendre qui est ton petit-ami, et je te jure qu'après ça il n'osera même plus penser à toi de cette manière-là.

Tony raccrocha sans attendre de réponse, tentant de se calmer.

\- ...C'était quoi, ça?

...Oups.

Rodhey.

\- Que... Que veux-tu dire?

\- Arrête de faire l'innocent, j'ai très bien compris ce qu'il se tramait! Ne me dis pas que tu as entraîné ce gamin de seize ans dans une autre de tes fantaisies!

\- Déjà, c'est lui qui a commencé, et... oh, et puis j'en ai marre, je n'ai franchement pas la tête à ça.

Il avança sa main pour attraper une bouteille de rhum sur la table mais son ami la prit avant lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Tony, tu sais où tu vas comme ça? C'est illégal! Tu veux aller en prison?!

\- Ça ne peut pas être pire qu'en Afghanistan.

\- Je suis sérieux! Tu-

\- Moi aussi.

\- Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça!

\- Tout à l'heure, tu as dit qu'une bonne relation, c'était quand les deux personnes s'aimaient, et qu'elles étaient consentantes et heureuses.

\- Oui, mais... mais pas comme ça!

Tony se leva en attrapant une couverture et s'enroula dedans, et alla fouiller dans un tiroir.

\- Je vois que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, comme toujours..? Reprit Rodhey face au silence de son ami.

\- Exactement, dit ce dernier en prenant une boîte remplie de donuts.

\- Et je parie aussi que tu vas t'en ficher des conseils que je vais te donner?

\- Tout juste. Maintenant s'il te plaît, ne me dérange que si on attaque la ville. Et encore, si c'est vraiment grave.

Et il disparu dans sa chambre, laissant son ami seul avec un air désespéré au visage.

Le lieutenant se massa les yeux.

Quand Tony allait-il prendre la responsabilité de ses actes?

Bien loin de là, dans la chambre de son petit appartement du Queens, Peter essayait de s'endormir malgré toutes les pensées qui s'entremêlaient dans sa tête.

Demain, il était temps de faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes à son ami qu'il ne sera jamais intéressé par lui.

Mais pourquoi avait-il ce poids au cœur...?

 _à suivre~.._.


	13. Chapter 13

Peter frappa quelques coups à la grande porte de l'immense manoir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu ici... enfin, longtemps. Plusieurs mois. Beaucoup trop de mois.

Il fut surpris en voyant le propriétaire lui-même lui ouvrir.

\- H... Harry...

\- Entre, lui dit celui-ci qui semblait de bonne humeur.

Peter s'avança dans le grand couloir dont il avait de lointains souvenirs. Puis il tenta de laisser tout ça de côté et de se concentrer sur sa... mission?

\- Je dois te parler, lui dit-il avec autant d'assurance possible.

\- Allons dans le salon. Nous serons mieux pour parler.

Peter le suivit, le regardant ensuite s'assoir sur un des grands canapés. Bon sang, il avait l'impression que cette demeure était presque aussi grande que celles de Tony. Pourquoi n'attirait-il que les hommes riches?

L'adolescent alla s'assoir à côté de son ami. Cela ferait bien trop professionnel de se mettre en face... il était proche de Harry.

\- Je t'écoute, lui dit ce dernier qui n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter le moins de monde de ce que Peter pourrait lui annoncer.

\- Je... Je veux que tu comprennes, Harry, que j'appartiens à Mr. Stark. Et que jamais je n'appartiendrai à personne d'autre.

\- Tu lui appartiens? Tu lui es soumis à ce point?

\- N-Non! Il m'appartient tout autant! Je te l'ai répété, Harry... même si je tiens beaucoup à toi, jamais je ne pourrai t'aimer de la même façon avec laquelle tu m'aimes...

\- Je le sais bien. Mais pourtant, tu fais tout pour me charmer... même si tu ne le fais pas exprès.

\- Et Mary-Jane, tu ne l'aimes plus?

\- ...Comment rester amoureux de Mary-Jane quand il y a quelqu'un comme toi à côté..?

Harry le regardait d'un air sincère.

Sans trop s'en rendre compte, Peter avait fini par se mettre contre lui.

Peut-être devait-il lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait. Tout ce qui le tracassait.

\- En fait, Harry, je... je crois que je t'aime, mais... pas autant que Mr. Stark... je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça...

\- Ça s'appelle l'amitié, souffla Harry qui était exaspéré d'entendre encore une fois ce nom.

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir! C'est plus fort... mais moins fort que l'amour.

\- Tu es vraiment compliqué. Y a-t-il eu une période de ta vie ou tu n'as pas été amoureux?

\- Je ne crois pas...! Mais... j'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec toi... ça me rappelle des souvenirs, et ça me rend heureux...

\- De l'amitié, répéta-t-il.

\- Non! J'ai l'impression d'avoir un lien avec toi. Comme si on avait toujours été ensemble. Ce qui n'est même pas faux...

\- Des frères alors. Super.

\- Tu ne comprends pas... rah, mais moi non plus, je ne comprends pas! Je suis attiré par toi, mais pas sexuellement, c'est tout!

Ow. Là, c'était dit.

C'était au tour de Harry d'être tout aussi confus que son interlocuteur.

\- ...Et tu aimes encore Tony Stark?

\- Oui, bien sûr!

\- Sexuellement?

\- Oui- on s'en fout! Je ne sais même plus quoi penser, même mon Spider-sens est embrouillé!

\- Tu tombes vraiment amoureux facilement...

\- Peut-être, mais là, c'est du sérieux! C'est certain. Jamais je n'ai été si heureux qu'avec lui...

\- Si tu veux babiller sur la puissance de l'amour que tu ressens pour lui, va chercher quelqu'un d'autre pour t'écouter.

\- Mais avec toi aussi je suis heureux!

Un sourire flamboyant se dessinait sur le visage de Peter. Un sourire qui fit fondre Harry.

Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour ne jamais voir ce sourire s'estomper.

\- Très bien... j'ai compris que c'est lui que tu aimes, ça va. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour le considérer comme quelqu'un de bien! Je désapprouve toujours le fait que tu l'aies choisi alors qu'il y aurait sans doute des centaines de filles et de garçons mieux pour toi dans le lycée. Enfin... tu fais ce que tu veux, je ne peux rien faire.

 _Tant que je peux encore voir ce sourire sur ton visage._

\- Tu vois, quand tu veux! En tout cas c'est vraiment gentil à toi de dire ça. Vu les... circonstances.

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien dire, Harry lui prit la main, et le regarda d'un air que Peter jugeait bien trop sérieux.

\- Tu sais, je serai toujours là pour toi, Pete. Peu importe l'amour que tu me portes, même si tu me détestes, j'essaierai encore de te rendre heureux. Je sais que je suis vraiment mal placé pour te dire ça, mais bon... c'est vrai que j'ai été idiot ces derniers temps, mais maintenant que j'ai compris que tout ça était de ma faute, je ne veux plus jamais te voir souffrir, et encore moins à cause de moi. Tu es mon ami le plus cher, depuis toujours, et... je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Harry. Parce que tu m'as toujours soutenu, et que malgré toutes les épreuves qu'on a endurées, nous nous sommes réunis, tu vois bien~!

À présent, les joues d'Harry étaient rouges et il regardait confusément Peter.

\- E-Enfin, quand je te dis je t'aime, ce... c'est seulement platonique! T-Tu m'avais compris, non?

Harry lui sourit simplement à son tour.

\- Ça me va.

 _Ça me va, tant que tu ne me repousses pas comme je l'ai fait avec toi par le passé._

* * *

Cela faisait un moment que Peter avait quitté Harry, et il vagabondait maintenant de toile en toile entre les buildings de Manhattan. C'était bien beau, de patrouiller, ça faisait passer les longs après-midi de samedi et ça aidait la Police, mais quand il ne se passait rien, il se sentait comme le shérif d'une ville du Far West sans aucun prisonnier à retrouver et à renvoyer au pénitencier. Il était Spider-Man, et il veillait sur New York... mais parfois ils ne se passait rien à New York, et il aimerait aussi veiller tout autant sur le monde, comme les Avengers. Un jour, peut-être... quand Tony se sera enfin décidé à l'envoyer sur le terrain avec les autres.

D'ailleurs... comment allait-il? Peter devrait le prévenir qu'il était allé parler à Harry comme il le souhaitait.

Il pensa d'abord à lui envoyer un simple message, mais c'était un peu trop formel, et rapide.

Et puis il avait vraiment envie de le voir, et la tour Stark n'était pas loin. La preuve, il la voyait déjà d'ici.

À peine un instant plus tard, il était collé aux grandes baies vitrées et les escaladaient rapidement pour arriver au sommet.

Il parvint à se hisser sur la terrasse et regarda autour de lui.

Le tesseract était juste ici, i peine quelques années... d'ailleurs, comment s'était-il retrouvé à manger un hot dog avec celui qui avait voulu détruire sa planète?!

Bref, ce n'était pas à ça qu'il fallait penser.

Il regarda la baie vitrée, grande ouverte dans un coin. Pas très prudent, tout ça. Mais au moins, il n'aura pas à casser un carreau encore une fois. Justement, peut-être que Stark avait laissé - inconsciemment? - cette entrée pour éviter une autre catastrophe?

Peter en profita pour pénétrer dans le grand salon, qu'il allait sans doute considérer comme sa deuxième maison s'il continuait à s'y rendre aussi souvent.

Pas une trace de vie. Bon...

Toutes les pièces étaient vides. Si on ne comptait pas les dizaines et dizaines de bouteilles éparpillées sur tous les supports possibles et le bazar qui s'entassait sur tous les meubles et même au sol. Était-il vraiment chez un milliardaire? Et puis bon sang, dans quel état allait-il retrouver Tony?!

Il finit par se décider à aller frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Il n'y avait que là qu'il pouvait être... s'il était au moins encore dans la tour.

\- Mr. Stark?

Il entendit à peine la réponse, une sorte de son entre une voix humaine et un grognement.

\- ...Je peux entrer?

\- Oui...

Peter n'attendit pas et ouvrit la porte, pour découvrir une masse cachée sous une autre masse, de couvertures cette fois.

Il se retint de rire en s'approchant, et attrapa les épaisseurs d'un poignet pour les retirer toutes d'un coup.

Tony plissa les yeux, aveuglé par cette lumière soudaine.

\- Haha! Vous êtes tout blanc! Dracula serait-il surpris de voir la lumière du Soleil? Allez, sortez de là, vous n'allez pas être réduit en cendres, je vous le promets!

\- ...Arrête de te foutre de moi ou je te jette par la fenêtre si vite que tu n'auras même pas le temps d'attacher tes toiles quelque part.

\- Quelqu'un supporte bien mal les chagrins d'amour, ici..! Et c'est moi l'adolescent après?

\- La faute à qui? Lui lança Tony en se relevant et en se massant les yeux.

\- Promis, tout est fini maintenant. Il n'y a que vous que j'aime... je vous le promets.

Puis il lui fit un doux baiser sur le front.

\- Tu as parlé à Harry? Demanda Tony comme si c'était la seule chose qui le préoccupait.

Peter n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de lui à Tony. Ou plutôt de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son ami. Parce que peu importe le taux d'affection que ce dernier pouvait lui adresser, Tony restera la seule et l'unique personne qu'il sera capable d'aimer aussi passionnément.

\- Oui... il vous en faut vraiment peu pour vous mettre dans cet état!

\- Tu rigoles!? Tu ferais quoi si j'embrassais Steve?!

\- Hmm... je regarderai attentivement, ce serait assez plaisant!

\- ...Okay. Oublie alors.

\- Mais attendez, ça veut dire que vous le considérez encore comme un ami proche?!

\- Pas du tout!

\- Mais si! Sinon vous n'auriez pas dit ça!

\- C'est juste une vieille habitude. Maintenant, si vraiment tu m'aimes tant que ça, va me chercher des donuts.

\- Oui, Mr. Stark!

Tony regarda Peter courir hors de la chambre, tout joyeux. Bon, il préférait quand même ces réveils-là que ceux où Pepper lui criait dessus parce qu'il avait loupé une quelconque réunion qui devait d'ailleurs être totalement futile. Mais comment ce garçon pouvait-il être de si bonne humeur, et de si bon matin?

\- Friday, quelle heure est-il?

 _\- 16h04, Monsieur._

\- Quoi?! Comment ai-je pu dormir autant?!

 _\- Vous vous êtes couché très tôt ce matin, après avoir pleuré, regardé l'intégralité de la saison 3 de Vampire Diaries, puis avoir encore pleuré parce que Elena ne finnissait pas avec Stefan._

\- ..Je dois vraiment arrêter l'alcool. Grogna Tony en se massant les yeux.

\- Mr. Stark! Tenez, j'ai vos donuts! Je vous ai même fait un café!

Devant lui, Peter se tenait tout souriant, un plateau à la main et le regard plein d'étoiles.

Si irrésistible...

Bon sang, ce garçon allait causer sa perte.

\- Je ne suis pas non plus malade...

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour que je ne prenne pas soin de vous! Je sais que vous vous inquiétez beaucoup pour moi, et que vous m'offrez beaucoup de votre temps et d'opportunités... alors je dois bien vous remercier, et vous être utile aussi...!

\- Si je suis ainsi c'est parce que je t'aime, imbécile.

Tony avait cru le penser. Mais non, il l'avait bel et bien dit à voix haute.

\- Je...

Peter ne trouvait pas les mots. Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi gêné?! Si seulement il arrivait à prendre un peu d'assurance...

\- Et puis je ne suis pas le seul à m'inquiéter pour toi, lui dit-il pour changer de sujet, et en tendant les bras pour attraper le plateau qui restait immobile.

Peter le lui donna et profita de ses mains libres pour aller ouvrir la porte du dressing et attraper un tee-shirt.

\- Mais c'est vous que je veux le moins inquiéter.

Sans attendre, il enleva son haut devant Tony qui manqua d'en faire tomber sa tasse de café.

\- ...Que fais-tu?

\- J'aime... sentir votre odeur m'envelopper...

Il attrapa un tee-shirt - au hasard? - et l'enfila tout en s'y accrochant, comme s'il était devenu accro à son essence.

Puis il entendit son téléphone vibrer, et sortit du dressing pour vérifier de qui ce message venait. C'était peut-être urgent...

Il pianota une phrase rapidement et reposa l'appareil sur la table, soupirant légèrement.

\- À qui écrivais-tu? Demanda curieusement Tony en croquant dans son gâteau favori.

\- À tante May.

\- Tu vois qu'elle s'inquiète. J'avais raison.

\- Elle ne devrait pas... je sais faire attention à moi.

 _Oui, même si j'ai frôlé la mort plus d'une fois._

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, cette fois?

Peter grimpa sur le lit, et alla sans rien dire s'installer contre Tony, se collant à lui le plus possible.

\- Je lui ai dit que vous me preniez en stage ce week-end.

\- Elle va finir par croire que je souhaite te kidnapper..!

\- Si vous me kidnappiez... ce serait bien. Au moins je pourrais rester tous les jours avec vous et je n'aurais pas besoin d'aller m'ennuyer au lycée.

Peter se tut un instant, avant de reprendre avec une pointe de frustration dans la voix :

\- Vous pensez que... un jour, je pourrai avouer au monde entier que je vous aime?

\- Ce n'est pas déjà le cas~?

\- Non! Vous imaginez leurs têtes?!

\- J'aimerais les voir, moi. Et puis à ton âge, je serais sorti avec quelqu'un d'aussi riche et populaire, je l'aurais crié sur tous les toits.

\- Oui, mais... je ne veux pas devenir un trop gros centre d'attention... et puis vous imaginez tante May, elle ferait une crise cardiaque!

\- Bah, je pense que ta tante se doute déjà de pas mal de choses... je lui ai parlé, tu sais.

Peter ouvrit grand yeux.

\- ...Que lui avez-vous dit?!

\- Je ne sais plus. Rien d'alarmant. Je crois avoir le souvenir qu'elle ait menacé de me tuer si je te faisais du mal.

\- Ça, ça ne m'étonne pas. Puis il sourit. Elle se vengerait de tout ce qui veulent faire du mal à son neveu..!

\- Alors je ne te ferait jamais de mal, _little one_ , lui dit Tony en lui embrassant le front.

Peter ferma doucement les yeux. Ces lèvres chaudes collées à sa peau... c'était si agréable. Il les voulait, encore... il voulait les embrasser.

Il releva la tête et colla ses lèvres aux siennes, goûtant à leur douceur qui lui avait tant manqué.

Tony eu à peine le temps de répondre à ce baiser que Peter se recula légèrement, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il n'y a que vous que j'aime autant... ne l'oubliez pas...

Il posa sa tête sur son épaule tandis que Tony lui caressait les cheveux et le regardait avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier.

Peter aurait voulu rester ainsi pour l'éternité.

* * *

 **Well, well. Je pose une fin ici, mais elle n'est pas définitive, je verrai si j'ai d'autres idées pour continuer cette histoire! :3**

 **Ce que j'aimerais grandement, d'ailleurs, j'aime beaucoup écrire sur eux~**

 **Dites-moi s'il y a des personnages que vous voudriez voir apparaître! :D**

 **Bisous à tous!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tout d'abord, bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous! J'espère que vous allez finir l'année heureux/se et, pourquoi pas aussi, finir votre vie heureux/se.**

 **Dans ce chapitre, les choses se corsent...**

* * *

Peter rouvrit doucement les yeux. Il sentait cette douce chaleur qui l'enveloppait, cette sensation d'être protégé du monde extérieur et de ses malheurs.

Il avait la tête collée contre le torse de Tony, et il souriait en le regardant.

Le plus bel homme au monde.

Celui que tous voulaient avoir dans leur lit, que tous enviaient pour son intelligence et sa richesse, et il n'était rien qu'à lui.

Il se releva légèrement pour déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue, ne quittant pas ses yeux brillants de lui.

\- Que faites-vous..? Lui demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la tablette sur laquelle le milliardaire pianotait à la vitesse de l'éclair.

\- Des papiers administratifs chiants de la Stark Industries... rien qui ne devrait t'intéresser.

\- Mais tout ce qui a à voir avec vous m'intéresse~...

\- Oh, je ne suis pas sûr que l'inflation des prix des Stark Pad dans les centres commerciaux de Tôkyô ne t'intéresse beaucoup.

\- Que croyez-vous? C'est ce qui me passionne le plus, après les araignées et vous...!

\- Content de voir que les araignées passent avant moi.

\- Dites, vous pensez qu'on peut aussi appeler arachnophile quelqu'un qui est sexuellement attiré par les araignées?

\- ...

Tony quitta les yeux de son écran pour fixer Peter avec un sourcil haussé.

\- Tu en as d'autres, des questions comme ça?

\- Oui, si je bois 36 canettes de RedBull, ça amplifiera mon Spider-sens par mille ou ça me tuera?

\- Essaie, tu verras bien, souffla Tony en retournant à ses comptes.

\- J'essaierai quand j'aurai 36 cannettes sous la main. Mais d'abord, je veux un chocolat chaud.

\- Je t'en prie.

Peter se leva et lui embrassa la joue, avant de sortir de la pièce et de se retourner.

\- Je ne vous ramène rien?

\- Si, un café s'il te plaît.

\- Encore? Et à cette heure-ci? Vous n'allez pas dormir de la nuit...!

\- C'est le but, figure-toi.

\- Je vous ferai dormir, moi.

\- Il me tarde de voir ça.

\- Oh, un bon petit coup de poing et c'est bon, vous dormez une bonne journée..!

\- Mais oui. Dit simplement Tony sans lever les yeux de son appareil.

Peter roula des yeux. Il allait moins rigoler quand il allait finir par vraiment le faire, tiens...!

* * *

\- Monsieur, votre agent a quelque chose à vous rapporter sur Tony Stark.

\- Si c'est encore sur son menu du midi, je n'en ai rien à faire.

\- Il dit que c'est intéressant.

\- Bon... eh bien faites-le rentrer.

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase que le secrétaire fit signe à l'homme de venir.

\- Alors mon cher, qu'as-tu à me dire? Cela a intérêt à être utile si tu ne veux pas être renvoyé. Je ne veux plus gâcher mon argent pour des incapables.

\- Non, je vous garantis que vous n'allez pas être déçu...!

\- Dis-moi tout.

L'homme sortit des feuilles de sa chemise et les mit sur le bureau, révélant une flopée de photos.

\- Qu'est-ce..?

\- Cela fait plus d'une semaine que mes espions et détectives sont sur cette affaire, et je peux maintenant vous confirmer que Tony Stark a une relation avancée avec un mineur.

\- Un mineur? Un playboy comme lui? Qui vient en plus de se fiancer avec Pepper Potts il y a peu de temps? Cessez de vous moquer de moi.

\- Je dis pourtant la vérité. Ses fiançailles avec Mlle Ports ont été annulées il y a plusieurs semaines de cela, et les clichés qu'ont pris mes photographes à Central Park sont très révélateurs. Regardez donc par vous-même.

\- C'est vrai que celui avec ce baiser peut m'être très utile... n'avez-vous pas d'autres preuves?

\- Si. Nous avons suivi ce garçon et nous avons réussi à dissimuler un nano-micro sur son sac à dos et à pénétrer les informations de son téléphone portable. Et vu ce que nous avons entendu et trouvé, il n'y a aucun doute sur l'existence de cette relation.

\- Bah..! Même si tout cela n'est que malentendu, la presse prendra ce qu'on lui donne et s'arrachera ces informations. Et ainsi... je pourrai enfin me venger de Tony Stark, et il ira croupir en prison pendant que son entreprise connaîtra sa pire crise et qu'Iron Man ne sera plus qu'un tas de ferraille oublié!

\- Vous allez donc tout révéler à la presse?

\- Voyons, pas tout de suite, ce serait trop facile! Je vais d'abord lui laisser une chance.

\- Comment ça?

\- Écoutez, je sais que je vous ai embauché parce que vous êtes un ancien agent du Shield très expérimenté en espionnage, mais cela ne vous regarde pas. Donc merci pour tout, vous pouvez maintenant disposer.

L'homme s'inclina légèrement.

\- Merci, Mr. Hammer.

* * *

\- Non, tante May, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien...! Et je suis bien nourri, oui! On travaille sur un projet assez difficile en ce moment, des réacteurs minuscules à mettre sur les doigts...! Mais non, ce n'est pas dangereux... enfin si, mais je ferai attention! Bon, désolé, je dois te laisser, Mr. Stark a besoin de moi pour visser quelque chose de précis!

Peter raccrocha en soupirant, avant de sursauter en entendant l'homme derrière lui.

\- Ce n'est pas bien de mentir.

L'adolescent se retourna avec un sourire confiant.

\- Oh, mais je ne mens pas, je compte très bien construire ces petits réacteurs..!

\- C'est vrai que ça pourrait être utile. Et c'est discret, en plus.

\- Et un jour, je deviendrai encore plus brillant que vous!

\- Oh, ça, j'en doute~.

\- Si! Et puis vous me traitez toujours d'enfant mais à mon âge, vous repreniez Stark Industries...

\- Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. C'était soit ça, soit la laisser aux mains dévastatrices et malsaines d'Obadiah Stane. Et puis j'étais mature pour mon âge.

\- C'est le cas pour moi aussi!

\- Mais oui, mais oui, je te crois. J'avoue que tu as changé, que tu n'es plus le gamin chiant et surexcité que j'ai emmené à Berlin. Tu as pris en maturité avec toute l'histoire du Vautour et je trouve que c'est très bien, rajouta-t-il en buvant une gorgée de café.

\- Vous ne vous moquez pas de moi?

\- Bien sûr que non..! Et puis si je t'ai choisi pour reprendre Stark Industries, c'est bien pour une raison.

\- Mais... je vous ai déjà dit que je ne m'en sentirai pas capable...

\- Je suis certain que tu le seras. Et ce n'est pas non plus pour maintenant, je ne suis pas encore sur mon lit d'hôpital!...

\- Et ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse le plus...

\- Tu n'aimes pas les machines et la technologie?

\- Si, bien sûr! C'est super intéressant! Mais je préfère la science et la photographie... on y découvre bien plus de nouvelles choses..!

\- Hors de question que tu transformes Stark Industries en Osborn Corporation bis...! Dit sarcastiquement Tony. Et depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à l'art de la photographie?

\- Depuis toujours..! C'est juste que j'ai mis cette passion de côté un moment. Contrairement à la science, ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire vivre... et puis j'avais d'autres choses en tête. J'ai dû perdre la main.

\- Exerce-toi sur moi alors. Tu as de la chance, je suis très photogénique!

\- Je n'ai pas mon appareil avec moi, rit Peter. À vrai-dire, je crois que je ne sais même plus où il est.

\- Je vais t'en acheter un autre alors. Le meilleur qu'il puisse exister.

\- V-Vous n'êtes pas obligé!

\- Il faut bien que tu profites de l'avantage d'être en couple avec un milliardaire, lui dit Tony en mettant sa main sur son épaule.

L'adolescent rougit légèrement avant d'aller le prendre contre lui, sans le regarder.

\- Mais ça me gêne... Je n'aime pas profiter des gens et encore moins de leur argent.

\- Sois un peu égoïste parfois..! C'est bien de vouloir protéger les gens et de ne leur vouloir que du bien, mais pense à toi aussi.

\- Je n'y peux rien, c'est dans mon caractère.

\- Oui, eh bien laisse-moi t'acheter ce que je veux, assura-t-il en se dégageant un peu. Je peux même m'arranger pour faire vendre tes photos aux journaux les plus populaires, et t'emmener où tu veux dans le monde pour que tu en fasses!

\- C'est gentil, mais si vraiment je me lance dans ce domaine je préfère le faire seul. J'aime... savoir que j'ai avancé dans ma vie et mes projets grâce à ma propre ambition, que ce soit Spider-Man ou ma vie personnelle!

\- Reste dans cette état d'esprit, Peter...

 _Ne deviens pas comme moi._

\- Mais vous avez des idées d'endroits où je pourrais prendre des photos? Des endroits desquels je pourrais retourner d'ici la fin du week-end, souligna-t-il comme s'il soupconnait Tony de vouloir l'emmener à l'autre bout du monde.

\- Tu peux prendre des photos de tout et n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas moi l'artiste ici, je ne saurais pas te conseiller. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, demain c'est l'anniversaire des sept ans de l'ouverture de la Stark Expo, je comptais ne pas y aller parce que c'est assez inutile et que j'ai la flemme, mais si tu le souhaites tu pourras prendre des clichés pour un de mes magazines sponsors. Tu seras mon invité d'honneur.

Les yeux de Peter se remplirent d'étoiles.

\- ...C'est vrai?!

\- Ai-je l'air de mentir?

\- N-Non, mais... cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'étais pas allé à la Stark Expo, depuis ce jour où vous m'avez sauvé... ce n'est pas comme si May et moi avions eu assez d'argent pour y retourner aussi. Mais cela me ferait vraiment plaisir!

Tony reposa sa tasse de café sur la table.

\- Friday, dis à Happy de préparer la voiture et de trouver le magasin de numérique le plus proche.

* * *

\- Mlle Potts, nous avons reçu des photos de chez Hammer Industries, et.. je n'arrive pas à les comprendre.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

La rousse releva la tête de ses dossiers pour attraper les feuilles que la jeune femme lui tendait.

\- Mais... c'est Tony!

\- Oui, mais je ne saisis pas pourquoi Hammer Industries nous ont envoyés des photos de lui.

\- Et ce garçon... je le connais! C'est... comment il s'appelle déjà? Peter! C'est vrai qu'il avaient passé du temps ensemble à Central Park, il me semble, mais-

Pepper se stoppa net en passant à une autre photo. Elle resta figée un instant avant d'attraper le premier téléphone qu'elle avait sous la main, les sourcils froncés et les dents serrées.

* * *

\- Merci Mr. Stark, il est juste magnifique, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour vous remercier, c'est vraiment trop beau pour être vrai, et-

\- De rien, ce n'est sûrement pas ça qui va le ruiner. Si tu veux me faire plaisir, prends simplement de belles photos avec ça, lui dit Tony en se penchant sur son siège pour embrasser le front de l'adolescent. Peter en profita pour relever la tête et déposer un vif baiser sur ses lèvres. Tony s'apprêtait à lui répondre avec plus d'audace quand il entendit son téléphone sonner, le faisant lâcher un soupir.

\- Qu'y a-t-il encore?

Il le sortit de sa poche, et vit de qui provenait l'appel.

 _\- Pepper Potts -_

Il raccrocha de suite et remit l'appareil à sa place.

\- Qui était-ce..? Demanda l'homme-araignée avec curiosité.

\- Personne. Juste quelqu'un qui me dérange dans la dégustation de mon magnifique petit-ami.

\- Mais c'est peut-être impor-

Peter fut coupé dans sa phrase par un violent baiser, un auquel il n'avait jamais encore goûté et dans lequel il se perdit.

Tellement qu'il sursauta lorsque Happy frappa quelques coups à la fenêtre, et qu'il repoussa un peu trop violemment Tony contre la fenêtre d'en face.

\- P-Pardon, Mr. Stark! Vous allez bien?!

\- Ne... t'inquiète pas pour moi. Geignit légèrement celui-ci en se relevant.

Peter se mordit la lèvre - il devait vraiment mieux apprendre à contrôler sa force - et ouvrit à l'ancien agent de sécurité qui devait sérieusement se demander ce que foutait son patron et son interne derrière ces vitres teintées durant les dix dernières minutes où ils étaient arrêtés.

\- Monsieur, nous sommes arrivés à l'entrée de la Stark Expo.

\- Je vois cela! S'exclama Tony en sortant de la voiture et en claquant la portière derrière lui, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer rapidement.

Peter sortit à son tour et alla se positionner à côté de son mentor, hésitant à s'approcher davantage de peur de paraître trop proche. Mais Tony brisa toute cette distance et ces codes en venant lui prendre la main et en l'emmenant vers l'intérieur de l'immense exposition.

\- Allez, calme-toi, tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi stressé et gêné. Ne fais pas attention aux autres, tu n'as qu'à profiter de toutes ces œuvres que tu peux observer et prendre en photo... et de moi, bien sûr~.

Ça, Peter n'allait pas avoir du mal à le faire.

 _À suivre~..._


	15. Chapter 15

Peter avançait dans la longue allée bondée, déglutissant en voyant les regards qu'ils attiraient.

\- M-Mr. Stark, je croyais que... nous devions faire attention...

\- C'est ce que je disais, c'est vrai, mais finalement, j'ai réalisé que je me foutais de ce que pouvaient penser les gens. Je n'ai jamais eu honte de marcher avec ma compagne ou mon compagnon a mes côtés, et ce n'est pas parce que tu es plus jeune que je vais m'en priver.

\- C'est... un honneur...

\- Tu ne devrais plus en être là..!

\- Les journalistes ne vous interrogent pas? Demanda Peter pour changer de sujet, étonné que le milliardaire ne se soit pas encore fait attaquer par de une foule de paparazzis.

\- Non, je leur ai interdit l'entrée à la Stark Expo pour cette heure-ci. Je n'ai pas la motivation de faire face à de pauvres reporters assoiffés de ragots.

\- Vous devez pourtant avoir l'habitude...

\- Tu as l'habitude d'aller tous les jours à l'école et pourtant tu n'es pas très motivé à y aller non plus.

\- Ce n'est pas faux... oh, mais c'est Harry là-bas!

\- Hm? Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est lui qui est à la tête de Oscorp Corporation maintenant...

\- Et Oscorp est exposant cette année?

\- Oui. Je me suis dit qu'apporter des découvertes scientifiques en plus des nouvelles technologies rajouteraient des nouveautés à la Stark Expo et amènerait plus de public. Et puis comme c'est une entreprise très influente...

\- Cela ne vous dérange pas si je vais lui dire bonjour?

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux..!

\- Mais je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je vous fausse compagnie...

\- Ce n'est pas le cas. Va donc saluer ton ami et prendre quelques photos.

\- Oui! Je reviens alors, à tout à l'heure Mr. Stark!

Tony afficha un sourire en voyant le garçon courir avec vivacité vers son ami. L'amitié... où en était-il avec Rodhey? Ce gars était bien le seul à pouvoir le supporter, même après toutes ces années et toutes les merdes dans lesquelles il l'a entraîné.

Il déambula parmi la foule de visiteurs, ne faisant même pas attention à ceux qui voulaient l'arrêter. Son regard se portait vaguement sur chaque exposition qu'il dépassait, avant de s'arrêter devant un nom qu'il se s'attendait pas à voir.

Et la personne qui apparu devant lui confirma tous ses soupçons.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici, Hammer!? Railla Tony sans aucune politesse.

\- C'est bien une façon de saluer un ennemi de longue date! Sourit-il sarcastiquement. Je fais mon travail, j'expose mes recherches. Rassure-toi, il ne s'agit pas de drones, cette fois!

\- Drones ou non, je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir autorisé à exposer encore une fois une de tes foutues œuvres à MA Stark Expo. Donc soit tu dégages, doit j'appelle la sécurité.

\- Pourquoi tant de violence? Je suis venu ici en pacifiste. Je ne fais que mon travail de directeur d'entreprise.

\- Ta place est en prison. Pourquoi n'y es-tu pas, d'ailleurs?

Justin laissa un long soupir s'échapper qui se transforma en sourire.

\- Tu sais, Stark, les juges sont tellement manipulables... tu leur donnes une grosse somme d'argent, un petit manoir, et hop, ils font s'évaporer ton procès...! Mais tu devrais connaître ce genre t'entourloupe, non? Ou tu veux que je t'apprenne? Ça pourra pas mal t'aider à l'avenir, si tu veux mon avis.

Tony s'apprêtait à appeler quelques gardes quand il tressaillit en entendant la fin de la phrase.

\- ...Quoi?

\- Il est très beau, le gamin que tu trimballes avec toi, n'est-ce pas? Je me demande si la presse penserait la même chose.

L'Iron Man n'eut pas longtemps à chercher pour comprendre.

\- Tu n'as aucune preuve.

\- Oh si, j'en ai. Et je compte bien en profiter. Tu crois être le seul à pouvoir humilier tes concurrents? À humilier tes ennemis? À pouvoir jouer les héros alors qu'au fond tu ne penses qu'a faire disparaître ta culpabilité? C'est drôle, parce que moi aussi j'ai envie de jouer, et de te faire subir tout ce que tu m'as fait endurer à cause de ton arrogance.

Tony se mordit la lèvre. De toute sa vie, s'il y avait une chose qu'il avait toujours parfaitement fait, c'était de se foutre complètement du sort des gens dont, justement, il se foutait aussi complètement.

Et il ne doutait pas de la puissance de l'envie de vengeance de Hammer et de sa capacité à rechercher tout type d'informations personnelles sur lui.

\- ...On peut en discuter? Tenta-t-il. Il y a bien quelque chose que tu veux en échange de ton silence.

Son rival le regarda avec un sourire satisfait.

\- En effet, et je te le donne en mille : les plans de ton armure, et tant qu'on y est, ton entreprise!

\- Attends, tu rêves, là.

\- Pas du tout, et si tu n'acceptes pas c'est ta vie que je transformerai en cauchemar.

\- Tu ne pourras pas la rendre pire qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

\- La tienne peut-être pas, mais celle de Peter Parker, si...!

\- ...Comment connais-tu son nom?!

\- Ce n'est pas bien difficile d'accéder aux dossiers scolaires des élèves du lycée de Midtown. Enfin bref, fais ton choix, Stark. Je te conseille de faire le bon, si tu ne veux pas finir en prison et abandonner ton petit protégé! Je te donne 24 heures. Appelle-moi quand tu auras bien réfléchi, tu connais mon numéro~!

Le directeur de Hammer Industries le quitta avec un sourire mesquin.

Tony restait figé, les idées et les envies de meurtres se bousculant dans sa tête. Il devait trouver une solution, et vite.

Bon sang, il était dans la merde.

Plus loin, Peter regardait avec fascination la machine qui tournait devant ses yeux.

\- Cet engin est fantastique! Il peut vraiment créer seul un produit pour accélérer la guérison des plaies?

\- Eh oui! C'est pour l'utilité de cette invention que Oscorp a pu l'exposer à la Stark Expo. C'est grâce à toi, Pete!

\- ...Grâce à moi? Comment ça?

\- Eh bien, c'est toi qui m'a donné ce produit pour me guérir! J'en ai gardé un échantillon et je l'ai envoyé à mes chercheurs pour qu'ils étudient ses propriétés, et il ont réussi à recréer un produit guérisseur plus faible à l'aide de ta création.

Le cœur de Peter rata un battement.

\- Harry... ce produit, il devait rester secret! Et puis comment Mr. Stark a pu te laisser exposer ta machine alors qu'il a conclu avec moi que la formule du produit qu'elle fabrique ne devrait jamais être révélé?!

Harry le regarda d'un air presque évident.

\- Tu crois vraiment que Stark s'occupe des exposants de la Stark Expo? Tout ce à quoi il prend part, c'est au financement et à la présence des journalistes, c'est tout...! Tu vois, j'avais raison, tu te fais vraiment de fausses idées sur lui. Ce n'est pas le genre de type qui fait aussi attention au bon fonctionnement de son entreprise qu'à son argent.

\- Tu te trompes! Et puis, là n'est pas la question! Ce produit devait rester confidentiel, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, et toi tu l'as tranquillement donné aux meilleurs chercheurs de la meilleure entreprise de recherche scientifique de New York!

\- Ça va, pardon, j'ai cru bien faire! Railla son meilleur ami. Je voulais simplement que la vie des gens soit plus facile, qu'une coupure puisse se soigner en quelques minutes au lieu de quelques jours!

\- Non, tu as mal fait! Ce n'est pas si simple, tu ne réalises pas la gravité de ton geste! Si un de mes ennemis trouve cette formule, il aura trouvé comment m'anéantir!

\- Pas besoin d'être en rogne pour ça, ça peut toujours s'arranger! Stark a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi!

\- Oui, eh bien toi c'est ton père qui a eu une mauvaise influence sur toi! Regarde, tu réagis exactement comme lui, quand il voulait me capturer pour me prendre mon sang et créer une armée de super-soldats avec!

C'était le mot de trop. S'il y avait une personne à laquelle Harry ne supportait pas qu'on le compare, c'était bien à son père.

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais aucun mot ne sortit. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Peter.

Si seulement cet abruti de Stark n'était pas là, Peter ne s'occuperait que de lui, et de lui seul. Mais il avait déjà bien remarqué que tout ça était peine perdue.

Au lieu de répondre, il lâcha juste un soupir, et lui tourna le dos.

Peter réalisa qu'il était allé trop loin, et regardait Harry avec culpabilité.

\- J-Je suis désolé, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée...

\- Non, je comprends... je ne suis qu'un obstacle à ta belle vie tranquille. Après tout, Stark et moi, nous avons les mêmes choses à t'offrir, non? La richesse, le bonheur, l'amour... enfin, tu as fait ton choix, je ne devrais rien avoir à redire. Je vais voir les autres expositions, tu peux prendre la mienne en photo si tu veux.

Peter voulu répliquer mais il voyait déjà son ami - devait-il l'appeler "ami"? - s'éloigner et disparaître dans la foule.

L'homme-araignée mit une main sur son visage, désespéré. Il avait beau s'être emporté, et Harry avait vraiment commit une faute irréparable, il ne parvenait pas à être réellement en colère contre celui qui avait longtemps été son plus proche confident. C'était sans doute un de ses plus grands défauts. D'être trop gentil et naïf. Mais qu'y pouvait-il? C'est si difficile de douter de la confiance de ceux à qui l'on tient...

\- Excuse-moi... tu es Peter, non?

L'adolescent sursauta et se retourna, pour se retrouver face à une jeune fille blonde et souriante, quoiqu'un peu gênée.

\- Hem, oui... et toi c'est Gwen, c'est ça? Se souvint-il.

Elle partageait ses cours de science et de chimie, et était toujours une bonne élève, se rappela Peter. Il avait dû lui adresser la parole une ou deux fois, en tout cas pas assez pour se rappeler d'elle distinctement.

\- C'est ça! Tu as une bonne mémoire...

Il y eu un silence, avant que Peter ne reprenne pour le combler :

\- Et... tu aimes la technologie et la science?

Les yeux de la jeune fille parurent s'illuminer à la question.

\- Oui, tout ce qui me permet de découvrir de nouvelles choses! Toutes ces innovations que présente cette exposition... c'est un peu comme un rêve pour moi! Je voudrais aller étudier les sciences à Oxford, c'est un peu comme un rêve pour moi... tu as un rêve, toi aussi?

Peter réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'on lui posait cette question.

\- Eh bien, je voudrais pouvoir gagner ma vie moi-même, que ce soit avec la photo ou la science, et vivre une vie simple avec mon petit-ami...

L'adolescent s'empourpra suite à ses propres mots. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de parler aussi ouvertement de sa relation?! Surtout qu'une vie simple avec Tony Stark était aussi probable à se réaliser qu'une paix entre tous les héros et les villains de la Terre!

\- C'est au moins bien plus original que tous ceux qui veulent devenir célèbres et riches! Et cette personne a de la chance de t'avoir, beaucoup aimeraient avoir quelqu'un d'aussi sincère que toi dans leur vie. Puis-je savoir son identité~?

\- Je... Je ne préfère pas, déglutit Peter.

Il n'avait pas vraiment le courage de révéler que l'élu de son cœur était la personne qui avait réalisé l'exposition géante au milieu de laquelle ils se tenaient.

\- Comme tu le souhaites, je ne vais pas insister! Et, dis-moi... Harry est ici aussi? Nous sommes juste devant l'exposition d'Oscorp en plus.

\- Oui, il est ici... enfin, il vient de partir là-bas, lui indiqua Peter en essayant de retenir un soupir.

\- Oh, d'accord... enfin, je crois bien que je ne pourrai pas aller lui parler aujourd'hui non plus! Ajouta la blonde avec un rire gêné.

\- Tu as quelque chose à lui demander?

\- Eh bien, je travaille pour lui, et... enfin, je voudrais seulement me rapprocher de lui..!

Peter la regardait avec un sourcil levé, l'air inquisiteur.

\- Bon, d'accord, reprit la jeune fille avec des rougeurs, c'est vrai qu'il me plaît...! Mais il semble si inaccessible comme garçon... et puis il est toujours collé à toi. C'est pour ça, je voudrais savoir... si tu pourrais lui parler de moi?

\- Eh... oui, je veux bien, répliqua Peter d'un air confus.

\- Oh, merci! Tu sais quel genre de fille il aime? Ou si j'ai des chances de lui plaire..? Tu es son meilleur ami, tu devrais savoir!

 _La dernière fille qui lui a plût remonte à des années, et c'est à se demander si maintenant une fille pourrait encore lui plaire, pour commencer..._

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment... je ne sais pas s'il est attiré par les filles. En fait, je crois qu'il aime une autre personne...

 _On ne va pas mentir à cette pauvre Gwen. Mieux vaut la prévenir maintenant qu'elle n'a pas de chance avec lui plutôt que de la voir déçue par les propos de Harry. Mais en même temps, si elle essaie et que Harry tombe amoureux d'elle... ils seront heureux tous les deux et je ne serai plus à ses côtés pour le décevoir._

\- Oh... tu en es sûr..?

\- Oui, mais... essaie quand même. Peut-être arrivera-t-il à oublier cette personne pour toi. Enfin, je lui parlerai.

\- Oh, merci, Peter! Je dois y aller, j'ai encore une bonne partie de l'exposition à voir. Mais on se voit en cours!

Elle le quitta avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Peter serra son appareil photo dans ses mains. Il savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas lui parler d'elle. Parce que malgré le fait de vouloir que Harry soit plus heureux avec quelqu'un qui prenne vraiment soin de lui comme cette jeune fille, l'égoïsme et la jalousie prenait le dessus.


End file.
